Dragon Knight
by Hope Is Never Gone
Summary: Garyx The Dragon Knight was feared by all. A human with powers of a dragon and just as strong. He trusted no one and only trusted in himself. After fighting in a battle he suddenly finds himself in a new world after being hit by a mage's spell. Can he learn to trust in others or will he remain a loner? (Anthro Ponies.) Ran out of characters but the main six will be in this as well.
1. Prolouge

For more years than Onaga the self-proclaimed dragon king cared to count, he and his queen had lived on this mountain. Many times he and his queen have been presented a sacrifice, in hopes that their fiery rampage would be contained. Of course, it wasn't necessary at all. Onaga had a calm temperament for a dragon though that would change quickly if his family was attacked. That and no one was brave enough to ask. Usually, those in his company only had the mind to cower and stutter profusely. Oh well. He and his queen would never turn down a free meal. It was also good to let the humans fear to fester inside them. As their fear grew, the number of gifts and sacrifices did too. The main thing was that it kept the humans from attacking them. Even if they did, their weak magic wouldn't do much.

'For how long I wonder?' Onaga thought as he stretched while the lava pools kept the entire cavern warm. He glanced at his reflection from a golden mirror that laid in a massive amount of gold he and his mate were presented from the humans lived down his mountain.

A maw filled with sharp teeth and long tusks on the sides of his mouth. He has two horns on each side of his head with a long neck. Large bat-like wings with spikes on the bones and from the base of his head to the tip of his tail were three rows of large black spikes. His tail was long. He had two four clawed hands with a thumb and two four clawed feet. His eyes were blazing red with a black slit in the middle. His scales were ruby with a black underbelly. He was somewhat muscular with spikes on his shoulder blades, and his scales almost look like armor. The most noticeable thing about him was the large scar running diagonally from his right eye down to the left side of his mouth.

'Impressive indeed.'

He stopped his train of thought as he felt his chin being nuzzled while letting out a sigh of content as he returned the nuzzle.

"Being arrogant again my king?" A feminine voice asked.

Onaga chuckled as he backed away from the owner of the voice. "Like you don't love it."

Standing in front of him being slightly shorter than him was the dragon queen, Silvara. At least his queen and no one else!

She was covered entirely with tiny silver scales that gave a sheen finish to her skin. Her horns, claws, and eyes were all pale gold. The complete opposite look of Onaga.

It was quite funny how these two became mates. The first time they met was over the ownership of a cave which led to arguing which was soon followed by a big fight that destroyed the cave and most of the surrounding area. Onaga came out the victor though not without the scar he bore now. He could have killed the female dragon, but he let her go. Despite this, the two became mates which turned into love.

"Perhaps. Though you ego might make your head grow bigger."

Onaga snorted in amusement before laying his head down letting the warm rocks relax. He soon felt Silvara pressed her body against his while putting her head down next to him. He unfurled one of his wings to wrap and bring her closer to him. Though both their eyes opened back up when they smelt it. The scent of blood.

"Seems the humans are giving us an early sacrifice."

Onaga snorted with flames coming out of his nostrils. Usually he wouldn't pass up such a treat, but today he was feeling lazy.

"Let the other predators have it."

"Being generous today are we?" Silvara taunted with a smirk plastered across her face.

Onaga opened one eye giving her deadpan stare causing her to laugh even more. Though the smell of blood was driving them both crazy. Letting out a grunt, Onaga stood on all fours. "Let's go see what they brought us this time."

The two walked towards their cave entrance and opened their wings before flying off towards the smell. The smell grew stronger as they approached. This scent was different than other scents they have smelled. It wasn't the musky, earthy scent of an animal nor that of the humans. It did smell of human...but...was different.

"My mate..."

"Yeah."

Dragons lived long lives. Onaga and Silvara were incredibly old. Both had seen many things to the point that almost nothing surprised them. So it was saying something when they saw a sight they had never seen before, and that brought disgust to them.

"I knew humans could do evil...but this is just..."

Onaga didn't say anything to his mate as they both landed by the carnage.

It was a young human child that appeared to be only seven years old with dark black hair lying in a crimson pool of his blood. The boy was definitely from that human village that made their home at the bottom of their mountain. Though none of the humans had the mutations on this boy's body.

His right arm which should have ended in a human hand was the claws of a dragon that scales were dark black. Two leathery wings sprouted from his back, tangled together and covered in the same scarlet blood that dripped down the boy's face.

The two dragons remained silent for a long time, just staring at the child shocked. Then the boy opened his eyes, peering at the two dragons through his mask of blood. His eyes were blazing orange and red with a black slit in the middle. In the eyes were no fear. Only quiet acceptance within.

It intrigued Onaga.

"Who did this to you, child?" Silvara asked as she drew closer and lay down on her stomach while bringing her head closer to the boy.

The boy's eyes widened slightly, as though he had not expected one of them to speak. He gazed at them in silent awe while the blood pool around him was expanding. He couldn't draw himself away from the female dragon eyes that showed concern and love of a mother.

Onaga shook off his surprise before walking over towards his mate and laid down beside her.

The boy took a rattling breath. When he spoke, his voice was laced with incredible amounts of pain. "My magic...too powerful..." He choked out. "Made...a...mistake..."

The two dragons realized the blood didn't come from a single wound caused by his wings. Someone had taken a knife to his back, multiple times. Many stab wounds decorated the area around his wings as if the attackers had been trying to rip them right out of his skin. The same injuries were found on his arm, where skin ended, and the scales began. Both dragons could see right down to the bone.

Hot rage filled the dragon's chest's while Onaga had flames licking at the corners of his mouth. "Why would they do this to you, boy?"

The boy's eyes closed though he tried to keep them open. He opened his mouth to speak but instead closed it as he passed out from the blood loss. Silvara picked the boy up gently in her claw before she and her mate flew back to their cave. There Silvara lay him gently on the ground before she began to lick his wounds trying to clean the wounds. After she was done, Onaga cauterized the boy's injuries. The two waited for him to awake.

"To think one could do that to such a young one," Silvara growled out while letting flames come out of her nostrils though she stopped as Onaga rubbed his head against her's.

"Humans say we are monsters. But they can easily do this to a hatchling."

Silvara felt Onaga's head pulled away as the two stared at the young child.

"If the hatchling doesn't make it...I'm destroying that village. I might do it even if the child lives through this." Onaga growled out.

For the whole remainder of the day they watched. Sleep called to the two, but instead of sleeping they spent time pacing in their cave only to be startled at the little sound of pain the boy uttered. Though it was mostly causing Silvara more trouble as she could feel her maternal instincts kicking in. The two dragons became more worried when he completely stayed still causing the two to think he passed. It was night time when the boy stirred and began to open his eyes slowly.

The boy eyes locked onto the dragons. The three stared for a long time. Again there was no fear in the boy's eyes. Not even wonder.

"How did you become like this anyway?" Onaga asked only to grunt as he felt his mate hit him upside the head with her wing.

There was complete silence before the boy opened his mouth to speak. "I only wanted to see how far my magic could go. The tribe encouraged us to become stronger. Especially me. They said I was special, that I had magic, unlike any other...but I went too far. I stole a dragon's blood that they kept hidden and...drank it." He trailed off. After being silent for a few second and swallowing a few times he spoke. "They called me an unholy monster. A demon."

The two dragon only stared at the child with pity.

"What about your parents?"

The boy was silent. "Their the ones that did this to me."

The two dragons mouths were opened in shock. What type of parent would do this their child?! Their flesh and blood! Even when a dragon offspring left their parent's home on their own, it wouldn't stop them from protecting their child. But to hear this. Both the dragons were shaking with rage as they tried to control their temper.

"My parents told everyone that I had to be eradicated to destroy the evil."

The boy's eyes watered until the dam finally broke. Tears seeped forth, cleaning the boy's face of dried blood stuck there. "I never wanted this! I'm just a mistake!"

"ENOUGH!" Onaga's voice roared throughout the entire cave causing it to echo. Glancing down at the boy his eyes softened. Onaga turned his head towards Silvara. The two stared at each other as if they were talking telepathically to each other.

Onaga turned his head back towards the boy while Silvara had walked over towards him and started to cradle his almost limp form in her claws. The boy's eyes were scrunched tightly closed in his refusal to look at the female dragon. The boy whimpered as the female dragon began to gently lick his face comfortingly, shushing him as a Mother would her child.

Onaga walked over and sat down causing the two dragons to be a barrier that was shielding the child from harm or danger. "What's your name hatchling?"

He was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I...it's—"

"Burn it from your mind young one. From now on, your name shall be Garyx," Bending down he rubbed his head against him. "My son."


	2. Chapter 1

Garyx took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. He could feel the fire in his heart, filling his chest and building up from there. A roar slowly began to start in the back of his throat then burst forth echoing inside the cavern with it bouncing off the walls. Every part of Garyx felt like it was on fire. He focused on the dragon blood that ran through his veins and pushed his magic to its limit. In a massive burst of flames, he transformed into a monster...no a dragon. He longer considered it a curse any longer. His new family had taught him to view his magical abilities as a blessing. What a blessing it was!

The rush of power that came with his new form was incredible. His human hands and feet turned into curved, deadly talons. His skin grew hard, armoring his body with dark black protective scales. A fiery mane bristled on the back of his long neck. Best of all was the blood red wings on his back that gave him the power of flight. That had been more freeing than anything. The first time he flew, all of his troubles had melted away into thin air.

Garyx gasped in surprise once the transformation completed.

'It didn't hurt that time!' Garyx shouted in his mind while folding his wings into a comfortable position at his side.

It had been three years since Garyx begun to live with his family. His mother and father helped Garyx get used to being a dragon and taught him everything there is about being one. From using his five senses, which were now stronger than before, taught him the biology of dragons, told him their rich history, explained his fire breaths and how to use it, and eventually taught him to fly correctly. And to his parent's surprise and delight, Garyx was a very fast learner despite him only being a human three years ago. Three years ago.

He didn't know why...but he felt furious. It wasn't like when he was angry when he was fully human. The rage he felt was clawing at him from the inside. Sure he was mad at his old village for what they did to him, but this anger that was building up in him was...dark. He could be walking and all of a sudden he would just become wrathful, with fire bursting from his mouth. One time he shot his father with his fire. He thought for sure he was going to be punished but instead, his father just merely laughed it off.

"At least, I know you are good at fire-breathing now."

Still. Perhaps it was the dragon blood running through his veins? Though he asked his family about it.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You will understand it one day."

A loud clap of thunder cut off his train of thought while causing him to glance outside to see dark clouds had formed over the sky with rain falling down heavily. He stayed by the entrance of the cave just watching more and more. He eventually sighed as he undid his transformation. With a burst of flame, he was in his human form again.

'Probably should head back inside.'

As he turned a glow caught his attention. Glancing down, he could see a fiery glow down at the bottom of the mountain. Exactly where his village was located. He could feel the rage building back up inside him while flames sputtered from his mouth. He wanted to see how his village was doing. He glanced behind to see if his mother or father were there. It probably meant they were still asleep. Summoning his magic once more, he busted into flames as he transformed and flew out of the cave down towards the village. In the cave, Silvara emerged from behind a rock as she stared where her son stood. Turning she walked back to where her cavern was. Laying in the middle of it was Onaga who merely laid there. Walking over, she crouched down next to him.

"Garyx left for the village."

Onaga opened his eyes.

"I see."

The two were silent.

"Is it wise to let him go?"

"You and I know of a dragon's rage when they come of age. If he doesn't let it out of his body, then it will consume him."

"I know but..."

Onaga chuckle interrupted her. "A mother's love is indeed strong."

Silvara stared at him while Onaga raised his head and nuzzled her gently as a sign of comfort.

"Whatever happens. We will be there for our son." Onaga spoke only to start coughing afterward. He put his claw next his mouth. He coughed for a few seconds but stopped.

He moved his claw away from his mouth. The two stared down at his claw to there was a few spots of blood.

"Seems my time is getting closer," Onaga spoke.

Silvara could only rub her head against her mate with Onaga returning the nuzzle with his thoughts being full of concern. Not for himself but that of his mate and son.

Garyx flew through the rain, but it soon began to cloud his vision. He could also feel the rain dripping on him it didn't bother him but...

'Why does my body hurt?' Garyx thought as he was wincing from the pain.

Soon the pain became too much to bear causing him to land on the ground transforming though it still didn't stop the pain as he fell to his knees with his eyes scrunched up. The pain was raging through his whole body while his hands gripped into fists. He soon felt the rain was beginning to end and just left him laying there in pain even after the rain stopped. He gritted his teeth while conjuring on his fire to where it surrounded him in extreme heat that vaporized the water on him. He snorted flames out his nostrils as he rose to his feet. He didn't feel any pain.

'Water hurts me?'

Glancing down at a puddle he lowered his hand into it. For a few minutes, he didn't feel anything but the cold liquid on his hand. He clenched his teeth as the pain returned causing him to yank his hand out while blowing fire onto it to dry it off.

'Good thing it's not raining anymore.'

With that out of the way, he turned and began his path down the dusty mountain path. Memories rushed back to him. Warm, happy memories were few. Garyx closed his eyes. Further back than that, he recalled his family. How glad they were. Smiling faces. That soon turned into anger and hatred with them driving knives into him. To keep his past, he held the same clothes he wore from that day. He would never forget.

"You." A voice rasped.

Garyx opened his eyes to see he was inside the village. Turning towards the voice, he saw the tribe leader. Looking into his eyes, Garyx saw they were full of suspicion, and he was clutching his staff for protection. His long black beard and hair had turned white since he had last seen him.

"What business do you have with us, stranger?"

Garyx could taste the air. He could smell the fear in the air. Glancing around, he could see faces were peering out of the windows of nearby huts, watching him fearfully. He smirked lightly.

"I'm simply a traveler that has come seeking an answer. Then I will leave."

The tribe head stared at him. "What is your question?"

"Three years ago there was a child that lived here. I heard...that his tribe tried to kill him. So what happened?"

"The abomination?!" A random villager shouted.

Garyx clenched his fists but didn't do anything. The rage inside him was building, and he tried to control it while swallowing the fire in his mouth. "Abomination?"

"Indeed. The child nay, the demon was born in this village. We tried to save the child but failed. In time, he began to become...vicious. Attacking anything or anyone near him."

Garyx rage grew more and more with every lie he heard. "Here's another question. Do...you not recognize me?" Garyx growled.

The tribe head only looked at him before recognition sparked in his eyes as he took a step back. "It can't be!"

"You tried to kill me!" Garyx roared. Two black wings burst from his back, sending out a wave of fire that knocked the old man to the ground flat on his back. There he trembled in fear.

"I was a mere child, who made a mistake," Garyx spoke, while he could feel his rage reaching its peak. His hands became talons in the blink of an eye. A mane of fire ringed his neck. "I was afraid. But instead of offering help, you left me for dead!"

Soon fire filled Garyx throat making him unable to speak. While the villager's man came forth wielding weapons. The same type of weapons that were used to pierce his defenseless body three years ago.

Garyx roared into the sky while fire shot into the air. In a shower of flame, he transformed. Then he reared up, letting out a menacing roar that shook the mountainside. The screams of women and children answered him. Some were fleeing their homes while others cowered in terror.

One clawed hand darted forward and snatched the old man right off the ground. He was covered in burns but still struggled fiercely. His nostrils were flared with panic and tears ran down his face. Garyx tightened his grip and looked into the old man eyes.

The village had always lived in fear. But this was nothing compared to what they were feeling now.

With a growl, he slammed the old man into the ground where he heard the satisfying crunch of bones breaking. He felt arrows and weapons pelting him though all they did was bounce off. Garyx swung his tail behind him knocking a few of the attackers off their feet. With a single flap of his wings, he flew into the sky. He soon began to rain fire down on the town. No one was spared from his wrath. Screams echoed all throughout the village as people were burned alive. Homes began to turn to ash while the smell of burning flesh lingered throughout the area.

Garyx landed in the center of town as the village burned. Garyx didn't feel anything. He didn't feel his rage nor did he feel grief. He merely sat there in silence much like a woodcutter who takes a moment of reverence after cutting down a tree that was a worthy opponent. He snorted flames out of his nostrils.

He turned to leave but saw something that made his rage rise once more. There laying trapped underneath wood was his father and mother. Both stuck unable to move. Garyx moved towards them even as they continued trying to push the wood off them. The two stopped however when they saw the dragon staring down at them. His eyes were narrowed as he glared down at them with hatred. For a long time, the three were frozen staring at one another. Garyx gathered flames into his throat once more and soon blasted it down at them. He listened to their screams of agony as they burned alive. He didn't feel satisfaction from it. Nor did he feel sad. He watched as their cries slowly died out leaving him there all alone again. There was one more thing he had to do.

Walking towards a house, he slowly began turning back so he could enter it. All along the walls were weapons of many different varieties. None of it mattered to him, though. Walking deeper, he found what he wanted. It was all type of different armor. He glanced all around trying to find the right one for him. None of the armor caught his attention. Growling he turned to leave but stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Displayed on a mannequin was a full suit of dark plate armor that looked like dragon scales throughout it. The armor had sharp edges around it while there were also fangs that appeared to be sticking out from the elbow and the front part of the shoulder. The armor was a motif of a dragon. What drew his attention was the dark silver helmet. The helmet was shaped just like his father face with two horns coming out from its side. If he put it on it would of cover the entire top part of his face including his eyes. Satisfied he plucked the armor of the mannequin before finally turning into a dragon and flew back to his home.

In no time, he had reached the cave entrance and walked inside while staying in his dragon form as he walked in. Glancing around, he didn't see his father or mother causing him to sigh in relief. He lay the armor he brought with him near the rock he slept near.

"So you have returned," Onaga spoke.

Garyx jumped in the air while turning. Standing right behind a rock was the two dragons he did not want to see. Wait?

"You knew I was gone?"

"We also knew where." This time, it was Silvara.

"We also know what you did."

Garyx simply scoffed. "So what?"

"You just slaughtered a village without mercy."

"So what? They are just a bunch of weak humans."

"Your half human."

Garyx turned and snarled while showing his teeth off. "I am nothing like those beasts!"

"You slaughtered them like they were animals."

"So What!? They were animals! They tried to kill me! So I simply returned the favor! I killed them all! The woman. The children. I killed them all! They deserved it!"

"What of the children? Did they have to pay for the sins of their parents?"

Garyx roared while shooting a blast of fire at Onaga that slammed into his face while still having a neutral expression on his face. The flame did nothing to him but just tickled him. Garyx finally stopped while his eye went back to normal while he slowly breathed in and out. Fire surrounded him as he turned back to his human form. His eyes were wide with fright while his face turned green. Rushing over towards a rock he began to puke all over the ground. Onaga and his mate quietly watched him as he stopped only to fall on his rump as his eyes were wide. He remembered how he killed the entire village. How he murdered his...

'I am a monster.' He thought in horror as he stared his hand that he used to kill the old man.

He soon felt two nuzzles on the side of his face causing him to look up at his parent's.

"I...I..."

"You are human as well my son. You must learn to live with both sides of yourself."

"Why aren't you angry with me?"

"Mistakes are a part of life. If you don't make them, you never learn. If you never learn, you never improve."

Silvara kissed Garyx forehead soothingly while wrapping her wings around him. Garyx eyes watered slowly before they began to fall as he merely sat there crying all the while his family held him close.


	3. Chapter 2

Years passed by with Garyx growing older. Where there was once a child was now a young teen. A few of his appearances changed though he stayed the same. His black hair was longer now to where it reached down to the middle of his back. His eyes had become more define where it showed his dragon blood more. He couldn't help but be happier, though. Something wasn't right, though.

His father barely stayed awake or move. When he did it led to him coughing profusely. Onaga's face remained neutral even as he coughed, but Garyx could see it. His eyes held pain in them though he hid it well. He asked his father about it only to be brushed off to the side saying it was just a cough. His mother said the same thing when he talked to her about it as well only for to do the same thing. Was that sadness in her eyes?

'Something is wrong. But what?' Garyx thought as he sat in a lava pool that went up to his chest with his arms holding the edge while in human form.

It was so relaxing!

It still didn't keep his thoughts from wandering.

Letting out a long sigh he stood while stretching his neck to the left and right. He let out a moan of relief when he felt his neck pop. Turning he stepped out of the lava pool with a few drops of lava dripping off him like water.

'Probably should check on the folks.'

Glancing over to the side he began putting his armor on his body. He had finally grown into his armor. His parents didn't care for humans armor, but his father did say he was impressed by the helmet. That or he liked it only cause it was shaped like his face. He even joked about him being a dragon knight.

'Arrogant bastard.' Garyx thought as he chuckled as he placed his helmet upon his head.

Turning he began walking towards the cavern where his parents slept. He had to walk through the different passageways that zig-zagged throughout the mountain. He had learned that if you weren't careful, you could get lost in the tunnels. He discovered that the first time when he got lost. Now he knew them like they were the back of his hand.

Looking forward he could see a fiery orange that was no doubt caused by the lava pools where his parents slept. Walking closer only to stop when he heard them talking.

"We can't keep hiding this from him."

'Mom.'

"We have to."

"Don't you think we kept this hidden from him long enough?"

Garyx stood there confused. What were they hiding from him?

"He doesn't need to know."

Garyx heard his mother growled. "So he is not supposed to know that his father is dying?"

Garyx eyes shot wide open, and his mouth went agape as he stared in disbelief at what he heard. His face went slack, mouth slightly open, body unmoving, and color draining from his face as he stares wide-eyed at the entrance to his parent's cavern. He froze up to a point where he was hardly breathing. His skin turned pale while his whole body shook to the point he had to lean against the wall of the tunnel or risked falling over.

"He will get over it."

"That's funny coming from you especially when you worried just like me when he went to the village." Silvara retorted.

Garyx couldn't see it, but he was pretty sure his father deadpanned.

"This is different."

"Explain how this is different!"

"He's not weak."

There was absolute silence as if everything that was alive suddenly disappeared. The only sound was flowing lava from the mountain.

"Our son is not the same boy from before. He has grown stronger, but it is still much for him to learn," Onaga spoke only to stop has a series of coughs came from his throat and more blood bursting from his mouth with each hack while Silvara rushed to his side and pressing her body against his for comfort. After a few deep breaths, he continued. "I know you worry about him as a mother only could. But he will be able to handle it. After all...he is our son."

Garyx stayed leaning against the wall with his head facing towards the ground so his face couldn't be seen. The silence was interrupted as there was a drop followed by a sizzling sound. Dripping on the ground was water. Garyx brought his right hand to his face. He felt the tears dripping down his face. They poured from his eyes like a waterfall.

"Garyx?" His parents voiced out.

Not be able to take it he turned and ran. He ran from it all. He ignored his parents shouting his name. He didn't want to hear the truth. He refused to accept it. Reaching an exit, he busted into flames as he transformed and flew. He flew down towards the forest and landed there. He covered his face with his claws, and he lay there with a few sobs escaping from his mouth though he tried to prevent them.

He had no idea how long he lay there crying before passing out. He opened his eyes when he heard an explosion echoed throughout the forest. Glancing up towards the mountain he saw it had erupted. Fire spewed from its mount while ash had begun to rain down its slopes.

'What is happening?'

Flapping his wings, he flew towards his home as fast as he could. As he got closer, he could feel something was wrong. Not just by looking at the mountain that shouldn't have erupted but inside his heart. Walking into the tunnel, he saw it had claw marks all through it while there was also fire still burning in a few spots. There were craters all over the ground while walls had holes in them. It seemed like there was a battle was fought here. With that thought, his eyes widened.

'Mother! Father!' He thought in horror.

He sprinted through the tunnels not slowing down one bit. The tunnels even had the signs of battle, but he didn't pay attention to it as he was focused on getting to his parents. He reached the cavern only to stop in shock at what he was seeing. There were four dragons there. The first dragon was covered in sapphire scales and had a sleek and muscular body. His claws and horns were ivory in color, and his wings were dark azure at the tips and almost as black as midnight underneath. It was as big as his father. Looking Garyx saw it had a hole in its chest while blood was pouring out of the wound while its organs lay near the body.

Glancing at the other dragon he saw had a sinuous and snakelike body with huge leathery wings. From nose to tail it was almost one hundred feet in length and was covered in sleek black scales. It had red eyes, white claws, and white horns, and a mud-yellow belly, but was otherwise completely black. The only way he knew it was dead was that it half of its face sliced off causing its brain to slide out of its skull that was cut in two now.

The next thing he saw had his eyes widened.

"No no no no no no." He sprinted over towards the two bodies that lay next to each other.

Onaga had wounds all over his face though it was just deep scratches. The real injury was the hole in his abdomen where blood had begun to cover the ground while some of it poured over the side into the lava pool. Laying in front of him with her head laying against Onaga's head was Silvara. Her wings were ripped off while she had a hole in her abdomen as well. Garyx whole body shook while he collapsed by his parent's body before he slowly leaned forward and brushed his head against his parents.

"Mom. Dad. Please wake up."

Neither of them responded nor did it seem like they were breathing.

"Wake up!" Garyx yelled while tears formed in his eyes.

He kept pressing up against them only raising their heads just for them to fall lifelessly to the ground. Sorrow filled his body as he stared at the unmoving bodies of his parents. A great sob escaped him, and he covered his face with his shaking hands as a great tremor overtook him. He mumbled incoherent things denying it all that it was just a nightmare, and he would wake up with his parents smiling down at him.

Backing away he let out another tear drip down his face.

"Don't ever give up my son."

Garyx jumped out of fright while glancing all around him looking for the owner of the voice but didn't see anyone. Turning back towards his parents he stared. He eventually gathered fire into his throat and sprayed it on them. He kept up trying to burn their bodies to ashes. Easier said than done. He was panting after he was done. He would leave but he one more thing to do.

Flying around the mountain, he dropped ash and watched as the wind just carried it away. He knew his parents wouldn't want him to waste away in pity. Taking one long last look at his home, he turned and flew off. Not sure where he was going.


	4. Chapter 3

Garyx left his home with more years flying by. Each seemed to pass quicker than the last. Live as a roaming dragon was difficult, yet exciting. He never realized how big the world was. There were vast seas of sand and water that stretched further than the eye could see. Fantastic creatures and colorful plants, each one different from the last filled every corner of the earth no matter how harsh the conditions. Living and learning helped him forget his parents...for a time.

As for the humans? He still viewed them as pathetic greedy beings. Their selfishness knew no bounds. He had seen them easily turned on one and another for things they wished to have. Even the smallest thing like a piece of shiny gold. Why would they kill one and another for a piece of crap? If it wasn't that, then it was to claim land.

Another reason he hated humans was the fact they always attacked him. Mostly out of fear. Another reason was they were...what the word he heard was? Aw yes. Knights. They thought if they have slain the beast than they would be heroes and gain fame from doing so. It was quite amusing how they tried only to be burned alive from their armor cooking them alive as it slowly melted onto their flesh. Other times it was a simple bite of his teeth piercing their armor and ending their lives in one bite. Still...he respected their courage...barely.

Garyx was flying high in the sky returning from a failed hunt. He was having a bit of trouble finding a good meal since the most massive thing he could find at the time was a cow. He figured that if he was high enough in the sky that the humans would barely see him. Garyx let out a frustrated sigh. He could just attack a village, but he wanted to stay away as far as possible from the humans.

"That's the third failed hunt in a row. I thought I was finally getting the hang of it but guess not. Dammit, if I don't find something to eat soon I'll have to leave the forest to find a new home. That would be a pain in my scaly ass. There might be something in this forest if I go deep enough in since I haven't looked through the whole place yet. And speaking of I better start checking out my surroundings."

Garyx could see the forest below and started to descend. Suddenly his senses kicked in making him stop midair. Something was coming toward him and fast. He quickly looked around to find what was coming at him. In the corner of his eye, he spotted something bright. He turned to see a glowing red thing in the air. He turned his head confused as to what it was.

"And what in the name of hell is that?"

Garyx stared at it for a moment… till he realized it was coming at him!

"OH SHIT!" He shouted and tried to dodge but was too late.

It hit him square in his left wing, paralyzing it. Unable to move his wing, he fell like a sack of rocks and was heading to the ground fast.

"This is going to hurt." He groaned as he tried to slow down and succeeded somewhat but still slammed into the ground knocking dust and earth everywhere while losing conciseness.

Garyx grumbled as he felt himself slowly waking up though he clenched his eyes in pain. His whole body felt like all the bones were broken though he could feel they weren't. Opening his eyes, he glanced up to see he was in the forest now though looking he could see many of the trees were broken probably from his fall. Growling he tried to raise himself up only to become confused when he couldn't move his body.

Glancing around with his head he saw why.

Wrapped around his entire body were chains that zig-zagged all over each other. What was more embarrassing was that his wings were bound in chains as well making them stand up straight. The chains were also wrapped tightly around his jaw to the point of where he couldn't spray fire if he wanted to. Not even a speck. Despite all this, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it didn't stop him from shaking his body everywhere causing the chains to jingle as he thrashed around. Anger filled his entire being as he was going to break out of this and kill whatever human did this to him!

"HI!" A young voice shouted.

Garyx stopped his thrashing only to turn his head towards a young human child that was looking at him with a bright smile with not a single trace of fear. Garyx didn't care that she was a child. He glared at her with all the hatred in his eyes while gathering fire in his lungs only to stop as he realized he still had his mouth chained shut. So all he could do was glare at her though it did let him look at her more closely.

The young girl wore a simple white dress with a gold braided belt. Her hair was long, wavy, and golden brown, falling brilliantly over her chest. The girl's face was milky white, with dazzling chocolate brown eyes. She also had a big bright smile on her face that seemed almost inhuman.

Garyx just glared at her though she didn't seem to notice as she continued her smiling.

"You sure are a majestic creature!"

Garyx anger quickly turned to confusion.

'Majestic?' He thought.

That was a new one. Everywhere he went humans had always called him monster or demon. But majestic? His eyes narrowed at the girl while she merely stood there with a smile on her face.

"I see you been talking with our new friend here." A woman voice spoke out.

Garyx eyes turned towards the voice only to see two humans standing there. A female and male.

The female wore a long black cloak that covered her entire body all the way down to her ankles while there was a hood over her head. On her feet were a simple pair of black sandals. She was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair that some hung out of her hood. What drew Garyx attention was golden eyes that seemed to shine like gold. Her eyes practically shined with power.

Turning his attention to the male he saw was wearing armor. The armor consisted of irregular guards his arms, chest, and shoulders, gray plates that covered his abdomen. Underneath it, he wore skin tight chainmail shirt, blue with gray chest and abdomen regions, and bands wrist. His pants are also blue and very suitable material form, with heel straps gray, and a long robe orange, wrapped around his waist. On top of his head, he wore a helmet that was shaped into a snarling wolf's head. Peering through it was a pair of blue eyes that stared right back at Garyx with no fear or hate. Strapped to his back was a giant blade that was almost touching the ground. The blade was thicker than any sword he had seen.

"Un huh!" The child shook her head yes.

Garyx growled as he struggled to get out of his binds once more.

"You not going to break out of those." The male spoke this time.

Garyx ignored him as he continued to struggle.

"Quite a stubborn beast ain't ya?"

Garyx stopped his struggle only to glare at the male with utter contempt in his eyes.

'The chains are big enough to hold a dragon...but too big for my human form.' He thought with an invisible smirk as he felt the fire in his heart, filling his chest and building up from there. With an intense burst of flames that went everywhere, he turned back into his human form with his armor on him. He learned how to transform into his dragon form while still wearing his armor.

Glaring at the humans who eyes were wide with surprise he smirked as he saw his opening. He felt the flames on his right arm, and it soon turned into a dragon claw. With a roar, he rushed at the surprised male and swung his arm horizontally intending to rip the male head off his body. He smirked when he saw his claw neared the male neck only to become shocked when he saw the male pull his sword off his back with a speed that should have been impossible. The giant sword was thrown in front of himself while Garyx claw slammed into the sword where a loud clang sound echoed throughout the forest. Garyx growled as he put his entire strength behind his arm only for him to struggle...him! Against a human! Looking forward he saw the males wasn't struggling at all. The man just stared at him before finally pushing back with his strength sending Garyx flying backward where his back slammed against a tree knocking the breath out of him.

'Damn it!'

Before he could even move, he felt chains wrapped around once more. Glancing up he saw the woman hand was glowing before it disappeared. Looking down he saw the chains that were wrapped around him were glowing gold.

"Those chains will grow into whatever you turn to even your dragon form."

Garyx growled as he burst into flames to transform his. Just as the female said, the chain grew to his size. Summoning fire once more he turned human again.

Glaring forward he saw the male had strapped his sword back on his back and had walked forward until he stood in front of Garyx staring down at him.

"I have to admit...that was a surprise." The male spoke.

Garyx only growled in response.

"Though you are not very strong."

"Let me out of these chains, and I'll show you strong when I rip you into pieces!"

"So you can talk. Though it doesn't change the fact you are weak."

Garyx gathered fire in his lungs before blasting fire at him only for the female to summon a barrier around them causing the flames to simply bounce off harmlessly to the side. Garyx continued spraying fire for a long time waiting for the barrier to fall. After a few minutes of not breaking the barrier, he stopped and lay there panting while taking in deep breathes while the barrier just held steady.

"You big meanie!" The young girl yelled while pointing a finger at the Garyx who simply sat there panting.

The barrier dropped while the male walked forward until he stood in front of the hybrid.

"Like I said. Weak."

If Garyx weren't panting for air, he would have roasted him or tried again.

"It's not that you weak in total that I speak of."

Garyx glanced up into the eyes of the human with confusion.

'He said I was weak yet I'm not?'

"You have focused on your dragon form that you never trained your human form letting it become weak."

"So? I never wanted to be a weak human like you." Garyx snarled.

"Yet this weak human just whooped your ass." He stated.

Garyx didn't reply but only growled as he glared.

The male continued to stare down at the dragon before turning to the female and spoke.

"Release him."

Garyx mouth dropped wide open at what he just heard. There was no way!

The chains wrapped around his body fell to the ground while the golden glow on them disappeared. Garyx rubbed his wrists before glaring up at the human.

"Why?"

"Simple. I want to train you. Not as a dragon but a human."

Garyx stared at the human as he rose to his feet.

"What do you get out of this?" Garyx asked with suspicion.

The male didn't answer.

"You have a destiny." The female spoke this time.

"Destiny?...Don't fuck with me!" Garyx yelled.

"Believe what you will."

"The offer still stands though. Why am I doing this you wonder?"

Garyx just stared at him.

"I believe you could become a strong knight if you chose to."

'Knight?'

He remembered when his father made a joke about him being a dragon knight. Did...he foresee this? He joked but his eyes...they seemed serious.

"Come on Mr dragon! You can be the first dragon knight!" The child shouted with a smile on her face.

Garyx just stared at the three with a thoughtful expression on his face. It was true he was stronger than any human in dragon form but as his human form? Well, the fight just explained it. Still...he didn't want to learn from humans.

'You have to learn how to live both human and dragon, my son.' He remembered his father words as well his mother.

With that thought, he made his decision.

"I would like for you to train me."

The smile the male had on his face made Garyx shiver in fear.

"Good. We can begin the tourtureeeee...I mean training."

The past few years were hell on earth for Garyx. No sleep, lots of running, push-ups, anything really to keep him moving, and it's working. Garyx looks as if he's about to fall asleep standing. He was covered with a mixture of mud, sweat, and blood. Every time he fell over or slowed down, the human male named Remonnet made sure to make him suffer for it. Now he was forced to run with a giant boulder tied to his waist. If he was in dragon form, he would have no problem but human? Hell.

Now here he was at the age of sixteen.

The female name was Ana and was a mage... a mighty mage. Despite having a powerful aura, she had an atmosphere of a loving mother. She showed love to him as well though Garyx just kept turning it down...then she gave him a look that scared him. No glare or raising her voice. Heck, even Remonnet was terrified of her!

The child that annoyed him to no end was named Haruko. That little brat seemed to never run out of energy. It was surprising at how her parent didn't get annoyed with her. But then again she was always annoying him by calling him dragon boy!

Despite all this, he became protective of them. Perhaps it was just like his parents felt when they saw him for the first time. He soon began to think... maybe not all humans were evil. He still regarded Haruko with little intelligence, Remonnet a sadist and Ana...something. Every day they would bring him fresh meat...uncooked. His favorite.

One day Remonnet told him his training was done and all that remained was one more task...For him to build his weapon. One of his own design.

"Why would I need a weapon when my body is a weapon?" He asked.

"Better to have it and not need it. Than not to have it and need it."

So here Garyx sat on a boulder as he thought of what weapon he wanted and what material to use. How was he supposed to know what to use!? He sat there until getting inpatient and stood up spraying fire into the air while roaring in anger. After he was done, he stood there panting with small flames coming out of his mouth. He stopped when he realized what he could use. After telling them, he would back he turned into his dragon form and flew. Back home.

He had indeed traveled the land though he always kept finding himself drawn back here no matter what. So it wasn't surprising when he found himself back in the cave of his parents. Walking through the tunnels, he arrived at the cavern. Still laying there were his parent's bones. Stepping forward he gazed at the pieces with a faraway look in his eyes. Reaching forward he grabbed two pieces. One from his father and mother. With a strong tug, the pieces snapped off. Turning he away he flew off.

He soon arrived back where the three were waiting for him. Remonnet merely nodded his head for Garyx to follow him.


	5. Chapter 4

Garyx glared at his opponent across from him while his opponent did the same. Neither of them moved as they both took in the others stance looking for the slightest opening in the other stance. It was absolutely quiet in the forest. No birds chirping not even the sound of crickets. It was dead quite as if everything stopped to watch the two fight. Garyx simply held his weapon in his right hand with the sharp end pointing down towards the ground.

In Garyx right hand was a glaive that was just as tall him with it being three inches taller. The whole shaft was made of dragon bone making it purely white with a curved gleaming silver blade at the end of it. The blade itself had no crossguard but it did have a black dragon mouth roaring with the blade coming out of it. The blade was thirty-two inches long. On the other end was another curved blade sticking out of it.

Garyx made the weapon from the very same bone he grabbed from his parents so in a sense he carried them with him. Remonnet was there with him when he made his weapon. He not only helped him made this weapon but taught the value of a weapon.

"Anyone can pick a blade up and use it or make it. A true master will forge his own weapon by his own hands."

So Remonnet did help him...as well whack him upside the head a few times when he got things wrong. The guy had to be a sadist.

Garyx stared at his opponent ahead of him. His opponent was hidden by the shades caused by the trees blocking out the sun. The two stared at one and another before rushing towards each other. Garyx dragged his blade through the ground as he rushed towards his enemy. The blade easily sliced through the earth and rock. Once they were a few feet away from each other Garyx brought his weapon up quickly above his head and slashed downwards vertically while gripping his glaive with two hands. There was a loud clang as metal met metal.

Pulling his weapon back he swung it in a forty-five diagonal only for the sound of metal to meet metal rang out through the forest again. With a growl, he began to swing back and forth with quick but powerful strikes only for them to be blocked while defending against attacks aimed at him as well.

His glaive met the enemy weapon with each of them reigning their blows on each other only for them to dodge, parry or block. Both warriors were blind to their surroundings as they fought with each trying to win against the other. All that mattered to them was this deadly dance and who would emerge the winner.

Garyx slashed down only for his opponent to dodge it by stepping to the side. Before he could move, he felt a fist slam into his face knocking him back but not before kicking the person in the face knocking him backward as well. Garyx stood while slamming his weapon into the ground with the blade pointing upright while holding it with his right hand. Growling he gathered fire into his left-hand growling before his arm transformed into a dragon claw while it was still on fire.

"Nice combination there. Though is it mostly for just show I wonder?"

Garyx growled. "I'll rip you to shreds!"

With a loud roar, he rushed towards the enemy with a quickness that seemed inhuman. Reaching his opponent, he swung his claw as hard as he could while the person raised his weapon to block it. There was loud clang while the enemy was sent backward a few feet and rolling on the ground a few times until he laid on his back. He tried to get up only to stop as Garyx appeared with his glaive pointed straight at his chest with the blade poking him.

"Yield," Garyx growled.

The person beneath just stared up at him. The two stared at one and other.

"Stop being a bully!" A young voice shouted.

Garyx tried to turn towards the voice only to be tackled to the ground while the said owner of the voice was laughing on top of him. Glancing up he saw it was Haruko.

"Stop being mean to daddy! Bad dragon! Very bad dragon!" Haruko scolded him while wiggling her finger at him.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Too late!" A cheery voice spoke while Garyx felt a sword on his leg.

"You know I won!" Garyx shouted while trying to pull Haruko off of him.

Remonnet simply smiled while strapping his sword back on his back. "I didn't yield. Therefore, I did not lose." He taunted Garyx

"Why you mad? Is it cause you lost?" Haruko asked while tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

"I didn't lose! You distracted me and caused me to lose brat!" Garyx growled as he stood up after finally getting Haruko off him.

The girl just stared up at him while Garyx was glaring at her with utter contempt.

"Bad dragon!" Haruko shouted while pulling a bottle out and spraying him with a few squirts of water. Garyx whole body twitched as he tried everything in his willpower not to kill the little girl.

"My my. Must you all be so loud? Can't you all just sit back and enjoy a cup of tea?" Ana spoke out while she sat on the ground while sipping from a small tea cup with a little smile on her face.

"That stuff you drink is nasty mommy!" Haruko said while making a yuck facial expression.

"That is true. Besides...this stuff is the best!" Remonnet shouted while pulling out a large flask.

"Alcohol? This early in the morning?" Ana asked.

"You are all idiots," Garyx muttered to himself.

"Don't be like that Dragonite."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Garyx shouted in anger.

Haruko just stood there with a thoughtful expression on her face while Garyx just stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"About three hundred, twenty-two."

Garyx didn't say anything though his hand was twitching even as he picked up his glaive.

'Must not kill. Must not kill. Must not kill. Must not kill.' He repeated in his head.

"Dragonite. That makes it..."

Garyx let out a roar that cut her off while swinging his glaive down at her only for her to duck and bring both her feet up...right between his legs. Garyx eyes widened as he stood there for a moment before falling on his knees dropping his glaive while grabbing jr with both hands and crouched over in pain.

"Bad Dragonite!"

'I hate her.' He thought as he stayed there on the ground in pain.

"Hey, Garyx. Why not hand into town for us?" Remonnet asked ignoring the glare that was sent his way.

"Sure. Let me just ignore the pain I'm in and get right on that."

"That's a good man," Remonnet spoke with a smile. Whether he knew Garyx was being sarcastic or didn't care no one knew.

Garyx slowly made it to his feet though it was really slow. Reaching down he picked up his glaive.

"I'll be back."

Jumping into the air, he busted into flames transforming into his dragon form and flying off west towards the nearest town that was ten miles away.

"You know he still hates humans right?" Ana asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Remonnet stopped drinking from his flask and just held it at his mouth while staring at his wife before shrugging his shoulders and continued drinking like there was nothing wrong. Ana just shook her head before taking a sip of her tea. Had they been paying attention they would have seen shadows moving in the tree lines behind them accompanied by the sound of bowstrings being pulled back.

Garyx grumbled the whole time he was flying. Most of it was about annoying brats. Looking up he could see he was already at the town though he felt something was wrong especially when he saw smoke rising out of the town that was too big to be a fire unless they burned the whole town. Mixed with the smell of smoke was...blood. Being curious he flew closer. He landed just outside of town and saw it looked like it was ransacked. The windows were broken, some of the buildings were torn and on fire. What drew his attention were the bodies that littered the streets. Walking through he could see death everywhere he stared. Most of them were humans in armor, and it seemed like there was a battle.

'What in the world happened here?'

Garyx stopped as he smelled another scent...no... more than one. Alive. Glancing over at a building he walked towards it while grasping his glaive in his hand. He was soon standing by a door that led down into what appeared a wine cellar. Reaching for with one hand he yanked it open only to raise his weapon up to block a pitchfork that would have stabbed right between the eyes. Glancing at the owner, he could see an old man. Behind him were children along with a few females and males with each carrying a weapon of some kind.

Garyx saw they looked ready to charge at him causing him to glare at them making them step back in fright.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. But if you attack me, I will kill you." Garyx stated.

The humans didn't say anything as Garyx stepped back.

"Now what happened here?"

"You mean you not with them?"

"Who?"

The old man just stared at him searching for any sign of deceit but saw none.

"Our village was attacked by bandits a few days ago. As you can see the guards were no match for their superior numbers."

Garyx just stared at him.

'Bandits? What in the world is that? Wait a few days ago!?'

"Did you happen to see where they went!?"

The old man merely pointed...right, where the three humans were located.

'No.'

Garyx sprinted a few feet before jumping into the air and bursting into flames as he transformed and flew off ignoring the sound of surprise and shock behind. He flew faster than he had ever flown. All he had on his mind was the three humans. He ignored everything else. Reaching where they made camp he transformed back into human form only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. The camp was destroyed with the tents torn to pieces, and anything that had looked valuable was taken. What drew his attention was the two lifeless bodies that laid next to each other filled with arrows with two males standing above them.

"How the hell did we get stuck having to carry this guy equipment?"

"Cause the boss said so."

"Still..."

"Do you want to tell him that?"

"No! Still, though."

"Come on. Let's hurry up and take this equipment and get back to camp. I'm interested in what the boss plans to do with the little girl."

Garyx let out a roar while his right hand transformed into a claw and he rushed towards them. Before one of them could react, his head was taken clear off with blood spurting from the body before it fell to the ground. Turning towards the other human Garyx gripped him the throat and spun slamming him into a tree where the trunk cracked from the force of it while the bandit spit out blood. The Bandit shook in fear as Garyx brought his face closer towards him while flames were dancing at the corners of his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"WHERE IS THE GIRL!?"

"The girl? S...s...she's at our camp." He bumbled out while shaking in fear.

Garyx glanced out of the corner of his eye at the bodies of Ana and Remonnet before turning back to the human.

"Why did you do this?" Garyx growled.

"T...t..t..to take the stuff."

Garyx growled.

"Where is your camp?"

The bandit answer was to point in one direction. Garyx having what he need gathered flames in his throat then opened his mouth spitting it on the human causing him to scream in agony as he was burned alive by the flames. Garyx simply stood there holding the squirming human until he stopped moving before simply letting him go and the body fell to the ground burning.

Garyx turned walking over towards the two bodies and stared down at them with sadness. Sadness he had not felt in a long time. Crouching down he stared at their eyes that had remained open. Their eyes were empty now. The life that once filled them was gone leaving lifless eyes that seemed to stare forever. Reaching forward he closed them while slowly standing up. Turning towards the direction of where the bandits camp was he jumped into the air transforming with a burst of flame and flew towards them with two goals in mind. Saving Haruko and making the ones who did this pay.

He followed the scent of Haruko and her blood. That just made him more furious while he was breathing flames out his mouth. He glanced down and saw he had arrived. Looking down he saw a small camp of some sort. He was smelling a lot of different scents. Listening he could hear them talking. Not surprising they didn't see him since most dragons usually just stayed in their caves.

"I can't wait to have a go at those women we caught. They'll make good sex slaves that we can sell to any brothel once we properly break them in." One bandit that had an eye patch over his eye said.

'Brothel? Sex?' Garyx thought.

"Who gets who though? There are more of us than there are of them. Plus I want my share with them tonight since I helped catch the bitches."

"I get them all first. I break them in then you all can have them. I'm keeping the little one, though. She's just the right age I like."

Garyx growled. Tucking his wings into his body, he drill-rushed the ground while gathering fire around himself. He heard one of the humans say something but ignored it as he slammed in the middle of them. Earth was blasted everywhere while flame burst along with it. Many of the humans were sent flying different directions. Not waiting he spun and slammed his tail into three humans knocking them aside. Satisfied he turned to the others and saw there were twenty of them.

He smiled showing his sharp fangs. He could smell their fear.

"D...d...d...dragon."

Garyx stared at the one that stood in front of the rest.

The man was fat while wearing a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. In his right hand was a small morningstar.

"Where is she?" Garyx Growled while snorting flames out his nose.

The bandits didn't answer him but instead took a step back.

Garyx roared while fire surrounded him until he turned human while slamming his weapon into the ground causing it make a small crater.

"Where is the little girl!?" He roared again while flames came from his mouth giving him the appearance of a demon standing on fire.

The leader stared at him with a neutral expression on his face though if you looked closer you would see the fear in his eyes

"If...we give her to you..." The fat man took a big gulp before he continued. "Will you leave us alone?"

Garyx didn't say a word as he stood glaring at the coward. Letting out a flame from his mouth he shook his head yes...barely.

The bandit leader leaned his head over towards one of the others and whispered something to two of them with them nodding their heads yes and run off while Garyx glared at them all. "If you try anything..." Garyx let the threat hang.

A minute later he saw a bandit walking with Haruko next to him. Looking he could see she had a small bruise on her cheek causing him to let out a snort of flames in anger. The fat leader said something causing the bandit to let Haruko go where she ran over towards Garyx who kept his eyes on the bandits to ensure they didn't try anything.

Haruko ran over towards him and threw her arms around him while Garyx just stood there listening to her sobs.

"We had an agreement." The fat man spoke.

Garyx growled then glanced down at Haruko not hearing or smelling the bandit twenty-five yards away behind him with a bow drawn and arrow notched aimed at him.

"You ok brat?"

Haruko glanced up at him with her eyes red with tears in them. Garyx watched confused as her eyes widened. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she suddenly pushed him away. Time slowed down as Garyx watched as an arrow slammed into Haruko chest causing her to fall to the ground and land there. Time picked up as Garyx immediately dropped his weapon as he kneeled down by her and picked her up with one arm while her knees stayed there.

"Haruko!"

"Dragonite?" Haruko voice was full of pain.

Garyx swallowed when he glanced at the arrow that had surely hit her in a vital spot. "Yes. Dragonite is here! Don't you dare close your eyes!"Garyx shouted when he saw her eyes closing.

Garyx ignored the shouting of the bandits and their leader.

"...I can hear them...I can hear my mom and dad." Haruko spoke as Garyx eyes widened while water had begun to form in them.

"...Dragonite...I'm cold." Haruko spoke while Garyx just pulled her closer to him causing her to smile.

"Hehe, ...you're always warm."

Garyx grit his teeth together with tears finally slowly pouring down his face.

"I'm getting sleepy."

Garyx eyes met her tired ones that were slowly closing.

"NO! No, no, no! You need to stay awake! Please!" Garyx shouted desperately.

"Dragonite...I have something for you." Haruko reached her shirt pulling out a piece of paper.

"Haruko...please. Stop talking and save your strength brat." Garyx begged the girl in his arms.

"Please...take it...I made it for you..." Garyx nodded while slowly taking the paper as if it was made of glass.

"Can I...go to sleep now?...I'm really tired." Garyx whole body trembled with her in his arms.

"...hehe...don't...cry you bully...You did your best..." Haruko spoke while giving Garyx a gentle smile.

With a shaky hand, she brushed away the tears that were falling down his face, making him tremble more. Pulling her hand back, she adjusted herself, so her head was resting comfortably on Garyx's shoulder.

"...I think it's time for me to go...My dad and mom are smiling at me...Dad says if you don't...keep training...he's going to kick your ass."

"So they are here to pick you up huh?" Garyx tried to joke though he choked up.

"Thank you...Garyx." Haruko said his name for the first time. "For being there with my family and me."

"Please...stop saying this crap brat. I don't want to hear it." Garyx spoke though his tone betrayed his words.

"No matter what anyone says...My brother Garyx is the kindest and strongest person I know...I love you brother...and I always will." Haruko flashed Garyx the brightest smile he saw from her before it slowly thinned to a small upturn of her lips.

With those parting words, Garyx finally broke down. With his free hand, he opened the paper she given him. Tears fell, even more, when he saw a picture of him with her family with the words big brother underneath.

Garyx slowly sat Haruko down before walking over a few feet and grabbed his glaive and slowly stood up before turning around slowly facing the bandits who stood rooted in place from fear. Garyx glared at them while tears fell down his face. Garyx felt fire gathering around him before he finally reared his head up towards the sky and let out a loud roar that seemed to echo through the whole land and was full of anger, pain, and anguish while the fire was spraying around him everywhere while pieces earth was being blown up and pushed away.

His head faced back down as he stared at the bandits while his left hand transformed. With a sudden burst of speed, he slashed one of the bandit's throats wide open with his dragon claw before spinning and slashing his weapon horizontally that slashed right through three of them cutting them in half causing blood to spray on him. Turning towards the other he merely sprayed fire at them and listened to their dying screams. He suddenly heard feet shuffling. Turning he saw one of the bandits running Growling he raised his glaive with one hand before throwing it. The weapons soared through the air and slammed into the bandit sticking him to the wall of a building. Snorting out flames he walked over. Once he was close, he reached and yanked his weapon out causing the bandit body to fall on the ground with a soft thud.

Garyx snorted flames out his mouth as he turned to leave only to whip his head back around when he smelled more humans and could hear them inside the building he was standing at. He grabbed the door and simply ripped it off tossing it a few feet away. He gathered his flames in his throat ready to roast the people inside only to stop at what he saw.

Shackled in chains were women that appeared to be from ages eighteen to thirty. Looking at each of them he could see a few of them had scars on their faces while others had ones that looked like they were made just recently. He could see them shivering fear of him no doubt thinking he was with the ones who did this to them. Walking over he saw them all flinch back from him thinking he was going to hurt them or the fact that his hand was still a dragon claw. Letting out a growl he ripped the chain off the first girl before continuing down the line until he saw they were all free. Letting another snort out of his nose he exited the building walking over towards Haruko body. Gathering fire around himself, he transformed into his dragon form while storing his weapon away with his magic. He slowly reached down picking up Haruko body before slowly lifting her in his dragon claw.

"Who...are you?"

Garyx turned towards the voice to see it was the woman he freed. They no longer held fear in their eyes though they were cautious with curiosity in them. He stared for a few more seconds then spoke in a deep voice. "Garyx."

With that being said he flapped his wings once and was in the sky soaring through the air towards where her parents laid. In no time, he ended up in the clearing while landing softly walking over he laid Haruko body down with her parents. He gazed at them with an unreadable expression though his face remained wet from the dry up tears on his face. Gathering flames, he launched them at the three. Garyx stood there staring into the fire as it slowly burned the bodies. Even after there was nothing left to burn he still stood there watching the flames for who knows how long. He didn't realize it yet, but the women he saved had begun spreading his name to their villages. A man that could turn into a dragon. A knight that was a dragon. Garyx The Dragon Knight.


	6. Chapter 5

Garyx never returned to the forest nor did he ever come near the location of where Haruko and her family died. They were his light in the dark world of humans after his parents were killed. Though he enjoyed spending time with them (Not that he would admit it), His old opinion quickly returned. He stayed in his human form though and interacted with them more than he had as a dragon. He associated with them, but he was surprised at their reactions and disgusted at the same time.

The women he had saved told people of their savior and apparently the town he visited before...the town he visited. Many humans came to him asking for help while there were others who only wanted to use his power to conqueror the land for themselves. From just this, he avoided them all together though it seemed impossible to hide anywhere. The legend of a knight becoming a dragon had spread quickly through the land. All cause of the few who had seen his transformation...the ones that are alive anyway. What was worse than all this? Scholars were coming to him seeking knowledge. An effortless breath of fire drove them away.

'Not that it stops them from seeking me still.' Garyx snorted flames out his nose as he laid in lava while in human form with only his head sticking out.

The cave he found was abandoned entirely. It was inside a mountain just like his old home. No animals in sight for miles. He wondered why. His question was answered when the volcano erupted causing lava to pour down the side of it destroying some of the lands down below. With a few quick movements, he was able to open a path of the lava to where it poured into where he slept. Now he had a nice relaxing lava tub with warm rocks above it. So all in all, he found a pretty comfortable home. Plus the constant lava flow soothed most of his annoyed thoughts. He twirled his finger in the mess while also watching the thick magma travel its path. A gruff smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

His smirk disappeared while a look of annoyance appeared on his face. It was all cause of a specific smell that entered his nose. Humans.

"It amazes me how they find me so quick," Garyx grunted as he stood up while magma dripped down his body like water.

Glancing over at his armor he walked over and quickly begun strapping it on. He stopped at the last piece of it. His helmet. Garyx stood there staring the helmet with a forlorn look before he quickly shook it off and placed the helmet on than grasped his glaive which he decided to name Kuroi Ryū. Once it was grasped firmly in his hand, he transformed into his dragon form and flew off through the tunnels towards the intruders with all intention of driving them off and if that fails...kill them. Though...he was sensing a dark power from one of the humans that made him nervous for some reason.

He turned the corner, and that was he saw them. Standing there armed with all sorts of weapons were three knights covered from head to toe in armor. Behind them were five other warriors though they were wearing different types of armor from the knights. Perhaps they were mercenaries he heard about. The one person that drew his attention was the one standing in front of them.

It was a young woman that had green eyes, and ankle-length, black hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down showing off her leg. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts.

When he looked at her, it made him nervous. He could feel his instincts telling him to run. The dark presence he felt was coming from this woman. Snorting he landed with a loud thud that kicked up dust while transforming until he stood holding his Blade. Garyx blew out a small flame towards the group causing the warriors to step back in fear while the woman merely smiled at him.

"There you are. My champion." The female spoke with...a weird tone that Garyx had not heard before.

Garyx braced himself for a fight though the warriors just stayed where they were at. He watched as the woman strode forward, swaying her hips from side to side purposefully. Had it been a male that approached him he would have killed them though he swore on his honor that he would never harm a child, woman, or an elder.

"I had no idea the famous 'Dragon Knight' was such a strong, handsome man. Such a warrior would easily be able to command my armies and destroy my enemies." The female extended her hand trying to stroke his face while also trying to push her chest into Garyx's face.

Garyx took a step back disgusted.

The female voice lost its smooth quality and stopped trying to press her chest into his face. "Listen to my words, Garyx The Dragon Knight. I offer you a chance to command and to kill on a scale you can't imagine."

"No. Leave."

Garyx stern and immediate response seemed to shock the woman. Her mouth hung open as if she had more to say. It suddenly twisted into a snarl. "I'm afraid that won't do."

"Leave!" Garyx roared while two wings burst from his back while flames surrounded him. "I have no interest in humans or their wars!"

The woman didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "You don't fool me. You're a warrior. War is the only thing that interests you."

Garyx was considering taking away his oath about never harming a woman.

Garyx stared at her though he glanced at her hands to see them clenched into fists causing his eyes to narrow. 'What is she going to do?'

"If you will not choose to serve me willingly than I will make you!"

With that last shout, he saw her warriors finally moved towards him with their weapons causing him to chuckle.

"I guess you don't know dragons," Garyx taunted as he summoned his wings and with one strong flap of them he flew above them while glaring down at them. "WE ARE NEVER BEATEN EASILY!" He roared and rushed down towards them.

The witch had summoned a barrier of some sort that protected her while her guards were not so lucky. When he slammed into the ground debris, and dust picked up everywhere while knocking a few of the knights back. Only three of them stood there with their hands wiping at their eyes to get the dust out of them. Not giving them time Garyx swung his weapon horizontally cutting through two them like butter and their armor did nothing. Not stopping he grabbed the third one by his throat lifting him up.

"I'm not impressed," Garyx spoke while he choked the knight.

He spun around and held the knight in front of him while the person let out a loud cry of pain before falling silent. Sticking through him was four swords that were covered in blood that dripped to the ground. Letting go Garyx swung his weapon once more cutting through the dead warrior and the ones behind their dead comrade.

Garyx snorted in boredom while turning towards the last two people in his home. The witch had stood there with a smile not even caring that he had slaughtered seven of her guards. The last guard was shaking in fear and Garyx could smell a deep foul smell coming from the guard. Looking closer he could see yellow drops coming from him that dripped down to the ground. Garyx looked closer and saw the guard was just a young boy judging from his small size.

"Leave," Garyx spoke.

The guard let out a whimper while throwing his sword to the ground and turned running as fast as he can. Satisfied Garyx turned to the woman only to see her hand glowing a dark black. Suddenly he saw the guard sword flying towards the young man. His eyes widened when he saw the sword pierce right through the boy back and out his chest before he fell to the ground unmoving.

He stared at the unmoving body. His hand began to tighten on his weapon while his body shook with rage. Finally, he turned towards her with flames coming from his mouth. "Why?"

The witch just shrugged her shoulders. "He was a coward."

"He was a child."

"So he was."

With a roar, he summoned his wings. With one strong flap of them, he thrust his weapon forward with things making him faster.

The witch let out a scream of fright but was able to put her barrier in time though she was pushed back while her barrier cracked. She took a quick glance at it before turning her attention back to him. That gave Garyx all the time he neede as he transformed his right hand into a claw which he swung forward causing the barrier to crack some more and pushing back.

Garyx let out a roar than proceded to continue swinging his weapon or claw continuously. He didn't stop or slow. All the while the witch had a look of concentration on her face while sweat dripped down her head. Garyx suddenly jumped back into the air only to transform. With a loud roar and flames gathering around him he began spinning his body like a drill with fire around him. He slammed the barrier causing it to shatter like glass while sending the witch to slam into a rock spitting up blood before falling to her knees holding her chest in pain.

Garyx victory roar echoed throughout the cave. With a look a confident smirk he transformed into his two-legged form and strode confidently to his fallen foe who glared up at him.

"I...wont-" She struggled to stand.

"Stop trying. You lost witch." Garyx spoke while raising Kuroi Ryū pointed at her chest causing her to stop.

"Like I said. I will not follow you. Leave, and I will let you keep your pitiful life."

For a moment it seemed as though she had accepted this turn of events. Her features relaxed as a long tired hissed through her teeth. The tense muscles in her body unwound one at a time. Garyx noticed her surrendering and lowered his weapon. He had no intention of killing an opponent so far below his level. He turned to leave.

"On-ara-miavama-ukowaka."

Garyx stopped and turned and saw the witch had put her hands together in front of her face with her eyes closed. Was she praying?

"Ara-miavama-ukowaka...Ara-miavama-ukowaka...Ara-miavama-ukowaka...Ara-miavama-ukowaka!" With the last chant, her hands glowed that same color from before.

Without warning, she threw her hands towards him. Garyx eyes widened as he didn't have time to react as dark tendrils launched themselves at him. Garyx felt the magic slam into his body, but instead of pain, he watched in horror as the tendrils wormed their way into every crevice of his armor. They wiggled around until they seeped into his very skin. Garyx roared in pain as he dropped his weapon and gripped his helmet as he felt the tendrils burrowed into his very head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Garyx shouted as the tendrils wormed all around inside his body. "STOP!"

The woman just laughed at Garyx as he pulled his helmet off with it clinging on the ground as he gripped his head. Garyx roared once more as the tendrils wrapped themselves around his heart and squeezed. His voice grew louder and louder until he was simply roaring like a dying beast. Garyx fell to the ground in a fetal position while rolling around gripping his head.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME." The woman spoke causing Garyx to stop his rolling. "You are nothing. Nothing but a beast, eager to consume all.." Images began to fill Garyx's mind. Fire; rubble; blood... " Look deep into your heart. You know that's it true. You want to destroy...to conquer! To follow me to battle..." His blade sticking out of a body; his claws tangled in the flesh of humans, them running in fear..." You want to destroy it all for me."

"I...I..." Garyx mind snapped into place though he couldn't feel his body listening to his command though the voice commanded him to move. "I will consume."

Garyx grasped his helmet and reattached it while picking up Kuroi Ryū. Standing up he slammed the bottom of his blade into the ground. The woman giggled excitedly at her new 'champion.' She merely filled his mind with one goal. The urge to fight and kill in her name. The witch circled the knight twice, taking in every detail of her new champion with eager eyes. She stopped in front of him and smiled devilishly up at towards where his eyes were hidden. Taking a finger, she made a line down Garyx chest to his abdomen where it lingered. The gesture completely lost on the bewitched knight. The woman stepped back.

"I think it's time to visit Camelot. After all the people need to know they will have a new queen." The woman began chuckling which soon turned into laughter. All the while Garyx stood there with a distant stare in his eyes lacking any life at all.


	7. Chapter 6

Garyx circled high in the sky observing the battlefield down below. It had been three years since he was forced into serving the dark witch. In just three years he had become infamous. The towns they marched through had resisted his...'mistress' rule and were destroyed. All by him. Now here he was in what undoubtedly was the final battle to take control of the land. He looked down at the army they were fighting. They were severely outnumbered, yet they were still able to hold them off. He snorted out flames. He suddenly heard his mistress whisper in his head. Commanding him to destroy. Letting out a roar he rushed down towards the ground with fire gathering around him.

Reaching the ground, he slammed into the ranks of his enemy sending many of them flying while also smashing those with his tail and breathing fire down upon them. Flying up into the air once more he transformed into his human form in mid-air while flipping backward and landed crouched down on his knees with Kuroi Ryū grasped in his right hand. He stayed there for a moment then let out a small flame from his mouth before standing on his feet. He began twirling his weapon all around him while gathering his fire letting his blade swinging it around while growling before slamming the end of his weapon into the ground causing the ground to break apart while fire gathered around him. He let out a snarl before yelling causing fire and earth to spray all around him.

In front of him were knights. They didn't show it, but Garyx could easily smell their fear. A frenzied bloodlust settled over surrounded. He wanted to kill more. More. More! Humans deserved none other than death which he would gladly give it to them. Taking one more glance at the knights, he roared out a challenge with flames still burning around him. "If you're ready to join your comrades in death; then I accept your challenge!"

A few of the Knights ran for their lives while others still stood their ground despite their far.

"Hold your ground!" One of the knights shouted. Probably their captain yet the warriors...no...cowards still ran.

Letting out another roar he slammed into the enemies ranks. His weapon was almost a blur as he slashed through them cutting through their armor. He spun and thrust his weapon forward where it impaled through one soldier and the two others behind him. Gripping his Kuroi Ryū with both hands while planting his feet firmly in the ground he spun with the three bodies on his weapon and with a simple throw he tossed the bodies where they slammed into their comrades. Garyx transformed his left hand into a dragon claw. Turning he swung his left hand knocking three knights away killing them. Turning towards the remaining ones he saw them fleeing. Growling at their cowardice, he gathered fire in his lungs before spraying a fireball towards the group where it engulfed them. He simply turned ignoring their dying screams.

'Garyx.' A voice whispered in his head causing him to stop. He knew the voice belonged to his mistress.

'Would you like a taste of more power?' She offered sweetly...too sweetly. ' You can if you play nice!'

Garyx roared in pain as he felt the dark magic that coursed through him began to burn him as his body tried to adapt to it. He felt it rush through his vein all the way to his fingertips. His body convulsed as it struggled to adjust. His roar turned into a horrible scream that ripped from his lungs.

'Good. Now kill the king of this kingdom!'

Garyx into the sky as he transformed once more and with a single flap of his wings flew through the air. He laid waste to all who was in his way. Be they were enemy or friend. His fire consumed them all. All this for his one goal. The head of the king. Flapping his wings harder he could see the person that his mistress wanted dead.

Standing surrounded by knights who were both fighting while others lay at his feet wounded. The figure was wearing armor just like all other knights. For some reason, Garyx could feel a power coming from this person even though they didn't look like a mage. In his right hand, he held a sword that's hand-guard was a brilliant silver and curved close to the handle.

Garyx roared as he rushed down towards his target. The human looked up at him as he dove down towards him. Garyx saw fear in the man's eyes, but his eyes were also shining with determination. Garyx landed a few feet away from shattering the ground as he landed. For a moment, the two stared at each other.

Garyx launched himself at the man's throat. In an instant, he sprang nimbly to the side while Garyx retaliated by swiping his claws and breathing fire, but the man dodged but not before slashing Garyx across the eye. Garyx didn't feel the pain as he only saw his target ahead of him even as blood dripped down his face.

"Can you really take pleasure in resorting to dark magic to win your battles?!"

Garyx registered a faint amount of surprise when the man spoke to him. His surprise faded away and turned to anger.

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Garyx bellowed furiously.

He lunged forward, snapping his jaws inches from the man's face. Despite wearing heavy armor, the man was still quick. Garyx heart ached to make the kill. Finish him, and this would all go away...

"Open your eyes!" He shouted. "I believed you to be a proud dragon knight! Not a sellsword for darkness!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Garyx roared lashing out with his tail catching the human off guard. It slammed into him knocking him to the ground while dropping his sword that skittered a few feet away from him.

How dare this human speak to him that way! He knew nothing about his life! Garyx stepped forward with fire licking the corner of his mouth. Garyx stared down at the human who merely stared up at him with a look of pity. He didn't need any sympathy!

'Garyx.'

A voice...no...a few familiar voices spoke inside his head. Not the dark witch.

Garyx looked past the human, squinting through the red haze that enveloped his vision. His eyes widened at what he was seeing, and he couldn't believe it. Looking right back at him was Silvara and Onaga. They were staring at him with looks of love.

'Well, my son? Are you a proud dragon warrior or aren't you?'

Garyx body trembled.

'Yeah, Dragonite!'

Garyx eyes widened even more even as he felt slight tears form in his eyes. Appearing next to his parents were Remonnet, Ana, and Haruko. Garyx only stared at them.

"I have taught you as a knight did I, not Garyx?" Remonnet asked. "Have you forsaken your honor as a Dragon Knight?"

"Yeah, why are you letting that ugly witch control you!? Are you weak!? Kick her ass!"

Garyx whole body shook as he fought the dark magic that coursed through his body. A flame was building in his chest that was now licking his teeth trying to escape. It wanted to break free and scorch the man down to ashes.

Kill him.

No.

KILL HIM.

NO!

He swallowed his flames and closed his eyes.

I am a proud dragon Knight!

You are an abomination!

His memories were playing out in his mind. His tribe calling him an unholy monster. The sting of his human parent's blades. His parents loving gaze as they looked down at him. Onaga gentle firm eyes telling him. "Burn it from your mind young one. From now on, your name shall be Garyx. My son."

He remembered his parent's death and when he met Haruko and her family with them helping heal his heart. Their deaths and Haruko last words. He lived among the humans. Lost his will to the witch. Became her unwilling puppet, bound to her by threads of loyalty held sacred. The only loyalty he ever needed was to himself.

"NO!"

With that one word, Garyx felt something break. He threw his head back roaring with wings spread out wide, as though shedding invisible chains. The dark magic in him was pushed out from his body. The horrible, ceaseless energy burned away, leaving him in control. Finally, he felt free.

Garyx roared triumphantly beating his wings against the air. "I won't be controlled by anyone!"

Garyx took a deep breath in and out. There was still one more thing to do. He turned ignoring the man and with a single flap of his wings he was in the air zooming across the sky with one goal in his mind. The head of the dark witch! Reaching her main camp, he slammed into the central camp sending fire and earth everywhere. Turning he bit one warrior in half causing blood to feel his mouth. With half the body still in his mouth, he spun and threw it into five soldiers knocking them to the ground. Before they could even try to get up, they were crushed by Garyx claws.

"Come out witch!" Garyx roared as he changed back into his human form holding Kuroi Ryū in his right hand while slamming the end down into the ground.

"Shouldn't you be out killing for me my champion?" That damn voice he heard the entire time he was under her control.

Turning towards his left, he saw the damn female that had put him under her control. She still wore that damned smirk as before.

"I am not your champion witch! You are right about killing, though."

The female simply smiled. "Oh?"

He knew she was taunting him.

Garyx rushed towards her swinging his weapon down with all his strength. She merely summoned a shield that blocked Garyx Kuroi Ryū though her eyes did widen when her magic shield crack.

"Impossible!"

"You should know that you can't ever tame a dragon!" With a last roar, he broke magic shield broke sending her flying and slamming into a tent knocking it over.

Garyx snorted flames out his mouth as he strode over towards her even as she removed the tent from atop of her only to stop as Garyx Kuroi Ryū was an inch away from piercing her chest. She could only look up at his face that now had a scar going across his face with blood still dripping from the wound.

Garyx growled inside his mind he wanted to kill her. He wanted to make her suffer as she had done to him. Now he only stared down at her with her eyes wide with fright.

"I don't care what you do. I will let you live as long as you never come after me again. If you do..." Garyx let the threat hang in the air as he pressed his Kuroi Ryū into her chest drawing some blood.

The witch growled before eventually shaking her head yes.

Satisfied with her answer he turned around and walked away. He didn't notice her hand glowing while her face had a sneer on her lips. Garyx instincts were screaming at him to turn around. He grabbed his weapon and spun just as the witch threw her magic at him. Garyx watched as her head flew off her body with blood spraying through the air while her magic slammed into him. Garyx had enough time to watch her body collapse to the ground just as he lost his vision when a bright flash blinded him.


	8. Chapter 7

Darkness covered Garyx vision. He seemed to be falling through an endless void. He looked around, wondering where he was. Then he waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. The more he waited, the more nervous he became. Just as he was about to shout out in annoyance, he then saw a bright light headed his way. The light grew brighter, and brighter, and brighter until it became so bright that he had to shield his eyes. Then everything went black.

When he came to, he was greeted with the feeling of soft grass. Bright light filled his vision. When he adjusted to the light, he sat up and scanned his surroundings. He seemed to be in a forest filled with dark, weird looking plants. The forest gave off an uneasy feeling like it was watching his every movement. He then stood up slowly.

'Where am I?' Questions were buzzing through Garyx head like a bunch of angry bees all the while he was glancing around at this place.

How did he end up in a forest? He was in an open field. What had that witch done!? Garyx sighed. The good thing was he got to see her head roll off her shoulders. Back to the matter at hand. Garyx suddenly couldn't feel Kuroi Ryū in his hand causing him to look everywhere for it. To most, it would be just a weapon, but to him, it was precious to him. After all, he carried the ones he ever cared for in his life in that weapon. He stopped as he saw sunlight reflecting off something. Glancing over he saw his greatest ally through all his battles stabbed into a tree. Walking over he grasped the handle that was made from the bones of his parents and with a simple yank the weapon was free.

Glancing at the forest, he tried to think of more of his surrounding...and why did this forest felt weird to him. He stopped when he heard a small snap of a twig coming from his right. Narrowing his eye, he turned towards the sound while swinging Kuroi Ryū around before pointing it towards a bush with one hand.

"Come out now before I tear you to pieces!" Garyx growled as he stared into the bush.

He continued to stare. It didn't take long before several green eyes suddenly revealed themselves in the shadows of the bush. Growls and even an occasional howl could be heard as canine-like wood creatures revealed themselves slightly causing a confused expression to appear on Garyx face as he stared.

'Wolfs? Made out of wood?'

He had seen wolves before though they didn't have glowing green eyes. They most certainly weren't made out of wood.

The wolves walked around him in circles, closing the gap between them and Garyx slowly but surely. All the while, they were snarling and biting at each other, as if they were arguing over who would make the first launch. Garyx eyes narrowed at the hunting tactic he seen before. So he stood there waiting for the wolves to make their move. Garyx brought Kuroi Ryū back towards his side while resting one end of the weapon on the ground. To anyone who had looked at him it would like he was giving up. Garyx instead was waiting.

One of the wolves finally broke free from the rest of the pack. It rushed towards him and leaped into the air to pounce on its meal. Garyx spun and swung Kuroi Ryū upwards with one hand. The blade quickly slashed through the wolf body like butter causing it split down the middle before the pieces fell past Garyx who stood there holding his weapon before twirling it around until it was behind him. Garyx glared over at the rest of the wolfs with a snarl.

A few of the younger wolves started to back away from the creature, the consequence of their friend's last attack still fresh in their mind. Their retreat was soon halted by a sharp bark from their pack leader, who growled furiously at Garyx before letting out a loud howl. One by one, the other wolves began to join in with their howls, and soon enough, the entire pack was in on it.

It was then that all of them while Garyx just raised an eyebrow, started to glow green. Their bodies slowly shattered into pieces as their branches began to attach themselves to the pack leader. Even a few stumps and old trees floated in over Garyx head as the monstrosity in front of him continuously grew in size. Giants claws dug themselves into the earth as they sunk deeper and deeper down into the soil from their owner's weight.

The giant timberwolf let out a thundering roar. Its sickening breath came out of its mouth in a trail of dark green smoke, packing the punch of a powerful, stinking gust of wind. Drops of nectar dropped from its fangs as its lowered its head to look at the surely horrified expression on the creature's face.

Garyx just stood there not impressed at all with an unreadable expression. The wolf's eyes widened in surprise before a hateful growl escaped its throat while it took steps towards Garyx who still did not shake in fear. Finally, his lips formed a smile. "Want to play with the big boys now pup!?"

Garyx body was consumed by fire. The next second he appeared in his dragon form with the flames still surrounding him yet not burning the forest. He let out a small breath of fire while the giant wolf only stared at its prey with fear causing it to take a few, anxious steps back. As it backed further and further away. Its steps became unbalanced, nearly making the monster fall over in now complete terror. Garyx snorted out some flame at the creature that had turned from wanting to eat him to a sniveling coward.

"Leave."

The wolf wasted no time, letting out a loud whimper as it made a heel turn and ran for its life while Garyx humphed still staring at where the wolf ran off. Letting out a sigh he needed sleep. He doesn't even remember having a good nights rest. That was when he smelled something familiar. Glancing up he saw smoke in the air. Following where it was coming from he saw it leading towards a mountain...and hopefully a cave. With a flap of his wings, he flew up towards the mountain both curious and hopefully a cave he can hide away from the humans. Landing he saw exactly what he wanted. A cave. Though he could go without the snoring and smoke being blown into his face.

'Perhaps whoever is here will let me stay.'

He walked inside only to see who it was blowing smoke in his face. It was a red dragon. It towered over Garyx dragon form though the dragon was smaller than his father had been. The dragon let out another puff of smoke that completely covered Garyx who merely blew away the smoke with his wings while gritting his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he saw the dragon was awake with its eyes staring at him. The dragon's eyes were slits as they glared at him.

"What do you want hatchling?" The dragon asked while blowing a puff of smoke at Garyx. A classical act of trying to intimidate.

Garyx glared straight at him with narrowed eyes while letting his puff of fire at the dragon. It surprised the dragon a little as fire brushed his face before he turned back to glaring.

"I was wondering if..."

"No."

Garyx glared at the dragon that cut him off before even letting him finish.

"How about you let me fi..."

"How about you leave before You become my snack?" He growled at Garyx who returned the growl.

"Listen here! I am trying to be polite! Keep interrupting..."

"You do what hatchling? Cry to your mommy?"

Garyx let out a frustrated roar and flew at the dragon who stared surprised even as Garyx body slam into his knocking him down onto his pile of gold sending it splattering everywhere. The dragon growled as he stood slowly. He had never seen a dragon done that before or even caught themselves on fire before.

The dragon roared and rushed at Garyx. Though he was slow since his body could barely fit inside the cave while Gayrx had plenty of room to dodge around him allowing him to bite at the dragon tearing through his scales causing blood to pour and him to roar in pain. Garyx took one last bit, and with a single pull, he ripped a scale off the dragon showing his vulnerable skin underneath. The dragon growled in pain as he held his stomach where he was missing a scale.

Garyx glared even as he spat the scale out his mouth while blood dripped down his mouth.

"Changed your mind?"

The dragon answer was a growl before it eventually sighed.

"You can nap here."

Garyx nodded his head in thanks.

"But I refuse to share a cave with you!" The dragon roared in his face.

Garyx quickly moved out of the way as the dragon swiped at...his gold? Garyx just watched as the dragon promptly gathered his gold before turning and leaving the cave before flying off where only he knew. He stared for what seemed to be a long time before he sighed.

"Idiot."

He didn't intend to kick the dragon out of his home, but on the bright side, he found a place where he could finally get some rest peacefully. Letting out a long yawn he curled up on the ground. Oh, how he missed the warmness of lava, but he had to do what he could with what he had. His thoughts soon turned dark. How long will it be before more humans show up? He snorted flames out his mouth even as he slowly closed his eyes falling asleep. He had one thought though.

'WHERE THE HELL AM I!?'


	9. Chapter 8

There was darkness once more in Garyx's eyes, pure and simple. But slowly, a shape began to appear out of the endless abyss. A village. The village was utterly astonishing. The pearl colored buildings sparkled majestically in the sun and all around were the golden leaves of some unknown plants. The town radiated an aura of peace and serenity as birds chirp to their families and the villagers diligently work to gather food for a bountiful feast. The village huts smell of damp wood and exemplify a modest lifestyle. Trees tower over the entire village, their broad, green leaves providing shade from the radiant sun. Dirt pathways wind throughout the village giving direction. The residents of this unearthly village bustled around, minding their business and politely greeting one another as they passed.

Soon Garyx watched as the sky turned dark. He watched as a child ran after a small puppy and succeeded in picking it up while laughing. The puppy barked happily at the little girl only for its small barks to turn into whimpers confusing the young girl. She didn't see that her shadow had seen to be growing bigger. That was when the girl felt an intense heat causing her to sweat. She glanced up just in time as a fireball slammed into her completely engulfing her before she had time to scream.

The villagers all let out screams as a fire had begun to rain down on them all the while a shadowy figure moved through the skies to fast for Garyx to see. It kept coming back again and again. Never stopping its onslaught on the defenseless villagers. Garyx only stood there in shock his breathing stopped as he remained frozen in place. At the devastation. He heard a soft whimpering of pain causing him to glance over towards his side. Standing out in the middle of the burning village was a little girl with tears dripping down her face.

Garyx went to move only to stop the thing that destroyed the entire village landed behind the girl with a loud thud destroying some of the earth. Garyx watched as the figure slowly shrunk until he resembled a human holding a weapon. Garyx couldn't see the figure from this distance while the fire around the two seemed to hide him.

With wide eyes, he watched as the figure slowly brought its weapon above its head holding it there ready to bring it down on the girl. Roaring he transformed into his dragon form and rushed at the figure as fast as he could intending to rip him to pieces. Time slowed down as the figure swung its weapon down. Garyx was twenty feet away when he could only watch in horror as the weapon slashed right through the girl, splitting her in half causing blood to spray everywhere. Garyx eyes were wide in shock as he saw the figure. Standing there with an emotionless expression...was him.

Garyx brought his dragon head up blowing fire at the end of the cave where it merely bounced off it. He sat there panting with his breaths getting deeper and deeper. He wanted it all to just be a bad dream...but he knew it was a memory. Of what...he did under that witch's control. He brought his claw to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. He felt his heart was going one hundred miles per hour. At least that what it felt like. He finally was able to get his breathing under control.

Letting out a deep sigh he lay his head down once more while closing his eyes. That lasted for a minute before his eyes snapped open as he smelled someone...no. Six of them coming towards his cave. No, he was wrong again. He could hear them right outside his cave. How deep was he asleep?

"I'm going in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing... right?" A woman voice spoke out nervously.

Garyx raised an eyebrow at that while the other humans agreed with her...wait...He sniffed a few more times. The scent was different. These were not humans. Garyx just kept staring at the entrance waiting for whoever it was. That and also to see what they were. What walked in had his eyes wide.

Walking in was a humanoid...pony?...that's a new one.

Looking closer he saw her face was shaped like a human with differences. Her fur was lavender and had lavender eyes as well. She wore a white shirt, a purple skirt, and had a horn. Since when did ponies have those? So preoccupied looking at her appearance he didn't hear her speak. He blinked his eyes to break off his curiosity.

"Excuse me. Mr dragon."

Garyx narrowed his eyes at her causing her to gulp in fear. That and he could smell her fear. He was impressed with her courage...a little impressed.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Twilight Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you?"

Hundred years of a dark haze? Whatever that was Garyx didn't care. Standing Garyx stretched popping a few bones causing him to sigh in relief.

"So, you'll find another place to sleep?" The lavender human...pony thing asked with a hopeful tone.

Garyx simply replied by laying back down as well blowing a small puff of flames at her. Hopefully, that would drive them away so he could sleep in peace. The mare had already walked out of his cave.

"So much for persuading him."

"Now what?"

'All of you leave me alone.' Garyx though annoyed.

"Obviously, this situation just calls for a little 'pony charm'. Allow me, girls."

Oh, what now?

Garyx cracked one eye open to see another pony with a horn as well, but she was white, wore a white dress with a pearl necklace and had blue eyes...why were her eyes like that? They looked heavy-lidded.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt. But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what dark, handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years?"

...what?

"Personally, I think you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing them off."

Garyx getting irritated roared at her while smashing his tail into the ground causing the cave to shake while the pony screamed fleeing out of the cave. Garyx kept snorting flames out his mouth and nostrils with an expression that said. 'Disturb me one more time, and you die.'

He stopped when he heard crying outside. Possibly the female he just scared away. Either way, he didn't care. He wouldn't harm a woman...but that didn't mean he had to be kind to them. He suddenly heard a...horn? Garyx developed a tick mark on his head.

"Darling, you look ridiculous."

Damn seductress.

"Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side!"

Garyx sighed angrily while counting down in his head.

"Hi!"

Garyx eyes narrowed at the third interruption today. Another one only it was pink, had dark pink hair, wore a white shirt with light blue streaks and a short white skirt and blue eyes...while wearing...whatever that was she had on. Garyx roared at her so loud that pieces of the stuff she wore tore off her while vibrating off the cave. Done he watched satisfied as she left.

"Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing." The pink one sounded sad.

'Just not with those that annoy me to no end.'

"All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does."

A small broken sound was heard.

"It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!"

"Rainbow! No!"

Garyx eyes narrowed as he saw a cyan furred pony with wings, a rainbow mane, and tail, wearing a white tank top, short blue jeans, and had rosy eyes. He watched as she stopped right in front of him before spinning in mid-air while raising her back legs. She wouldn't dare.

"GET! OUT!"

Garyx felt her legs kick him right in the chin causing his head to go upwards making him look at the ceiling of the cave.

She would.

Garyx slowly brought his head back down, and when he did, he saw her back away nervously from him. Garyx growled deeply while fire had begun to form around him while he slowly stood up on all fours.

The Rainbow pony chuckled slightly though he knew it was a fear chuckle.

"Heh. Sorry."

'You going to be.' Garyx thought darkly before roaring so loud that it caused her to fly out the cave.

He had enough of these games. He was going to make sure they never come back here again. Walking towards the exit with every step followed by fire he exited the cave slowly. The sight he saw was five of them cowering and holding each other. Looking he saw another pony with orange fur, was wearing a button up brown shirt, a cowboy hat and short jeans and emerald eyes. Not caring he roared down at them while blowing fire but making sure it wouldn't touch them or burn them. Instead, he merely burned the rock behind them melting the top half of it.

Snorting another flame out his nose he glared down at them. Even when he saw another pony with yellow fur, light pink hair that fell to her waist, wore a yellow sweater with jeans and blue eyes pop her head out of the rock while looking at her friends and then Garyx who narrowed his eyes. He nodded his head in satisfaction when she looked at the ground. Turning Garyx began to go back inside his cave.

"How dare you..."

Huh?

Turning with eyes narrowed Garyx saw the yellow pony fear had turned into rage as she stared up at him.

"How dare you!"

Garyx could only blink in confusion as he watched the cowardly pony a few seconds ago suddenly flew right into his face with here eyes just an inch away as they glared into his own.

"Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?"

Garyx recognized a look like that...it was one his mother gave him or his father that scared them both senseless.

"Well?"

Garyx was able to break free from her look with a look of confusion before it soon turned to rage. Garyx roared right at her causing the brave mare to suddenly become scared producing to let out loud eep before she to fly back to her friends. Snorting he turned to go back inside again.

"Are you going to let Equestria live in a Hundred years of a dark haze so that you can get sleep!?"

So that was where he was. He never heard of Equestria before.

"Come on girls. He is just a beast." The last part was whispered, but Garyx heard it.

"I AM NO BEAST!" Garyx roared while turning around to face them. Fire gathered around him even as he stomped over towards them.

He could smell their fear...yet he still saw them stand up towards him. Brave.

Gathering his magic, he felt that familiar pull again even as fire consumed him until he was standing in front of the ponies holding Kuroi Ryū in his right hand as he stared at the bewildered ponies.

"How...when...huh?" The lavender pony stuttered.

"You can go back to your homes. The dragon that was causing all this smoke is gone. Now leave."

"Hey, you can't just..."

Garyx cut the rainbow one off with a roar while throwing his weapon like a javelin at them causing them to scream in fright as it smashed into the ground a few feet away from them.

"I said leave!"

With that last shout, he saw them get up to run off or flew. He didn't care which. Satisfied they were gone he breathed out a small flame before walking over and pulling Kuroi Ryū out of the ground and turned towards his home walking towards it but stopped at the entrance. He turned his head around to stare at where the ponies ran off. Staring for a few more moments, he snorted and walked inside with thoughts of a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Garyx let out a big yawn while stretching his entire body. Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in his face, causing him to be blinded by its brightness. Feeling disgruntled with his sleep, Garyx moaned for more rest, but the devilish light of the sun begged for justice to win over him. He tried to open his eyes, adjusting to the dim light that shined into his cave.

'How long have I've been asleep?' Garyx thought as he slowly raised himself onto his feet.

He stood there for a minute just thinking before he snapped his neck to the side causing a loud pop while letting out a sigh of relief. That was changed entirely when Garyx felt his stomach growl. When was the last time he ate? No matter. Walking towards the entrance of his cave with Kuroi Ryū grasped firmly in his hand as he stared down at the forest where he was sure a tasty meal awaited for him. Walking towards the edge, he stood there looking down. He leaned his body forward as it slowly fell off. He could feel the wind brushing against his face. The ground was coming closer to him with each second. A quarter of the way down he summoned his fire transforming. Flapping his wings, he flew with only a few inches away from the ground towards the sky.

He loved doing that. The danger, the fun, and adrenaline that kicked in from it. The most important thing about it was that it proved he was alive. Passing over the forest, he slowly brought his wings to his side as he slowly descended towards the ground while trying to make the least amount of noise. When he was all alone hunting those years he had learned a few things. The most important thing was never to be loud. Letting out a breath he slowly turned into his human form grasping his weapon.

'Time for the hunt to begin.' He thought with a smirk as he began walking through the woods while taking in the scents of what he could find.

He couldn't help but smile when he caught the scent of his first prey. Lucky to since it was just a few feet away. His eyes turned towards the bush of where it was hiding. He slowly brought Kuroi Ryū up with one hand while holding it as an Olympian javelin thrower would. He slowly breathed in and out while aiming. He honestly didn't care if he ripped the things head off or whatever body part. Right as he was about to throw it the prey jumped out of the bushes and ran off.

Garyx blinked a few times as he processed what he saw.

It had been a rabbit but was surprising was the two antlers it had on its head.

Garyx shook his head and turned to run after the thing when those wolves made off wood busted from a nearby bush chasing after his prey. Garyx growled. He had not even smelled them or heard them!

'Was it because they are made out of wood that I didn't smell a scent from them?'

That was bad. He could smell the plants and stuff but those wolves bodies scents probably blended in with the forest. He had not even heard them either and only knew they were there after running. Garyx growled in anger as he brought Kuroi Ryū back to his side. Damn. Turning to search after more prey he stopped when he heard what sounded like roar followed by the sounds of what appeared to be children screaming. His eyes widened as he remembered his dream. Letting out a roar he transformed into his dragon form and flew as fast as he could towards the sound.

Getting close he saw who had screamed. Three little humanoid ponies. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the beast or beasts that were trying to hurt them. The creatures all had the body of a lion, a scorpion's tail, and a pair of dragon-like wings. Looking closer he saw that was nine of those things and they slowly approached the children. Garyx roared while he brought his wings to his sides as he dove straight at the ground while spinning causing fire to appear around his body. His roar caused everything there to look up just as he slammed in front of the children causing dust to scatter everywhere making everyone cover their eyes besides Garyx who slowly turned into his human form.

He slowly stood with the dust only showing the shadow of his body. The dust gradually cleared allowing all to see him. The whole time Garyx glared at the things in front of him ignoring the gasps behind him. Garyx stood before the enraged manticores which he gave a death glare that caused the predators to take a few steps back in caution.

"You like to fight children do you?" Garyx asked while flames were licking his lips.

"How about you fight someone who can fight back!" Garyx roared while slamming Kuroi Ryū into the ground for emphasis.

Garyx had always felt protective over children. Perhaps it was all cause of his childhood that wanted him to keep others from having the same fate as him...and Haruko.

The manticores regained their nerve and roared at the dark armored figure in anger to which he did not even flinch or blink. One of them ran at him with claws and tail raised to kill him. Garyx simply swung his weapon downwards in a diagonal slash. Blood flew through the air as the manticore fell into two pieces cut diagonally with its organs falling out of its body while blood had begun to pour from the body.

Garyx simply swung his weapon off to the side flinging the blood off it while bringing Kuroi Ryū back to his side. He turned his attention back to the manticores who were shaking in fear.

"Next," Garyx spoke with a casual tone as if he didn't just kill something big but just squashed a bug.

The manticores just stared at him while also glancing at their fallen comrade. Three of became brave and rushed towards Garyx who watched as they approached him. Garyx brought his weapon up just as they swung their claws down at him blocking their claws though they pushed all their weight down on him intending to knock him to the ground. Garyx didn't budge as they continued their deadlock.

Garyx growled in annoyance and pushed up with Kuroi Ryū causing the three manticores to stumble back. Not giving them time he spun Kuroi Ryū before slashing horizontally with his blade cutting through them like butter. Even as blood splattered across his face, Garyx only had two things to say as the bodies fell.

"GET LOST!"

That's four down. Five to go. He turned back to the other ones only to feel claws slap him in the chest. His armor blocked it, but it didn't stop him from being sent flying backward just to smack into a tree. Garyx stood there with his upper body bent over making everyone think he was hurt by the strike. He ignored the three children gasps of fright. The manticores growled softly as they approached the one that killed their comrades.

"..." He murmured something to himself causing the manticores to stop and stare at him.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" Garyx roared while transforming his left hand into a claw.

With another roar, he rushed the surprised manticores. Not giving them a time to react he swung Kuroi Ryū to the right side and his claw hand towards the other. His claw hand slashed right through the manticore throat causing it to stumble backward while gurgling on its blood. His Kuroi Ryū was stabbed through a manticore chest where the heart was located. Spinning he with the manticore body still on his weapon he thrust it through another one making his weapon carry two manticores. He quickly shoved his claw through a manticore chest while gripping its heart. With a yank and sickening squelch, he pulled his arm out while holding the manticore heart before crushing it causing blood to spray over the ground. Letting a low growl, he pulled his weapon out of the bodies and simply let them fall to the ground.

Four down one to go.

Turning he stared at the last manticore that was shivering in fear while a smelly scent filled Garyx nose. Glancing down he saw why. Underneath the manticore was a yellow puddle. Garyx took a step forward than another. He slowly walked forward as if he was merely hunting a small, weakened animal. The manticore shivering increased as it stared at its death. It commanded its body to move but wouldn't obey. Garyx suddenly rushed forwards while thrusting his claw hand towards the manticore face only to stop an inch away. The manticore stared at his hand before its eyes rolled into the back of its head and collapsed to the ground.

Garyx snorted as he turned his hand back to normal as he stared down at the creature that just fainted.

'Coward.' Garyx thought.

He remembered why he was there or more specifically the children. Turning he stared only to see they were staring at him with mouths wide open. Now he was able to get a better look at them.

One of them was bright yellow, and red colored mane and a tail, with a large pink bowtie on her head. She wore a red t-shirt with a pink skirt and had amber eyes.

The next one was orange, had a messy mane and tail that was purple, and a pair of small wings. She wore a black leather jacket, with skinny black jeans and purple eyes.

The last one was white like that other white pony, along with a horn and blue eyes. She wore a white skirt, along with a short sleeve baby blue shirt.

"That... was... so... AWESOME!"

Garyx and the others jumped as the orange pony spoke. He could see her eyes were sparkling out of excitement and admiration over what she had just witnessed.

"DID YOU GIRLS SEE THAT?! First, it was like *ROAR*, and then it was like *POW*, and then it was like *GASP*, and then it was- OH MY FAUST, THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Despite having just been in a near-death situation, she was skipping up and down around Garyx while he just stared at the weird display though he did find it a little amusing especially with her beating her small wings like a hummingbird as she let her inner fangirl out. It caused him to smirk.

"Since when did you turn into Pinkie Pie?" The bright yellow asked the pegasus, struggling somewhere on the line between smacking her friend over the head and bursting out laughing.

The other one was just staring at him with wary eyes. Garyx lost his smirk as quickly as it came before his usual expression took over. His stomach suddenly reminded him why he was in the forest in the first place. Glancing back over at the dead manticores he couldn't help but lick his lips at how good their flesh might taste.

"Excuse me. Mister."

Garyx blinked a few times before turning towards the orange pony who was looking at him with a small smile.

"Names Garyx. Not Mister." He grunted out.

He was surprised when he felt her tackle him into a hug while he just stood there with a confused expression.

"Thank you. For saving us."

Garyx stared down at the pony hugging him before sighing. Damn children.

"Your welcome."

The pony just stayed there hugging him.

"You can let go now, kid."

The pony released her grip on him though she still had a smile on her face.

"What are you three doing out here anyway?"

The three shared a glance at each other smiling nervously from Garyx gaze.

"Well..."

Garyx eyes narrowed underneath his helmet while he took one step towards them.

"We were trying to get our cutie marks by exploring!" The white pony shouted out quickly causing Garyx to stop.

Garyx eyes relaxed while he stared at the three who looked everywhere besides him.

"Cutie mark?"

Garyx was very curious about this mark now. What could be so important that these three came all the way out here? He also found the name really...weak.

"How can you not know what a cutie mark is!?"

He couldn't but raise an eyebrow at them though they couldn't see it cause of his helmet.

"Everypony knows what a cutie mark is."

There was silence with Garyx merely staring at them.

"Whatever the case you three need to go home," Garyx grunted before turning to walk towards the manticore though he stopped when he didn't hear them moving.

What now?

Garyx turned only to see the three with nervous smiles.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"We...don't know the way."

Garyx stood there blinking a few times before growling.

'You have got to be kidding me.'

Garyx stared at them. He could just tell them to figure it out themselves but...

With a sigh. He spoke.

"Do you at least remember what direction you three came from?"

The three smiled while nodding their heads with smiles on their faces.

Garyx sighed. Why couldn't he ever be left in peace?

"How long are those manticores are going to be asleep?" Scootaloo asked while pointing her hand at the dead manticores.

So that was what they were called. Wait...what did she ask?

Garyx stared at the three who were giving him curious looks while Garyx stared at the manticores out of the corner of his eyes. Should he tell them they were dead? Glancing back at their faces he knew his answer.

"They will wake up in an hour or two. Now point the way you came from." Garyx quickly talked before they could ask more questions.

The three-pointed in one direction which caused Garyx to motion with his head for them to stay close to him. He didn't expect them to be that close with their bodies almost pressed up against him. Garyx sighed. Hopefully, his dinner will still be here. Yet...why did he have a feeling something was going to happen?


	11. Chapter 10

It was a beautiful morning in Equestria, the birds were singing, the bunnies were running and humming, squirrels were gathering food, everything looked so typical, well, not counting the fact that a never seen before creature was walking with three fillies in the EverFree Forest. Many of the animals were watching him with wonder eyes while hiding.

"So what are you exactly?"

The whole time on the trip was nothing but question after question. Most of these were what he was, where he came from and what was he carrying. Their questions that seemed amusing at first were now driving him up the wall. He still didn't answer their questions, so all he settled for was just grunts until he just stopped making noises altogether.

"You don't like talking do you?"

Garyx just snorted at that.

"Surely you have questions of your own."

He did, but he refused to say anything. All he was going to was drop them off at their village and then be on his way. With luck, he would be all alone with no more humans...

He glanced over at the three who were smiling up at him.

...or ponies to bother him.

"Aren't you going to at least ask for our names?"

"Will you three ever stop asking questions?" Garyx asked rhetorically.

"If you answer some of them."

Garyx glanced at the orange filly who answered. They apparently didn't know what a rhetorical question was.

"Fine. What are your names?"

Nor sarcasm when they smiled at him.

"I'm Scootaloo!" said the orange pegasus.

"I'm Sweetie Belle!" squeaked the little unicorn.

"Ah'm Apple Bloom!" said the bow-wearing, yellow earth pony. "But, we are known as..."

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" they chanted in unison.

"We work together to earn our cutie marks," the little, white unicorn said.

"Sounds like... hard work," The Dragon Knight expressed concern though he didn't mean it...sort of.

"It is!" grumped the pegasus. "Especially after you've tried to do it so many times. It's so frustrating."

"Cutie Mark? The fuck's a Cutie Mark?"

"You don't know what a cutie mark is?" Scootaloo gasped as if she was offended by his stupidity. "Where have you been lately?"

She smiled sheepishly when Garyx glared down at her.

"I believe what Scootaloo is trying to say is that a cutie mark is an emblem everypony gets when he or she discovers his or her talent or something that solely represents him or her," the little unicorn said knowledgeably as if she were in school.

"Most ponies our age earn it, but…" the yellow filly gestured to herself and her friends. "...We still haven't earned ours yet."

'What a pity.' He thought sarcastically as he ripped a branch off a tree that was in his path.

"You could have just ducked under it."

Garyx didn't give them the pleasure of an answer.

"So what's your cutie mark?"

Silence.

"Hey, we talking to you!"

'And I'm ignoring you.' Garyx thought as he continued his trek through bushes. He had started walking faster so he could get rid of the three pests.

"Hey! What is your issue?!" Scootaloo shouted while she ran in front of Garyx causing him stop and stare down at her.

"Scootaloo!"

Garyx could hear the worry in the other two voices while he stared down at this brave little filly who only glared up at him.

"Why are you such a..."

Garyx raised an eyebrow at her. He found it a little amusing watching her face scrunch up like that. She was brave that was for sure.

"JACKASS!?"

The two ponies gasped while Garyx cocked his head to the side in curiosity at the name. Why was she calling him a donkey? Garyx may have hated humans, but he did learn a few things from them when he was...no. No need to go down those memories again.

"Why does it matter? I am only bringing you three back home."

"You can at least be a little nice!"

Garyx stared at her with an eyebrow raised before glancing out of the corner of his eye at the other two who had sweat dripping down their foreheads. Looking into their eyes, he could see that they agreed with her.

"There are meaner things out there than just me girl."

He stepped around her and continued walking forward. Listening he could hear the three behind him. Garyx covered his eye from the sudden change in brightness as he walked out of the woods. When his eyes were able to adjust, he opened them and looked at the surroundings with slight awe. It seemed so peaceful, so green and very beautiful. It was an open field with a few patches of flowers here and there. Looking over he could see the town.

"I'm sure you can find your ways home now," Garyx stated as he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

'Oh for the love of...'

Garyx turned ready to growl at the three to scare them off but stopped when he saw the three giving him a puppy dog look face. He just stared at them while they continue to do it.

"What could you possibly want now?"

The three instantly brightened up. "Can you take us home?"

"I just did."

"Technically you only brought us to town."

Garyx glared at the three before sighing.

"Fine. But this is the last time you ask me for anything!"

He walked past them while they just smile before following him.

Garyx cautiously walked into the town and saw many ponies wearing different clothing, with different colored manes, tails, and some of them even had horns and wings. Many of the ponies began eyeing Garyx. Some were whispering to others, a few backing away from him, and some were even frightened of him.

'Tch. Cowards.'

Garyx heard the wind whistling from above him. Glancing up he only had time to see a rainbow blur slam into him dragging him away from the three kids while also causing him to drop Kuroi Ryū. Before he had time to see who it was, he was slammed into the ground while the thing came off him though he continued to slid against the ground until he slammed into a wall cracking it. Garyx snorted out flames in anger before standing up glaring at the figure who had guts to attack him.

"Stay away from them!" Shouted a tomboyish voice.

Looking closer he saw the familiar pony thing from the other day. She was glaring at him with complete utter contempt. The same look he gave humans all the time.

"You seriously just made a mistake girl."

"Big talk lizard boy! You are going to wish you never came here or hurt three little fillies!"

Garyx blinked a few times at her words. Three fillies?

"Look girl. I only brought those three back here safe. I didn't do anything..."

He was interrupted when a blue fist slammed into his face causing his head to turn to the side with her fist embedded into his cheek. He turned his head slowly towards the mare who eyes were wide with shock.

"You are dead!" Garyx roared as he pushed her fist away with his left arm while he clenched his right hand into a fist-throwing it right at the surprised mare face. Before she could react his fist slammed into her face knocking her backward until she slammed into a building where she slid down not moving.

Garyx stood there panting from anger before he slowly let out a breath of relief while he calmed down. Glancing over at the mare he saw she wasn't moving. By all accounts, he should have left the garbage there. He intended to do that he turned to walk off but stopped and glanced back at her. He let out a soft growl as he walked over towards her until he stood above her while staring down at her. He crouched down until he was close to her face. He winced slightly when he saw a little of blood coming from her head.

'A knight must always be polite to women. Even if they attack you.'

Garyx sighed before glancing around the town. It seemed the pony things fled when the two had...'battled'. Glancing back at the mare...where the hell did that come from?

Garyx stared down at her though he couldn't help but find her brave...for a weakling. Growling softly he reached for until he lifted her up bridal style while her head rested against his armored chest. Now he had to find this mare help. Just great!

Garyx suddenly felt something hit his back, and suddenly he felt drowsy as he fell to his knees, his vision blurred as he tried to maintain focus while the mare slipped from his arms. He turned to look behind him only to see the other mares from the other day. They did not look happy. Garyx watched as the orange mare walked over towards him and glared down at him. Garyx growled refusing to be intimidated by the mare. He watched her spin around sending a roundhouse kick towards his face.

'Not a chance in hell!' He thought.

Raising a hand, he caught her leg causing her to let out a gasp of shock that turned into terror when he stood up holding her leg before lifting her up and over his. With a roar, he slammed her into the ground causing the ground to crack slightly. He raised up her with her upper body hanging close to the ground.

"LET HER GO!"

Garyx snorted while merely tossing the mare off to the side. He didn't even bother to see how she landed. Turning towards the others, he saw they were shaking in fear.

'Cowards.' Garyx thought in disgust.

He turned to leave only to feel two pairs of arms wrap around his arms. Confused he saw it was the two mares he knocked out or that he thought he knocked out. They were both bleeding but seemed to be okay.

"TWILIGHT!"

Garyx glared at them before he felt the same thing that hit him in the back slammed into his chest. Glaring over he saw it was the purple mare horn glowing.

Garyx couldn't help but chuckle at it causing all of them to stare at him in shock. He was hit by a sleep spell yet it did nothing.

"My turn."

That was all the warning Applejack, and Rainbow got before he tossed them aside by spinning and throwing them one at a time. First, he threw Applejack who slammed into a wall only to go further into it when he tossed Rainbow who slammed into her.

'Weaklings.'

Garyx felt another bolt slam into him causing him to turn his attention to the last of them. With a low growl, he began walking towards them all the while the purple one kept shooting those spells that slammed into him but weren't doing anything.

"Please tell me you have another plan?"

The purple mare didn't say anything but just kept firing bolt after bolt. Garyx just kept walking towards them at his own pace like a predator stalking its prey.

Garyx took another step only to stop when he felt his vision was spinning. He saw everything was moving around while he couldn't stand straight. He fell to the side only to prevent himself from hitting the wall.

'What?'

"IT's WORKING!"

Garyx didn't know what she was talking about, but he had enough!

With a loud yell, he transformed his right hand. His eyes narrowed at the mares causing them to let out screams of fright as he lunged right at them with the intention of ripping out their throats. He saw the purple mare horn glowed. Right, when it looked like he was going to pierce through her chest a purple barrier blocked him.

"WHAT!"

He took a step back to glare at them.

"Like this is going to stop me."

Before he could do, he felt a rope wrapped around his chest and arms bounding him. With a growl, he turned just in time for the rainbow pony to punch him.

"Hit him with everything you got!"

Garyx felt more bolts began slamming into him. He was done playing around! With a loud growl, he slammed his head into the blue pony causing her to stumble backward. With one sharp stretch, he ripped the ropes that were wrapped around. He grabbed the rope that wasn't torn and pulled causing the orange pony to yell as she was sent towards him.

When she got within distance he let go of the rope and reached up with his hand catching her by the throat and began to choke her. He watched her begin kicking him to try to make him let her go.

"APPLEJACK!"

Reacting quickly he caught the other mare by her throat and held her in the same position. He snarled as he watched they slowly begun struggling to try to make him let go.

He watched as they began to slowly cease in their struggles. Before he could do anything else, he felt something smacked into the side of his head with it breaking. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw it was the white mare holding what appeared to be a piece of wood. She chuckled nervously when Garyx tossed the two mares behind him and began advancing towards her.

That was when he felt a tremendous bolt slammed into his back. This one made him fall to his knees while his eyes began to close slowly while he tried to fight it.

Glancing up he saw the purple mare gathering another one. He saw she was clearly exhausted judging from her panting and sweat dripping down her face. The last thing he saw was the bolt slamming into his face.


	12. Chapter 11

Garyx was running with his weapon grasped firmly in his right hand and at the ready in the dead of night. As he ran down the streets of a small town which were bathed in red with blood covering the streets, bodies laying everywhere, over half of the city was engulfed in flames which lit up the entire night sky with an orange and red hue. Garyx could hear the screams and battle cries of all of the warriors in the city along with the ringing of swords and occasional dying scream off in the distance. The dragon knight was tense and on edge from the battle that was raging on, his weapon dripping blood from his previous encounters with the enemy a few minutes before with blood splashed on him.

Turning to run down the alleyway to his right he saw more victims. Eight of them wore just plain chainmail armor and two of them clearly knights by the looks of their full plate armor. He dashed towards them without stopping or pausing for an instant without giving his presence away. By the time they realized they weren't alone, Garyx already launched himself at the two lieutenants and slashed straight through both of their throats sending a mist of crimson red blood spraying through the air causing the others to panic at the sight of both of their knight's deaths. He did not hesitate for a second as he moved on to his next opponent. He carved through the next enemy's stomach before he could even react.

"DIE BEAST!" One of the soldiers who had regained his bravery shouted while rushing forwards swinging his sword full force at Garyx neck intending to sever his head. Garyx merely moved his head to the side causing the blade to pass right by him. Before the warrior could react, Garyx raised Kuroi Ryū up until it rested against the warrior's neck causing him to freeze from the sharp metal pressed up against his neck. The two stood there for a few second until Garyx pulled his weapon back with one hand slicing the warrior neck open. The warrior fell to the ground while clutching at his throat while his choking on his blood with a loud gurgle sound as he tried to keep breathing.

Garyx turned towards the others with his eyes narrowed. The remaining six stared at him with fear. One of them suddenly became brave and turned towards the others. "Come on! We can take him if we attack together!" He tried rallying them, but only three of them shook off their fear.

With a loud yell, the four rushed towards him. Garyx snorted out a small flame from his nose while grasping Kuroi Ryū with both hands. With a loud roar, he swung horizontally. Only two of them duck while the others weren't so lucky. Blood sprayed through the air while there were two loud sickening cracks to be heard. The two dead warriors fell to the ground severed in two pieces while their organs and intestines had begun to pour slowly out.

The two had managed to dodge both swinging their swords at Garyx chest. Only for the two to become shock as Garyx right hand transformed into a dragon claw catching both their blades. The three stood there looking at each other. Two of them were shocked while the third had a no expression on his face. With one firm squeeze, the blades broke into pieces. Before the two could react Garyx swung his weapon once more. The two fell to the ground with their heads rolling away from their bodies. Garyx turned towards the last two.

He slowly walked toward the last two who were quivering in fear to the point that they were barely able to hold onto their swords.

"P-p-please s-spare us. W-we surrender!" said one of the trembling warriors with tears in his eyes. While Garyx continued slowly walking towards the two remaining silently.

AHHH!" Screamed the other soldier as he charged Garyx in panic and desperation. Garyx simply ducked under his slash. With one thrust there was a loud squelch sound. The soldier looked down, and the last thing he saw was Garyx claw thrust through his chest and out the back. Garyx threw the body towards the side while turning his hand back to normal with it still covered in blood. Looking towards the last one he saw he fell backward in shock from the ruthless massacre that he just witnessed at the hands of the beast that stood in front of him, staring at him with cold and empty eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!, I SAID WE GIVE U-GAHH!" screamed the last soldier in panic and desperation as his sentence was cut short along with his life by Garyx's blade as he slashed him across the chest so deep causing a fountain of blood to spurt out of the dying warrior's chest. Garyx just looked at the dying man as he was gripping the dirt from both the pain and the convulsions that were being caused by both the strike and the blood loss. Garyx knew that there was no way that this man was going to survive, so he decided that it would be more merciful to end his suffering. Garyx walked up to the dying man and raised his blade his blade ready to stop the man's suffering until he saw the dying man's eyes which were pleading with Garyx not to kill him though it was ignored as Garyx raised Kuroi Ryū above his head ready to finish the job.

"I HAVE A FAMILY!"

That caused Garyx to freeze while still staring down at the warrior.

"PLEASE! You don't have to do this!"

Looking closer Garyx could see the warrior seemed to be not even sixteen. Maybe fourteen.

"Please. Just let me go. Don't you have any honor? You're a knight despite your powers."

Garyx just continued staring.

"Please."

Garyx stared for another minute before bringing his weapon down full force slicing through the young warrior neck killing him instantly. As he did he felt...weird. He was disgusted with himself. Why? He killed his enemies. Why should he feel disgusted by it? He is supposed to enjoy killing the weak. To watch their lives vanish while fear was in them. So why did he...just in a second he lost all disgust in himself as the beast returned. Time to hunt for more prey.

As Garyx was about to take off to find more enemies in the city, he noticed that everything was dead quiet. No screams, no battle cries, no sounds of swords clashing. Just…. Nothing. Garyx began to wonder what was going on until he heard something behind him. As he turned around quickly, he saw the corpse of the man that he just killed start to stand up.

"Beast." It said in a low raspy voice as it was now standing up and slowly walking towards him.

Garyx slashed the walking corpse with his blade only to see it did nothing. As he went wide-eyed at what he was witnessing, he was snapped out of his state of shock by the sound of movement. As he turned around to see what was behind him, his blood ran cold to see the corpses of the nine others begin to shuffle towards him. As Garyx tried to fight off the oncoming corpses he came to another horrifying realization, he couldn't move a single muscle no matter how hard he tried; he was utterly defenseless.

"Beast…..beast…..beast." Was all the corpses said as they continued to shuffle towards him. As they encircled him, the corpse of the young man that begged for his life limped up to Kenshin with his sword in one hand.

"You can't escape what you are." It said as it raised its sword above its head ready to end his life.  
"You are nothing….but…..a….BEAST!"

Garyx's eyes snapped wide open while he sat up panting while sweat dripped down his head.

"*HUFF*...*HUFF*. It was just a dream you beast." Garyx growled to himself until he noticed his surroundings.

Looking to his left, he saw green curtains on the window and one next to me. What he saw or instead felt the lack of was his armor. Looking down he tried everything to conceal his rage so he wouldn't go on a killing spree. Was his armor removed while he was out? What in the world was he wearing now? Were they trying to humiliate him!?

Before he could think more, he heard a door being open. Turning towards the sound, he saw the exact ponies who put him in this situation. His eyes narrowed while flames had begun to come from his nose. The mare's eyes widened in fear while the pink smiled nervously.

"Hi."

In just a second Garyx had burst from the bed and now stood in front of them glaring at them.

"Make peace with your gods before I make pieces of you!" Garyx shouted as he called forth fire from his lungs.

"WAIT!"

Garyx stopped though he kept the fire burning in his lungs.

"Umm, how are you doing?"

Garyx glare was she received.

"That's good." She replied chuckling nervously.

The two groups stared at each other in silence until Twilight spoke again, "Listen, we're sorry we attacked you when you came into Ponyville."

What?

"What we did was wrong, and you deserve to be angry with us." Twilight softly said, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"You...asking for forgiveness?"

The mares only shook their heads yes with sadness in their eyes with fear in them as well.

"Forgiveness huh?," Garyx trailed off while the mares smiled. "How About Fire Instead!" Garyx roared while opening his mouth where a fire was glowing from his mouth causing their eyes to shrink to pinpricks.

"You are nothing but a beast."

Garyx eyes widened as he heard the voice of that witch.

"You say that you weren't a beast, yet here you are...threatening girls without my command."

Garyx growled as he heard the voice chuckled.

"It's very flattering that a pet still knows who hold a leash."

'Shut the hell up!'

The flames vanished from his mouth leaving him standing there though his glare didn't leave as he glared at the mares.

"Where the hell is my stuff?"

"WHOA! Hang on one dang second!" Rainbow yelled while she flew over until her face was an inch away from Garyx. "Who do you think you are buddy!? First, you threaten us then demand stuff?"

"I have every damn right especially considering you all took my stuff and attacked me."

"Maybe if you were a little nicer it wouldn't happen!"

"Nicer!?"

"You are quite a brute. No manners at all."

"Fuck you! Tell me where my stuff is or I will burn you all into ashes!"

"Try it bud!"

"Knocked you out once before and I will be more than happy to do it again."

"Why don't we just calm down and talk."

Garyx glared over at the purple pony causing to chuckle uneasily. "No. Where is my equipment?"

"Why should we urgk!"

Garyx cut Rainbow of when he grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground while squeezing her neck.

"Put her down!"

Garyx reply was to summon his wings, and with a single strong flap of his wings, he knocked them to the wall.

"Maybe you will all be more cooperative after I rip her head." Garyx bluffed.

He had no intention of killing any of them despite how much he wanted to.

"You should never harm a child or female that can't hurt you even when they try," Garyx remembered Remonnet quoting.

Garyx turned his eyes towards the mare he had in his grasp. He could her heartbeat beating fast in panic while she was trying to suck in air with no such luck. Her nails, fists or feet slammed into him trying to pry his hands away from her neck or to get him to let go. What drew his attention was her eyes. Looking into them he could see fear with tears filling her eyes. The same fear he felt when the humans tried to kill him. The fear of dying and not being able to see loved ones.

With that thought, he let go causing the mare to fall to the ground gasping for air while her hands clutched at her throat.

"I won't ask again. Where is my stuff?"

The mares just stared at him with most of them glaring at him. Not receiving an answer he transformed his hands into claws with fire covering them.

"They are over there."

Turning towards where she pointed Garyx saw a cabinet. With a growl, he ripped off the dress; he wore ignoring the mares stammering while he walked over towards the cabinet and tried to open it only to see it was locked. With a growl, he grasped the door and with one strong pull he ripped off the door tossing it to the side. He strapped his armor on and gripped his weapon and turned towards the mares only to see them...blushing?

"Don't come near me again. Last warning."

With those last words, Garyx turned towards the window and jumped out. With one strong flap of his wings, he was in the sky flying back towards his home.


	13. Chapter 12

Garyx flew fast through the sky in his human form with his dragon wings flapping behind him. With every flap of them, he was adding more distance away from the town. All the while he flew the clouds that hung over the forest that he had called home. He had squint against the sunlight pouring through the clouds and onto his wings and armor.

He grasped at his stomach when he could hear it grumbling.

'Time to see if my meal is still there.' Garyx thought while licking his lips at the joy of eating flesh.

The thought caused him to frown though as remembered the last time he had fresh meat. Human flesh. His eyes closed recalling the memory as if it happened just the other day.

(Flashback)

Garyx glared down at the humans from his spot while grasping his weapon. On occasion, he let out a soft growl when one of them glanced his way only for them to glimpse away in fear. There was one who had kept eye contact with him and had shown no fear. Garyx couldn't even smell any from him. Garyx couldn't help but snort out flames from his nose.

"Easy my pet." A soft cooing voice spoke next to him causing him to lose all thought to be replaced with calming feelings of his master though he felt deep burning hatred for her just like he did with all other humans but more for her.

Why?

The place they had arrived at was the castle known as Riverrun. The name was given due to its economy in the trade market. Their main reason for success was all cause of the fish known as Koi. Supposedly this was the only place that the fish bred and lived in the entire land. So his master wanted to gain their allegiance.

"Welcome to Riverrun, Morgan." Spoke the human that wasn't scared of Garyx.

The man walked forward while one of his guards brought a chair forward allowing him to sit at the end of the table while Garyx and his mistress sat at the other end.

"Count Fendrel. A pleasure." Morgan spoke in a deep sultry tone while flashing her eyes at the count.

Garyx felt his grip tighten on his weapon while glancing down at his hand in confusion. Why? Why did he felt a deep burning hatred? Why was it all directed at his master?

"Drop the tone, Morgan. We are here to negotiate. Not to indulge in your sex dreams." Fendrel spoke with a neutral tone in his voice though it did cause Morgan to lose her smile.

"Fine then."

Garyx glanced back up to glare at the humans on the other side. Now that he thought about it why did his master only bring thirty guards with instead of more? Glancing around he could easily count a hundred prey. He snorted when he could smell on most of them.

'Cowards.' Garyx thought in disgust before turning his attention back to the table with both sides still staring at each other.

"Well?"

"Surely you already know why I'm here?"

The two stared at each other in silence.

"So it is true," Fendrel mumbled to himself though loud enough for everyone to hear. "You plan on killing the King."

"You mean ex-king."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh no. I'm completely sane."

"Obviously your not. You want to take on his Majesty and his entire army? People like you had tried before and failed. What will be different this time?"

"Why...I have something far stronger than anything than he does." Morgan spoke while moving her hand towards you causing every to glance over at you.

"Aw yes. 'The Dragon Knight.'" One of the knights spoke with mockery causing a few chuckles to break out in the room.

"Oh. Who is this?" Morgan asked while staring the knight who spoke.

"Ser Aldis." The knight spoke.

"Ser Aldis 'The Hawk'?"

Garyx glanced at the man that stood behind Fendrel. The man wore full plate armor that covered his entire body. The color wanted to make Garyx throw up. The whole thing looked to be made of gold. The thing that drew his attention was the helmet the knight wore. It covered the knights head entirely, though. The front of it was shaped like a hawk with it even having a sharp point like a beak.

"The same."

"We are discussing why you want to attack Canterlot. Not my knights."

"Well then. How about a wager?"

"What are you up to, Morgan?"

"Something that can settle this negotiation quickly without all the talk and with some...entertainment."

"..."

"My precious champion against yours. A...trial by combat if you will."

"The stakes?" Fendrel spoke causing all his guards to stare at him in shock.

"If my champion wins then you will serve me."

Fendrel thought about it for a minute before glancing at her. "If I win?"

"Whatever you want," Morgan spoke with an innocent tone. Too innocent.

Fendrel stood there staring at her with his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak only to feel an armored hand grasped his shoulder.

"Let me kill her champion, and we can get this done your majesty," Aldis spoke while Fendrel glanced at Aldis' hand before glancing up at him.

"Well, what is your answer, Duke?"

Fendrel sighed before glaring over at Morgan. "I accept. After Aldis kills your champion, you will surrender yourself to your death sentence."

Her response was to laugh out loud.

"I accept. Since this will be quick. Why not fight here?" Morgan asked while she brought her glass of wine to her lips taking a sip.

"Fine," Aldis spoke while motioning for his weapons.

"Oh! You can also use whatever weapon you want. After all...you never missed with a bow. Or is that just an exaggeration?" She asked with a mocking tone.

Aldis response was to glare at her while three guards brought his weapons to him. He lay his shield down at his feet while grasping a recurve bow. Grabbing the shield, he walked forward until he was far away from the table so no one would get hit by a stray arrow or sword.

"Garyx."

Hearing his name he glanced down at his mistress who was smiling at him. It was no sweet smile either.

"Make him suffer before he dies."

Garyx didn't say anything only walked forward until he was away from the table as well though he was a hundred yards away from his prey who had notched an arrow onto the string. Garyx snorted.

"BEGIN!"

Garyx only stood there even as Aldis drew the string back on his bow while aiming at him. The two stood there glaring at each other. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other. It seemed like time would never start again until Aldis let go of the string letting the arrow fly towards Garyx face. No man would not have been able to react to in time. Garyx was only half man.

The arrow seemed almost to pierce through Garyx skull only for his left hand to raise and grasped the arrow while the pointed end was an inch away from his face.

"No way!"

"That's impossible!"

Garyx crushed the arrow dropping the broken pieces onto the ground. Aldis stood there.

Garyx snorted before twirling Kuroi Ryū around as he advanced on his prey who seemed to get over his shock.

Aldis shook his head before tossing his bow down while reaching down and grasping his shield and sword. The kite shield was gold just like his armor with a symbol of an eagle on it. His longsword was the same as other with the difference being the pommel formed into an eagle claw.

'Nothing but a roasted chicken.' Morgan words entered his mind. 'Make him suffer slowly.'

With that last thought, he rushed at his prey who swung his sword down Garyx who swung Kuroi Ryū up with the two blades connecting causing sparks and a loud sound of metal meeting metal. What happened caused everyone mouths to drop except Morgan and her guards.

Aldis felt the blow all through his body like his bones rattled even as he was sent flying backward crashing into a wall before slumping down on the ground. He struggled to his feet.

'Good. Good.'

Garyx snorted while marching over towards the down Knight. Aldis had enough time to raise his shield As Garyx swung Kuroi Ryū down knocking the shield into Aldis knocking the breath out of him. Garyx snorted in anger over this cowardice.

'DIE LIKE A WARRIOR!'

Garyx swung Kuroi Ryū once more causing the shield to slam into Aldis chest where Garyx heard the sound of ribs breaking with his acute hearing while Aldis lets out a soft grunt of pain.

Growling Garyx turned his left hand into a claw. Ignoring the sound of shock and surprises around him, he grasped the shield and with one sharp yank he threw the shield across the room. Not done he reached down Aldis head pulling him into the air before slamming him against the wall while blood had come from the knight helmet. No doubt was coughing up blood.

Garyx let go of the knight who crumpled to the ground with Garyx staring down at him. Aldis with blood coming from his helmet begun using his hands to crawl slowly towards the table while stalked him. After a few second Garyx brought his foot up and slammed it down on the knight left knee which let out a sickening crack as bone broke and tore through the skin while Aldis let out a loud scream of pain.

"Enough! The match is over!" Fendrel shouted in anger towards Morgan who was picking at her fingernail in a bored manner.

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

Everybody let out breaths they were holding.

"Garyx kill him."

Before anyone could react, Garyx transformed into his full dragon form, and with a single bite, he tore through the knight armor causing him to scream in pain as Garyx lifted up in his jaws while his teeth pierced him.

"Let him go!"

Garyx opened his mouth slightly as he prepared to bit through the knight.

"Garyx."

He stopped as he heard a voice.

"Garyx."

"What are you waiting for!? Kill him!"

"Are you a proud dragon? Or are you simply a puppet?"

What?

"Kill him!"

Garyx shook his head in pain as he felt something tearing into his skull causing him to drop Aldis from his jaw while he rubbed his head against the ground trying to get rid of the pain.

W...who are...

Garyx thoughts were cut off as more pain tore through his head.

"Kill him."

'I...I...'

"You kill for your mistress."

'My...'

'Garyx fight it.'

'Kill.'

Garyx eyes narrowed into slits as his vision became a red haze. With a loud growl, he snapped down on the knight with his teeth tearing through metal with blood gushing down his throat and...flesh. With a snarl, he tore into the body repeatedly. Chewing and swallowing metal, bone, and flesh. Blood began to spray everywhere while blood sprayed everywhere coating walls, the ground even some of the humans.

Garyx finally stood there panting as he slowly turned back to his human form with blood dripping down his mouth to the ground. The red haze that filled his vision had disappeared leaving him to stand there in a large puddle of blood.

'Good my pet.'

Garyx felt happy that he killed but...why did he seem to regret it?

"Do I have your word Count?"

(Flashback ends)

Garyx shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory. After it was just in the past. Garyx felt something dripping down his face causing himself to blink a few times before raising his hand towards his face and pulled it back to see what it was.

'A tear?'

The liquid remained on his armored hand as he stared at it for a few minutes before he growled and brought his hand down to his side. Why was he crying over a disgusting human death? With a loud growl, he flapped his wings as he slowly descended towards his meal ignoring the tear running down his right eye.


	14. Chapter 13

Garyx had no idea how long he lay on the ground after getting a sweet snack with the remains of a manticore off to the side twenty yards away with most of its flesh gone leaving only bone sticking out.

So he lay there looking up at the sky with his weapon next to him. It was beautiful. The light blue mixed with clouds that floated through the sky. Sometimes they would block the sunlight before eventually drifting away letting the sunlight shine through the area again. He enjoyed the soft breeze of the wind that blew through his face and small parts of his armor giving him ease of the mind while sighing in content. Despite this, he couldn't help but frown.

"Remonnet...Ana...Haruko. Can you all see the beauty like this? Or are you still getting drunk Remonnet with Ana scolding you and Haruko laughing?" Garyx asked himself while chuckling sadly to himself.

Garyx rose to his feet while moving his neck to the side and let out a loud relaxed sigh as it popped then did it with the other side. Satisfied he reached down and grasped Kuroi Ryū than twirled it around giving it a few swing than brought it to his side.

'I'M SO DAMN BORED!' Garyx yelled before just falling back to the ground on his back.

Garyx heard a twig snap and turned his head towards the sound only to see those damn wolves coming from out of the bushes. No doubt here for the remains of the dead manticore or whatever was left of it. Apparently, they follow him only to eat the remains of his prey. Damn scavengers were what they were. Though they knew who the alpha was as they always waited for him to be done with his meal.

Even now the damn things stood there glancing at him and the carcass.

Garyx grunted then turned his head towards the sky while closing his eyes.

He could hear their steps as they slowly approached their meal while keeping a close eye on him in fear. He honestly did not care what they did. Soon he could hear the sound of flesh being torn apart and the scent of more blood reached his nose.

'Humph. Damn scavengers.'

His right eye opened when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Glancing over just in time as he felt stick leafy tongue lick his cheek. Looking at the culprit, he saw it was a Timberwolf though it was just a pup judging from the size of it. The pup barked at him a few times before crouching down and wagging it's small twig tail happily.

"Ain't you brave little one."

As if it understood what he said barked a few times happily before running around in a circle until it faced him while lowering its front body in a pouncing stance. Garyx would have thought it was going to attack if it wasn't the fact that its tail was wagging happily.

"Go away."

The pup reply was to cock its head to the side.

"Damn mutt," Garyx grunted while raising to his feet ignoring the small pup nipping at his feet.

Glancing over at the other Timberwolves he saw that they had had their fill of food and were now staring at him. Or perhaps it was more to see if he would harm their young.

Snorting while pushing the small pup away from his foot he turned and began walking off.

He didn't have anywhere to be, so he calmly walked through the woods. Mostly cause he was bored and he could feel his blood more specifically his dragon side was itching for a fight.

'Ain't nothing worth fighting in these damn woods. All weak creatures.' Garyx thought in disappointment which soon turned into anger.

Grasping Kuroi Ryū firmly he spun and swung it upwards causing the blade to go right through the tree like butter. The tree remained upright until it slowly began to slide sideways before falling by its base.

'Great. I'm now a destroyer of trees.' Garyx thought sarcastically.

He soon felt his foot being nudged causing him to glance down.

"You again?"

The same pup before was sitting down by his foot with its head cocked to the side while panting with its tongue sticking out.

"I thought I told you to go away."

The pup reply was to bark at him.

Garyx just stared down at the pup with narrowed eyes while it seemed to smile up at him. He could almost say that it was laughing at him.

'Great. Now I'm arguing with a damn pup. What else can happen?'

There was a loud sound of a twig snapping causing Garyx to snap towards the direction with narrowed eyes. Another creature hiding perhaps? The soft sound of whimpering caused Garyx to turn his head down towards the pup whose tail tucked between its legs before scurrying back to its pack with them leaving as well.

'What in the world?'

Garyx turned back towards the direction but couldn't hear anything else. Grasping his weapon tightly he walked towards the bush that made the sound. He stood there staring but not hearing anything...besides three soft breaths and familiar but new smell.

"What in the word are our three doing here?" Garyx grunted.

The only answer he got was silence. Huffing in annoyance, he reached over and grasped the bush than with one tug pulled it up and tossed it the side revealing three sheepish ponies from the other day along with...a dragon?

Looking closer he saw he had green, dagger eyes, had purple scales, a tail, green spines from his back, he was wearing a green T-shirt, a purple sweatshirt, and short jeans. He looked like to be around the same age as the other three.

"Sup." The dragon spoke nervously while waving a hand up.

"Answer my question."

"Well, we...just wanted to see how you were doing."

Garyx raised an eyebrow.

"You three are stupid."

"HEY!"

Garyx turned his attention towards the dragon.

"What are you doing with the weaklings, hatchling?"

"HEY! I AM NOT WEAK!"

"I AM NOT A HATCHLING!"

Garyx just stared at them with Scootaloo and the hatchling glaring at him while Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were staring nervously at their friends.

"Right," Garyx spoke sarcastically.

"Why you..." Scootaloo started only to have her mouth covered before she could speak by Applebloom.

"Are you trying to get him mad?" Applebloom hissed at her friend who only glared back while removing the hand from her mouth.

"You four are just proving my point."

"How do you even know what a hatchling is anyway? Your not even a dragon." Spike spoke.

"How would these ponies know what one is?"

"Well, he told us duh," Scootaloo spoke.

Garyx glared over at her while she just stuck her tongue at him.

'If she weren't a female and a weakling kid, I would have ripped her tongue out.' Garyx thought while he glared at her.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Garyx glanced back over at the hatchling only to see him with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at him.

'So he does have pride. Good.'

"Let's just say I know more than you. What is your name, hatchling?"

The dragon just kept staring at him with a look of mistrust.

"Spike. Not hatchling."

"Tch. You haven't earned the right for me to call you by your name hatchling."

"Hey!"

"You four need to leave now and don't come back."

"You can't tell us what to do."

"You have quite a mouth on you. Perhaps it would better if I ripped it off."

The four gulped in fear.

"You're bluffing," Scootaloo spoke with bravado.

"If I'm not what are you going to do?"

"I'll blast you with fire if you even think of hurting anyone one of us!" Spike shouted with a puff of green flames coming from his mouth.

"You couldn't even scratch me with those flames hatchling."

"I bet my fist could knock you out!"

"Um excuse me."

"Right. Sure you can." Garyx spoke, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Excuse me."

"Damn straight I can!"

"Scootaloo!"

"Don't say anything about my language when this ass deserves it!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Applebloom yelled causing everyone to glance at her only to see her pointing at them.

They turned to see the same Timberwolves or at least that's what Garyx thought. They all looked the same, but their scent smelled familiar to him. That or the pup that had it's head tilted and seemed to be smiling

"THE HELL YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" Garyx roared with flames coming out his mouth.

The Timberwolves yipped and ran with the pup just sitting there looking at him until it was picked up by its neck and carried off.

"Damn scavengers," Garyx grunted before turning back to the four idiots only to see them staring at him with mouths opened in shock.

"Why the hell your mouths are open like that?"

"How the hell can you breathe fire!? Better yet what about the claw thing from earlier!?"

"That's none of your business. Now leave."

"Hey! You can't just..."

Garyx interrupted her by slamming his weapon into the ground causing the ground to crack with flames licking his lips while the four jumped back in fear.

"Now."

"But but...what about the dangerous animals that live here?"

"Well, you better move fast. Your flesh might be tender. Just the way they like it." Garyx emphasized this statement by grinning showing his sharp teeth.

The four gulped in fear while Scootaloo and Spike put on a fake brave face.

"You are a monster."

Garyx smile disappeared and replaced with anger.

"LEAVE!"

The four yelped and turned running away. Garyx stood there panting in anger with flames coming out his mouth every time he exhaled.

"Damn brats. Hope the scavengers have a nice tasty meal." Garyx grunted and turned to walk away but stopped just to glance back in the direction where the four ran off.

'Not my problem if they die.'

He continued looking.

'Why?'

Maybe cause their innocent.

If they die than they were weak.

Garyx could feel his dragon side and human arguing in his blood. Every choice he made was agreeing with his dragon blood. If you showed weakness than it gave other people a chance to walk over you.

'Being nice is a weakness.'

Remonnet, Ana, and Haruko were nice to you.

Look where it got them.

It got you a family.

It got them killed along with our parents.

Garyx was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a scream.

Look like the weaklings are going to get what they deserve.

Don't you remember when Onaga and Silvara found you?

'Of course, I do.' Garyx thought.

If kindness is weakness then why did they save you?

They still died.

Don't you remember one of the things that Remonnet taught you?

One must have a good drink before a fight?

Garyx grunted at the sarcasm.

A strong warrior stands up for himself.

'But a stronger warrior stands up for others.' Garyx finished.

Tch. Garbage.

An innocent life is worth defending. No matter what the cost.

That will also get you killed.

Might be something we can kill.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Kill it...and save the weaklings.

Garyx grunted while summoning his wings with a burst of flames from his back. With one big flap of his wings, he was in the air heading towards the scream. He scanned the through the trees trying to see a trace of them but couldn't see through the thick crowns of the trees.

Garyx growled in annoyance.

'How the hell can I see them?'

Garyx then smelled their familiar scent along with something that smelled rotten. It caused him want to cringe in disgust and to cover his nose.

'Whatever it is...' Garyx thoughts trailed off as he dashed through the trees while making his wings disappear. With a loud thud, he slammed into the ground causing debris of earth and dust to be thrown everywhere.

'I am killing it simply cause of the disgusting smell.' Garyx thought as he sprinted towards the smell while zigzagging through the trees.

He suddenly came to a stop.

'You got to be kidding me.'

A few feet away from him was dark bubbly water. What mostly drew his attention was the four kids backed up against a rock. What was walking towards them was a massive reptile thing that would like a large rock if the rest of its body was hidden. Its teeth were filled with rows of large sharp teeth. No doubt it was looking forward to chomping on its new meal.

'What the hell is up with these damn brats attracting trouble to them?' Garyx groaned while jumping over the small lake.

The thing neared them with its mouth wide open getting ready to devour them only for Garyx to appear next to it and swung his weapon upwards. Garyx eyes widened when he saw Kuroi Ryū slam into the beast knocking it backward but didn't slice through its skin.

'What the hell?'

The thing turned its now angry gaze towards him with its dark black eyes that a dark color red glow in the middle of them.

Garyx eyes narrowed when the thing let out a roar and charged him.

"DON' T ACT-SO ARROGANT!" Garyx yelled as he merely swung Kuroi Ryū upwards and knocked the beast to the side again only for it slam into trees before rolling onto its stomach knocked out.

Garyx snorted flames out before turning towards the four he saved.

"You three are annoying me with saving you all again."

"Hey! We didn't ask to be saved!"

"Right. Because you wanted to become that thing's meal right?"

The four just glared at him causing him to chuckle at their spunk.

"Why did you save us anyway?"

Garyx stopped chuckling while the four were looking at him curiously now.

"Either way...thanks."

"Tch. Don't get all mushy your brats. I only came to fight that thing. Yup. Just to pass the time."

"Hey, no need to get mad over being thanked!"

"Right. I don't care. Leave."

Garyx turned only to stop when he could hear the four chuckling nervously with the hatchling scratching his head and the other three glancing everywhere but at him.

'You got to be fucking kidding me.'

"Well..."

"I don't care if you four are lost! You can find your way home!"

"Jackass."

Garyx glared over at the Scootaloo who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can you please help us?"

"Last time I did I was attacked by your stupid weaklings."

"Hey don't talk about our sisters like that!"

"Don't you dare call Rainbow Dash weak!"

"Twilight is stronger than you are!"

Garyx just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Right."

Garyx spun to walk off.

"If you not going to help us then why did you save us?"

Garyx opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off.

"Don't say you didn't come here just to fight. Besides if you did then why not wait until we were eaten?"

Garyx just remained silent.

They are not lying. Garyx was what he could feel his human side saying.

'Shut...the...Fuck...up.'

"FINE!" Garyx roared causing them to jump.

"I will help you four home."

The four started to smile only it to drop, and their eyes widened in fright when Garyx pointed his weapon at them with it an inch in front of Spike's face.

"This is the last time I will help. If I see any of you again..." Garyx chuckled darkly. "Let's just say you won't have to worry about being food to the beasts in here."

With that said he moved his weapon back to his side.

"You didn't have many friends growing up did you?" Spike deadpanned.

Garyx just motioned with his head for them to walk ignoring th question. The four did as they were told but still kept a worried glance at him.

"The hell was that thing anyway?" Garyx asked out loud mostly to himself.

"A cragadile."

"I didn't ask you."

Had any of them looked behind they would have seen dark black water like substance leaving the cragadile mouth before slithering off into the woods.


	15. Chapter 14

Darkness encased everything, not the smallest beam of light penetrated it; not a feature could be made out. Its silence was only broken by the quiet, placid inhale and powerful, vociferous exhale of something breathing. The breaths were perfectly repetitive; they did not slow nor hasten.

Then a pair of eyes snapped open with an eerie red glow as they turned towards something scurrying though could be barely seen. The eyes watched as a small rat slowly moved about the floor with its nose twitching smelling for food.

The eyes didn't even blink as a dark substance like water jumped from the shadows and latched itself entirely around the rat while it let out squeals of pain as its body was wrapped entirely with its fur falling off than the skin until it muscle was utterly showing before it and bone were wholly melted by the black liquid.

"Must you always toy with your food?" A voice asked with a flat tone from the direction of red eyes.

There was no reply only a dark, sinister laugh that grew while the black substance began to grow bigger until it started to assemble another humanoid like appearance that stood at least six foot five.

"What can I say. It's...amusing." A deep guttural voice spoke.

There was a small flash of torches being lit that up to the area. All around torches began lighting up causing a dark green glow though the figures were still hidden away by the darkness where only their outlines could be seen.

"Seems the others are arriving."

Before the other voice could speak, the two heard a loud thud and turned their heads down towards the noise to see a large double door being opened with another figure walking through it.

This person like the other two was hidden by the shadows with him standing at seven foot and appeared to be carrying a large round object like a shield on his back with knife-like objects sticking out all around the edge of the shield and in his right hand was what appeared to be a Warhammer that was the same height as him. With every step, there was loud clanking sound indicating he was wearing armor of some type.

"So you decided to grace us with your presence." The guttural voice spoke with a mocking tone.

The figure didn't speak as he walked forward until he stood in the middle of the room with a glowing neon green circle on the floor that had lines through it with black lines going through it causing the circle to be in different layers with ten symbols of a different sign that circled the symbol.

"Never one for talking eh?"

The figure never spoke a word as the place he stood began to glow until a white symbol began to form beneath him. The symbol was three white lines going down horizontally with a with what appeared to be a giant hammer going through the lines.

"Always so serious." The black liquid turned humanoid spoke while walking towards a circle.

The circle glowed causing another symbol to appear. This symbol just had a large white circle to appear with triangles intertwining with each other making what seemed to be a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Wanna join us?"

"Tch. Dumb beast."

All he got back was a growl while the figure with red eyes stepped into his circle. The symbol that began to were two circles that were side by side making an infinity symbol.

"Oooh smart guy."

"Better to have a brain than to give in to your baser instincts like a beast."

"Why must beauty be soiled by such brutes." A taunting feminine voice spoke causing all eyes to turn towards it.

Like the other figures, the figure walked towards their circle. This figure was around five foot nine in height. They had a thin figure with what appeared to be a curved sword in its sheath next to their hip.

"Great. The gay one is here."

"I AM NOT GAY! I JUST ADMIRE BEAUTY WHICH YOU APPARENTLY DON'T YOU BEAST!" The feminine yelled.

"Tch."

"Must you two always fight over something so trivial?"

"There is nothing to fight about when I know I'm right." The feminine voice spoke while flicking what appeared to be long hair back while stepping into their circle.

The circle glowed causing a question mark to appear with the end of it connecting into a letter that seemed to be the letter P.

"As always...amazingly done by done me."

"Humph."

"I see everyone is not on time...again." Came a deep guttural voice causing all heads to glance over at another humanoid figure that stood at six foot one and appeared to be wearing a cloak that went all the way to his calf with a high neck collar that covered his mouth and he seemed to be wearing a hood that only showed his eyes.

"Says the one who is always late."

"I have better things to do than waste all my time here."

"Cause wasting time is wasting money." One voice spoke with a mocking tone in it.

"I have killed many. Would you like to be added to that list?"

"Just try it, my friend. I'm sure I am worth the price."

There was a collection of groans around the room while the new figure just stepped into his circle while glaring at the other voice. The circle glowed until another symbol began to form into what appeared to be a pig.

"Such an ugly symbol. Though it does fit you..." The voice was interrupted when a fist was sent towards him with him simply dodging it by moving his head to the side.

"WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I told you. If you annoy me, I kill you. Simple as that."

"Ass."

"You are all dumbass's."

"WHO YOU CALLING A DUMBASS!?"

"Obviously he was talking to you."

The voices went to argue some more when the large figure slammed the bottom of his hammer causing a loud sound to echo across the room that caused all eyes to turn towards him. He didn't speak but glare from underneath his helmet causing the others to gulp in fear despite not being able to see his face.

"Very impatient aren't you?"

The armored figure didn't speak.

"Well, when will the others join us? Or is just another unneeded meeting again?'

The circle began to shake until the center began to glow causing a large shadow to appear from it but no appearance could be seen in it. The occupants watched with silence just as fire erupted and a large dark figure could be seen in the flames.

Everyone stared for a second before one by one they began to kneel down on one knee while bowing their head whether out of respect or fear no one knows.

"My lord. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed. We never really see you."

The figure didn't speak as he glanced at everyone with eyes that seemed to be an endless abyss. No pupils or color. Just an empty hole.

"Jiak'm tug katu becauuke jiak ukenukun avhere iuk ukomeavhaumn ne." The figure voice was deep and filled with power.

"My lord, we don't understand."

There was a scoff from the figure.

"Must I use this guttural language of yours?"

"My lord surely you understand.." The person was cut off when the air began to become heavy causing everyone to sweat while they could fill themselves not being able to speak while the armored didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I didn't ask for your excuses nor did I say to give them to me." The figure spoke.

Then just like that, the heaviness in the air disappeared. The figure spoke though with a clenched fist. While grinding their teeth.

"Yes my lord."

"You encountered something new. A complete unknown."

"What? How did..."

"Do not underestimate my intelligence. That and the runes you stand on reveal everything to me or have you forgotten?"

There was silence until there was a nervous chuckle with the figure with a feminine like an appearance scratching the back of their head.

"I might have?"

There were a couple of sweatdrops on their heads.

"So you know about the figure I fought?"

"Don't you mean when you were feeding?"

The two figures glared at each with what appeared to be lighting come between them causing sparks.

The figure in the center of the circle was in deep in thought. The figure he saw from looking through his follower memories. The armored dragon person could prove useful to them. He could sense the person had anger...and hatred in his heart. That could prove helpful.

"My lord?"

He was snapped from his thoughts from the person with glowing red eyes.

"Will the others be joining us?"

"No. They have tasks that must be completed."

"Of course my lord."

"Have you sent the soldiers to Ponyville?"

"Yes my lord. They will return with the items you requested."

The figure scoffed. The day those dumbasses complete a task, he would be impressed. Though they do make up for their lack of a brain with sheer numbers.

"I expect this task to be done as soon as possible."

"Yes my lord."

The fire vanished along with the figure leaving the room in darkness as the circles died out as well. The only thing that could be seen one of the figures red eyes until they eventually closed.  
-

The way back to Ponyville was quiet which was surprising to Garyx considering the last time he was taking them they would not shut up but now.

Garyx glanced over at them out of the corner of his eye. Applebloom looked nervous with the way she was glancing around at things though her looks were mostly at him.

Looking at Sweetie Belle, he guessed she was probably in deep thought or just had something on her maybe it was the same thing.

He didn't even have to look at the chicken to see she was glaring at him the whole time. She also kept sticking her tongue out at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He probably would not have caught her out of the corner of his eye.

Now he turned his attention to the one that he was curious about. He could see the dragon kept glancing at him only to glance away when he saw Garyx looking at him. Garyx could easily see that he was curious about him. Perhaps wondering why he could use fire when he wasn't a dragon...a full dragon.

'Why does he live with these ponies?' Garyx wondered.

Was he being forced to live with them? Did his parents abandon him to a faith worse than death? Garyx knew there were evil dragons along with good ones. His parents were prove of that. So is that the reason? Or was he being forced to stay with them by magic? The same kind that was used on him?!

Garyx couldn't help but squeeze his weapon so tight that his hands were beginning to turn white while flames licked at his lips. If the four idiots saw him doing this, they didn't say anything. Or perhaps they were still scared of him.

He looked more closely at the hatchling. He couldn't see any hint of magic that was controlling him. He didn't smell the foul magic that was used on him.

'So why?' Garyx thought as he continued looking at Spike. 'Why does he live with them?'

"So...any reason why you keep staring at me?"

The question caused Garyx to shake his head as he stopped gripping his weapon tightly. Now he was staring at the hatchling that was looking at him with his head to the side.

"No offense...but I don't swing that way."

Garyx could only blink at what he said while tilting his head to the side while stopping. Though he began to hear snickers that turned into laughter causing him to glance over at the chicken which was rolling on her back with tears coming out of her eyes.

"OH, MY GOD! IS THAT WHY HE'S MAD!?" Scootaloo yelled while trying to breathe.

"Scootaloo..." Sweetie Belle tried to remind her friend but couldn't due to her snickering.

"HE'S MAD CAUSE HE CAN'T GET ANYPONY TO LIKE HIM BACK! ESPECIALLY A STALLION!"

Garyx was confused. Why were they laughing at what the hatchling said until his brain processed what the chicken said causing his right eyebrow to twitch while a tick mark grew on his head.

"There nothing wrong with what he likes...Wait...A stallion can like another stallion?"

That caused all laughter to stop.

Garyx eyebrow twitched again when he saw them looking at him with a curious expression.

"What are you four looking at?"

"How does a stallion like another stallion?"

The question caused Garyx eyebrow to twitch more.

"How would I know that!?"

"Well, you like stallions right?"

Garyx eyebrow twitched more, but his silence caused the four to take it as a yes.

"How would that work?"

Eyebrow twitch.

"Could you take them out like on a date?"

Another eyebrow twitch.

"So how would it work?"

Garyx yelled causing the four to back away but not fast enough as Garyx swung his fist down hitting each of them on top of the head causing large bumps to form on their heads as they fell to the ground holding their heads in pain.

Garyx was breathing heavy after he brought his fist back to his side. He glared down at the four who let out nervous chuckles while their bumps had disappeared as if they were never hit.

"YOU FOUR MORE SPECIFICALLY YOU THREE!" Garyx yelled while pointing down at them though mostly at The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"ARE MORE ANNOYING THAN WHEN I FIRST MET HARUKO!"

Garyx breathed heavily while keeping his flames inside so he wouldn't roast the three rats.

"Who's Haruko?"

The question caused Garyx to freeze while the four kids stared at him. He quickly shook his head before putting his stern face back on.

"That's none of your business." He growled though there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

The four were able to tell that because of the break that was in his voice. Applebloom was the first to try to speak but stopped when she saw Garyx face promised death if they ask him what they were going to ask.

"Humph!"

Garyx turned and began to walk once again not even bothering to look behind to see if the four were following him. He knew they were due to the footsteps and their scent that he knew they were following him but from a distance.

'Cowards.' Garyx thought in disgust.

But then again. Glancing behind he couldn't help but feel a little regret for what he did. They were just kids. Was he being wrong for treating them the way he has? He shook his head from his thoughts.

'Why do I care? Once I get them home, I will never have to them again.'

So why did he still feel guilty?

'We're here.' He thought as he stared ahead and could make out the town. The same town where he was attacked.

But he felt something was wrong. The air smelled more...foul. Not like the smell of something smelling foul but like more...dark.

'What do I care.' Garyx grunted while turning towards the four behind him.

"Get going."

"Wait! You not going to walk us home?"

"I bought your home. I never said I would walk you home."

"But..."

"Would you rather I feed you to the scavengers?"

"They are called Timberwolves."

"LEAVE!"

The four let out yips and sprinted past him. Garyx stood there as he stared at the four running figures. Letting out a snort he turned and began to walk away. Unaware of the glowing white eyes that stared at him from the bushes before they turned and headed towards Ponyvile while four of them went after him.

The whole time he was walking deeper into the forest he couldn't stop thinking about his actions. More so about his treatment over the kids. He couldn't understand why. He took them to their town like he said would! He never said anything about walking them home! He's not a damn dog!

So why couldn't he get their faces out of his head? Their fear that was stuck them. It's not his fault! They shouldn't be scared so easily! Especially the hatchling! What kind of dragon was he!? They reminded him of...

He stopped.

They reminded him of when he was little. Not the same type of fear but fear like when the humans tried to kill him before he found his true family. Why did he treat them so wrong? They weren't humans.

He stopped his thoughts as he shook his head growling. What did it matter!? When you trust someone is when they will stick a dagger in your back. The only ones you can trust is your family...and some other people.

'Until their gone.' Garyx thought while a tear had slipped down his face.

He suddenly heard a noise off to his right. More like the sound of flapping wings. It didn't sound like anything he heard before, but the same foul stench from earlier was with it. Spinning he reached out with right hand grabbing something by the face and then slammed it into the ground causing the ground to crack. Doing so allowed him to see what it was.

'What the hell?'

He knew he never saw one of these things before. He saw it was a tiny, red-skinned humanoid with a pair of black leathery bat-like wings. Its ears were pointed with a couple of sharp pointed horns sticking out from its head.

"Want to explain why you attacked me before I rip your head off?" Garyx asked while flames gathered in his mouth.

The thing just hissed at him and growling while trying to struggle to get out of Gayrx grip with no success. Garyx just growled only to hear more wings. He turned just in time for three more to slam into him knocking him into a tree and falling to the ground.

Getting to his feet quickly he glared over to see there was four in total though they were different colors. One appeared to be an icy blue color. One was green like color. The third was like a snow white color. The one he slammed into the ground was a dark gray.

'These things are dead.'

Garyx watched as the gray one raised its right arm that began to shake until a sword like a blade stuck out from its forearm with the edge pointed forward. The blade seemed to stick out thirty-two inches and had a slight curve to it.

"What the hell?"

He watched as the others did the same though their's was different. The green one was a dark green though it had a dark green like substance dripping down from the blade and had a foul stench to it.

The icy blue one was made out of ice and Garyx could feel the freezing temperature from it just from a few feet away. The white one didn't just have a blade but one that was made out of electricity.

"Should I be intimidated by this?"

"Drepa naj-ri!" The gray one shouted causing all four to rush him at the same time.

Garyx roared while swinging his weapon forward causing three of them to dodge while the fourth one was sliced in half causing its body to fall on the ground with its organs to spill out along with its dark blood.

He didn't wait as he spun and blocked two of the strikes that were aimed at his neck while merely raising his right leg only to stomp down onto the thing back causing it to squeal in pain as it split blood out. Garyx pushed forward causing the other to stumble backward.

Letting his foot the one on the ground only to spin around cutting off its head and not stopping his momentum until he was facing the last two. He glared at the green and gray one while the two of them kept glancing at each other.

Not wanting to give them time he rushed forward causing the green on to fly over him unharmed. Gathering magic, he transformed right arm turned into a claw that let him slam the gray into the ground and held it there. Quickly reversing his weapon, he thrust backward and heard a squeal of pain. He promptly swung his weapon upwards and brought back to his side.

Letting out a growl he picked the thing up by its foot causing it to squeal in terror. Garyx gathered flames into his mouth and let it out. The fire quickly engulfed the thing upper torso causing it to scream in agony as it upper body was melted away. Garyx stopped his flames. Looking all he saw was the thing lower body with the top part of its body completely dissolved.

"Don't start a fight you can't win," Garyx growled out while tossing the thing lifeless carcass to the side.

He turned to see if the other one was dead only to jump back as it swung its weapon at him. He stood a few feet away from the last one though its left arm had another blade while the right was just a bloody stump now. Garyx glanced down at his chest to see he got nicked slightly and saw his blood dripping down.

Garyx glanced over at it only to see it flying away as fast as possible though he saw it was heading towards the town.

"You..."

Garyx hands clenched his weapon.

"You..."

He felt flames coursing through his body.

"YOU COWARD!"

Garyx roared while flames gathered all around him until they engulfed him. Turning into his dragon form, he flapped his wings causing the fire to disperse as he let out a roar of anger.

With a strong flap of his wings, he was airborne and chasing after the damn coward. He had nothing on his mind but that thing blood. It was one thing to start a fight but to run away after attacking someone behind was the signs of a coward!

'I kill him!'

As he got closer to the town, his anger began to fade away at what he saw. From up in the air, he saw that there was smoke coming from a few of the building with others seeming to have broken windows. He guessed it was from those things judging by the foul stench.

Looking down he could see his quarry which was leaning against what appeared to be a barn. Slowly he descended towards it while slowing turning back to his human self with just his wings until they disappeared when he landed. Glaring over at it he began walking towards it. The thing heard him and turned towards him.

Garyx could see its energy was running out. Its face was full of pain. Glancing down at its wound he knew that it wasn't going to make it. Glancing back up at its face just to see it slide down the barn until it was sitting with its back against the barn while clutching at its stump that used to be a arm.

"What the hell are you?"

The thing just stared up at him.

Garyx was beginning to get annoyed.

The thing just spit its blood at him though it only landed at Gayrx feet. Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer Gayrx raised his weapon above his head while the thing just stared at him. With a strong swing downwards its head was separated from its body.

Garyx just grunted before turning his attention towards the town where the stench seemed to be the strongest. He had no goals in saving these damn ponies, but these things pissed him off. He was going to find out why.

With that settled he began to walk towards the town. Walking he could see the buildings were worse up close. They looked to be ransacked.

"This wouldn't happen if these ponies weren't so damn weak."

He then heard some voices not too far off so he walked over to the sounds. Looking around a corner, he saw what it was. There were more of these creatures. Counting he saw there was probably about twenty of them at most. Looking closer he saw they had the villagers surrounded with them grasping one and another. Perhaps from fear and for reassurance.

Looking over he saw one of that thing though it was slightly bigger than others with fiery red skin. He seemed pissed off judging how he hit one of his kind. Though looking more thoroughly, he saw what appeared to be a hand print on both its eye and looked like its horns were burned off.

"I told you not to mess with us!"

Hearing a familiar voice, he saw it was the chicken and her friends though they were being held by a couple of those things though struggling to get free.

"Let us go or else you're going to be sorry!" Applebloom yelled.

"I got plenty more of fire from where that came from!"

Garyx was impressed. Though it was small. He was impressed at their courage.

'Perhaps she is not such a chicken after all.'

"Let them go!"

Garyx turned towards the crowd of ponies. He saw the six familiar ones from before. He saw each of the ponies was yelling for them to let go of them only to be pushed back by these creatures.

The big one let out a snort before turning towards the ones holding the children.

"Readausan avhem avo mat."

Garyx watched as they began dragging them a few feet away with them fighting back the whole time until they were forced to the ground with one the creatures tieing them together so they couldn't move.

Garyx eyes narrowed.

'They wouldn't dare.'

Garyx looked over and saw the big had begun gather fire in his hands that began to grow bigger and bigger. The other creatures were laughing with sadistic glee.

"Please don't do this, they're just children!" Fluttershy tried to reason only for the thing to continue to gather its fire.

"Don't you dare you bastard!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Garyx now saw that was a magic barrier of some sort that had the ponies trapped. Apparently, they couldn't use magic judging how the ones with horns were trying only for it to disappear.

"No please don't kill them!" Rarity pleaded.

"Please stop this…I…I'll tell you where the Elements are…just please…spare them and let the rest of the town go. It's us you want so let them live, and we'll come with you."

Elements?

"We're begging you!" Applejack cried out.

Their begging fell on death years as the thing raised both its arm above its head with a giant fireball floating above him.

"This is it guys…we're going to die!" Spike whispered in sadness.

"If this is it…then at least we're together," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, at least we're together…I…love you girls." Sweetie Belle said.

"Same here." Both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said together.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders forever….and we love you too Spike. You are a good friend." Apple Bloom said.

"I love you guys too, you all are great friends as well," Spike said in tears.

They hugged each other waiting for their deaths.

Garyx watched in slow motion as the thing threw its magic that began to head towards the four. Garyx felt his heart beat once. Then again. Garyx growled as he summoned his magic and rushed forward in front of the four who had a second to look to look up at Garyx just as the fire engulfed them all.

The ponies either stood there in shock or cried. Both Applejack and Rarity cried the hardest holding each other feeling the sorrow and heartbreak of losing their sisters. Rainbow Dash hung her head low crying silently. Even though Scootaloo wasn't related to her, she still considered her as a little sister. And Twilight just stood there with a horrified face as tears streamed down her cheeks. She lost one of the most important ponies, or dragons in this case, in her life. Her number one assistant and adopted little brother Spike was killed right in front of her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rainbow yelled as she pounded as hard as she could against the barrier trying to make the one who caused this pain to pay!

"You…you hideous monster! You killed them in cold blood!" Pinkie screamed through her tears.

The creature let out a snort before walking towards where the flame was still burning. He was hoping that their bodies were still there. After all. Roasted meat always tasted great. Only for Garyx in his dragon form to strike forward before the creature could react Garyx ripped its head and entire torso off in one single bite.

Both the creatures and ponies let out shock gasps. Garyx turned and spat out its torso while the body fell over with blood squirting out.

"You cowards," Garyx growled.

The ponies saw his wings down as if they were protecting something. He slowly raised them and revealed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Spike all unharmed with not even a tiny scratch on them. The others gasped as they couldn't believe what they saw, a dragon saved them.

"IT'S HIM!"

Garyx looked down at the four to see them shocked that they were still alive and by who.

"Don't tell me you lost your courage now chicken."

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!"

"Right," Garyx said as he used his claw to cut them free. "Go find some cover."

The four not needing to be told twice ran behind him a few feet away. Turning back towards the cowards he let out a roar that caused them to shake in fear. He slowly began to rise towards the sky until he was looking down at the creatures who were staring up at him.

Garyx tucked his wings into his body and drill rushed towards the creatures with fire surrounding him completely. A few of the creatures was able to dodge, but ten of them were caught in the blast causing their bodies to catch fire as they were blown away and crashed into buildings.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

Garyx turned towards the ponies just as the barrier flashed white a few time before fading away. Was it due to killing something of these things or was due to him. Either way, he didn't care.

Garyx turned just in time to see six of them rushing towards him with their blades already sticking from their arms.

'How stupid are these thing!?' Garyx thought as he merely swung his weapon and cutting through them with ease.

'Then there were four.' Garyx thought as he turned towards the last of them only to see three of them.

All three of them were a dark gray color. Garyx narrowed his eyes at them as he saw them backing away in fear.

"You all didn't seem so scared when you attacked unarmed villagers!" Garyx roared causing them to turn and run but tripping over themselves before flying off.

Garyx wasn't going to let them get away. Heat began gathering in his lungs. The ground started to shake wildly. With a roar, he sent his flames toward them in the sky and watched as the fire engulfed them.

'Cowards.' Garyx thought in disgust.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Garyx turned just as one of those green things swung its blade. Garyx moved back slightly though he hissed as the thing sliced into the same spot the other one did. It turned and smiled at Garyx even as its head was separated from its body.

Garyx turned his attention towards the ponies. He saw they gathered themselves and hugged their loved ones and friends thinking that everything was alright now. Garyx turned to see the four he saved run-up to the six ponies he met before, the one with the pink bow went up to the orange pony with the cowboy hat, the little unicorn to the white one with purple hair, the orange Pegasus to the rainbow mane one, and the baby dragon to the purple unicorn.

"Oh thank Celestia that you're alright. I thought I lost you, Sweetie Belle." Rarity cried in happiness.

"I'm happy too; I was so scared. I thought I was never going to see you again." Sweetie cried.

"I thought I was going to die too big sis." Apple Bloom sniffled into her coat.

"There, there sugar cube, it's all over now. You're safe." Applejack hugged her close.

"I don't want to go through that again," Scootaloo said while hugging Rainbow Dash close.

"Don't worry about that squirt; I won't let it happen to you again…I promise." She said.

"Oh Spike, I'm so glad you're safe. I…..I thought I'd lost you." Twilight hugged her assistant.

"Me too Twilight, I…wanted to say I love you. You're like my big sister and I know I haven't said that as much as I should…and I thought I wouldn't be able to." He said in tears.

"I love you to Spike, my precious baby brother." She kissed his forehead.

"And it seems everypony is ok, nopony is missing. Thank Celestia that it's all over." Pinkie Pie said.

"And it's thanks to mister dragon here; he saved us all." Sweetie Belle said pointing her hand at Garyx who was walking away.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Rainbow yelled as she appeared in front of him.

"Move."

"Hey, dude. I know we aren't on the best terms right now, but you saved everypony!"

"She's right sugar cube."

"I said to move."

"Why do you get mad when somepony says thank you."

"YOU'RE HURT!"

Garyx blinked his eyes only to see the one known as Fluttershy was looking at his wounds.

"That's another reason you should stay. Plus everypony wants to meet their hero."

"I still have to throw you a welcome to Ponyville and thank you for saving us a party!" Pinkie Pie spoke while appearing next to Garyx.

Running out of patience Garyx roared causing the ponies to back away while Fluttershy let out an eep and hid behind Rainbow who tensed.

"Get it through your dumb brains! I didn't come here to save you all. I came here because a couple of those things attacked me! I do not care for your trouble! I don't care for your lives! I do not care!"

Garyx glared at all the ponies who stared at him in fear. Garyx growled until he stopped while grasping his chest in pain. Covering his mouth, he felt as if his lungs were trying to come out his mouth. Moving he hand away he saw his hand was covered in blood.

'How!? The wound wasn't that deep!' Garyx thought as he felt himself having trouble standing as he wobbled side to side with his vision spinning.

He noticed the yellow female trying to walk towards him only to back off when he growled.

"Will ya quit be stubborn and let us help you!"

"Back...away." Garyx tried yelling though it came out more as a whisperer as he had trouble breathing.

He could see his vision fading just as he was falling forward. Before he lost his consciousness, he saw one of the ponies run forward catching him before he blacked out.


	16. Chapter 15

Rain bore on endlessly, pounding the ground and turning it into vast lakes of flat, muddy water. Dark gray clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble moonlight slip past the barrier. The only sound was that of the wind whooshing through the air just for it to be silenced by the sound of metal clashing and the yells of agony or death that seemed to echo forever.

The clangor of the swords had died away, the shouting of the slaughter was hushed; silence lay on the red-stained ground. The battlefield lay quiet, for it was now a graveyard of the unburied. Corpses lay on the field. Their eyes appeared to be nothing more than ice, colored marbles. Stuck in their path, doomed to stared pointlessly forward for all eternity. Glossy and dark, open wide in his final death throes just like others before him. Their bodies now meat for the birds and other scavengers.

The only sign of life there was beside the creatures who came to feast was a figure sitting on two bodies that lay on top of each other while the figure right foot rested on another body. Stabbed into the ground an inch away from his was a large da dao sword that was half his size that had his right hand on the handle with his chin resting on the top of his hand.

The figure was large. He seemed to be seven foot tall with bulging muscles. On top of his head was two large horns that were on the side of his curving inwards and forwards with both sticking out twenty inches. His feet were hooves with his legs curving causing his kneecaps to point forward. On his chest, he wore a simple piece of leather with a fur vest over it while on his lower body he wore a simple loincloth that hid his privates.

Both his eyes were closed as if he was asleep but the few twitches here and there indicated he was awake and alert. The figure eyes snapped open showing dark yellow eyes that turned towards the sound of flapping wings.

It was an imp though this one was different than the other ones. It was taller than the others standing at six feet tall with more muscles. What was noticeable was the difference between him and the others was the armor that covered his body. The metal was a dark black with glowing red lines that seemed to course through it. There was opening in the back that allowed his tail and wings to come out.

'No matter what a coward looks like they are still a coward.' The towering figure thought in annoyance as he glared at the imp.

The imp looked around the battlefield with eyes that took in every detail before they fell on the large figure where they narrowed.

"I see you couldn't hold yourself back again, Krummaruk." The imp taunted with a smirk.

"You only mad because there isn't any left for you bat."

The imp growled at the name. If there was one way to anger an imp, it was to call them a bat. They saw themselves as the superior beings over everything and to them being called a bat was a great insult.

"I would mind what you say bull. You never know when accidents happen."

Krummaruk just snorted at the weak threat. It wasn't the first time he heard a threat from the piece of shit in front of him, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your other little shits at Ponyville?"

"As if I need to be there attacking such weak creatures. Their blood is not even worthy of my claws."

"Or you just afraid they might kick you weak ass," Krummaruk grunted while smirking at the glare he received.

"At least I don't fail my missions!"

An eyebrow raise was all he got.

"I don't!"

"Perhaps not personally. Your servants do and as they say. It's a sign of bad leadership."

"WHY YOU!" The imp growled out while summoning his claws and rushed forwards.

Krummaruk smiled showing his teeth while standing and pulling his sword upwards in time to block the imp claws causing a loud sound of metal to echo throughout the landscape.

The two pushed against each other while Krummaruk had a smile on his face while the imp glared at him with a look that could kill.

"It appears you do have a pair, Draknik!" Krummaruk taunted

Before the two could say a word, there was a flash of fire causing the two to back away from each other while turning towards the sound. What they saw was a small orb of flames with what appeared to be an eye of darkness in the middle of it.

"My lord!" Draknik shouted while taking a knee.

'Tch. Kiss ass.' Krummaruk thought while taking a knee though slower than Draknik had.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important?"

"Of course not master."

The orb was silent while it stared at the two.

"Draknik. I thought I told you to go to Ponyville." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Ah, master. I thought it wouldn't do any good for one of your best warriors to waste his energy on such weak creatures."

The orb eye narrowed at him.

"But if it please you I sent my minions in my stead!" Draknik blurted out in fear when he noticed the eye narrowed.

"I see."

The eye turned towards Krummaruk.

"I see you were in a fight."

"He killed more than you ordered him to!"

Krummaruk just shook his head at Draknik.

"I can well see that."

"My lord I did. This I won't deny."

"Why did you?"

"He can't control his bloodlust for battle!"

Becoming annoyed the orb shot fire at Draknik causing him to let out a whimper while ducking his head so it wouldn't be burned off.

"I'm talking to Krummaruk. You keep quiet." The tone was low but the threat 'Or else' was heard.

"I went after the target as you said. Their chief thought it was just another payment we were going to give them."

"So they wanted more I take it?"

"Indeed."

The orb laughed.

"Good to see they were 'rewarded as promised."

Krummaruk just merely shook his head yes. He hated talking honestly. The only real way for one to express themselves was through the sound of battle.

"Now Draknik."

Both Krummaruk and the one mentioned could hear the anger causing them both to glance at each other. While Krummaruk didn't care for the imp and the same could be said for Draknik they were still curious about the anger in their master voice.

"Master?" Draknik questioned the orb.

Before the two could react, the orb glowed brighter while the flames increased and from the center came forth a dark black hand then followed by an arm which shot forward and grabbed Draknik by the throat and picked him up from the ground while he struggled to free himself.

"M...m..m." He struggled to speak while the hand tightened around his throat.

"Your minions failed in their task. Did that ever occurred to you."

"I..."

"Had you simply followed orders we might have succeeded in taking the elements. Now, all we have is failure. All cause of your arrogance!"

The orb glowed brighter while the hand began to heat up causing a sizzling to be heard and Draknik started to squirm in pain as his throat was being burnt.

"Do not fail me again." The orb spoke before the hand disappear causing Draknik to fall on his knees in pain while clutching at his burnt throat.

"But...how?"

Krummaruk stood off to the side. Despite not showing it, he was curious at how the damn cannon fodder was defeated. They may not have strength, but they made up for it in numbers. That and Ponyville didn't have any trained warriors there. So yes. He was curious.

"All in due time. But suffice to say there is a new...equation to add to our plan."

"I...see?"

The orb made a sound that seemed to be a snort.

"Never the less. I want you two to return to the hideout," The Orb paused as if it was thinking. "Make sure to get rid of all these bodies. You can at least do that right, Draknik?"

"Yes, master."

The orb vanished leaving Draknik and Krummaruk alone. One stood there thinking of the new problem that had risen while hoping it was someone worthy of fighting while the other merely stood there grasping his throat.

"Be sure not to choke on your arrogance."

Draknik simply glared over at him which earned him a laugh.

*BEEP*...*BEEP*...*BEEP*

Garyx eyes slowly started to open while his ears were twitching at the annoying sound everytime it beep. He had to close his eyes for a second as the light hurt them. He knew he was somewhere new judging by how comfortable he was and the smell.

'Where am I?'

He slowly opened his eyes after they were used to the brightness. He recognized this place before. Turning to his left, he saw the same green curtains on the window.

*BEEP*

That caused him to turn his eyes towards the sound only to see some box that had lines going up and down while making that infernal noise. Glancing next to it he saw a bag of what appeared to be...water?! What drew his attention was the fact that it was hooked up to some hose thing that led down to his arm. Gasping in alarm, he yanked the tube out of his arm while the beeping seemed to increase before he pulled the other things off him causing the beeping to stop.

'I KILL THEM!'

He went to raise out of bed only to feel light headed causing him to fall back onto the bed while his whole body felt sore and exhausted. Like he just got done running or something and had no more energy to spare.

'What the hell is wrong me!?'

Garyx glanced down at his body only to see he was without his armor though he saw his chest was wrapped up in bandages from where the damn bat thing had slashed him.

'Why did they help me?'

Garyx heard a door opening and glanced over at it just as a pony entered. Looking closer he saw she had a light pink colored mane and tail, blue sky colored eyes and was wearing a nurse uniform while holding a clipboard.

Garyx saw her eyes widened before they straightened out.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're awake! You had us all pretty worried. We thought you would never wake up." She said walking towards him with her clipboard in her hands.

Garyx glared at her not speaking.

"Are you alright?"

"What the fuck have you done to me?"

The pony blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"I...beg your pardon?"

"Why did you all heal me?"

"You were hurt." She stated simply.

"Bullshit!" Garyx roared only to grasp his chest in pain.

"You need to take care of yourself." The pony spoke as she walked towards Garyx.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The pony jumped back in surprise.

"You think I don't know what you are doing?" Garyx growled.

"What?"

"The only time people help other people is when they want something in return."

"People?"

Garyx growled. He refused to believe they helped him just out of the kindness of their hearts. They always want something in return.

Then what your parents or the humans that helped you.

Garyx glared at the pony.

"So you the one I heard so much about." A female voice, soft and soothing spoke.

Garyx and the pony glanced over at the owner of the voice.

"Princess Celestia!" The pony exclaimed before bowing.

"Rise my little pony. There is no need to bow."

Garyx eyes narrowed at her. Judging by how this pony just bowed along with the way she was acting then this must be the ruler of this land. Great. Glancing closer he took in her appearance.

He saw her fur was white, with flowing hair with a color of light pink, green and blue. She wore a gold and white dress while wearing gold jewelry and a crown on her head. She also had wings and a horn.

'Nothing but the best for their Majesties.' Garyx thought as he eyed the gold jewelry.

"You may leave my little pony."

The pony needing no further instruction bowed before leaving the through the door she came through leaving Garyx and the new pony alone.

Garyx just kept his eyes narrowed at the pony even as she walked towards him. Watching her, he saw she pull a chair up to sit down.

"I hope that you are feeling are better?"

Garyx just stared.

"You have my thanks for saving my ponies."

"Just get to the point!"

Celestia just cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"As if you don't know! You expect me to think you ponies helped me out of the kindness of your hearts?"

"Is it wrong to help somepony who is hurt?"

"Give me a break. The only time people..."

"Ponies."

Garyx just glared at her before continuing. "People only help those when they want something. Pretending to not to is just a lie."

"From what I heard is that you saved a group of fillies and a young dragon. You didn't want anything from them."

"They were just in my way at the time."

"Yet you saved them again from those imps along with the town."

'So that's what those damn things are called.' He thought.

"I only saved your pathetic town was cause those things pissed me off and just happened to be there."

Garyx anger began to rise when he saw this pony only continued smiling at him though he tensed when he saw her horn glow and there was a poof sound. Glancing over he saw...a table...with a teapot and cups?

"Would you like a cup?"

Garyx glanced at with an expression that was asking seriously.

Whether she saw it or not she didn't say anything about it while pouring her cup before bringing it to her mouth and taking a small sip than letting out a relaxed sigh.

"The tea," she said. "It's a rare brand from Saddle Arabia; I've always been partial to it on occasion."

Garyx just blinked in confusion. Why in the world is she talking about tea now? It wasn't long before his anger returned.

"Do you think this is a game?"

There was nothing but silence that answered him. All there was him and the pony staring at each other. One with pure anger while the other was staring at him in anger.

"May I ask you something?"

Garyx blinked at that.

"You asking me if you can ask a question?"

"Of course. Did you think I would force you to answer."

Garyx silence gave her the answer.

"May I?"

"I don't even know why you are asking."

"Why are you so full of hate?"

The question caused Garyx to tense while his eye narrowed. There was no way she could tell. It was impossible.

"Perhaps I'm just a person who gets pissed off at stupid people who need to mind their own business!"

Celestia just stared at him now with...a sad smile.

"They often say the eyes are a key to an individual soul. Yours are full of hurt."

Garyx snorted flames out his mouth while he tried to rise only to fall backward tired. There was no way he was going to let this damn stuck up royal pretend like she knows anything about him.

"You don't know shit about me."

"No. No, I don't."

Garyx just stared at her.

"But there are ponies who are wanting to know the individual who saved them. Perhaps one who needs a friend?"

Garyx snorted at that.

"You can tell them to shove their offers of 'friendship' up their arses."

Celestia just merely smiled at him while taking a sip of her tea before setting it down on the table.

"You have a unique vocabulary."

"So I have been told."

Celestia chuckled at him.

'Why the hell am I so damn tired!?'

"The reason why you can barely move is because of the poison that was removed from your body."

Garyx froze.

'Can...she read minds!?' Garyx thought in worry and with slight fear. There was only person that has been in his mind. The one who enslaved him.

"No I can't read your mind, but I am good at reading emotions."

'Right.' Garyx thought as he stared at her.

He tensed when he saw her horn glow causing the table and tea to disappear while standing up. She stretched while groaning in satisfaction when there were pops.

"I must be going."

'About time.'

"By the way. You did have visitors though there was six that came here mostly. I also think there were three fillies and a dragon with them." Celestia spoke though mostly to herself while putting her hand to her chin in a thinking pose.

'Not them.' Garyx groaned in annoyance.

"They also seem to want to apologize to you for some reason."

"Tell them to piss off."

"You know," Celestia spoke while stepping closer to him. "They did help you know. Along with the other ponies."

"I should care why?"

Celestia smiled.

"You can make friends." She sang.

"I already told you.."

"To shove it up their arses." Celestia interrupted him.

Garyx just glared at her.

"I won't force you to do anything you want against your will."

'Bullshit.'

"But tell me. How are you going anywhere while your body heals from the poison?"

Garyx blinked.

With a realization, he gathered his fire causing him to burst into flames. Celestia just watched with slight amazement as he transformed. Garyx stood before her while smiling a smug smile at her. This meant he wouldn't have to put up with any damn ponies!

'Now where is my armor.' Garyx thought only to feel the same tiredness from his human side.

Celestia let out a giggle when she saw him collapse as he did in his dragon form all the while Garyx glared at her with as much hatred he could.

"I'm not trying to torment you."

Garyx just continued to glare at her even as she approached him. When she was an inch away, she kneeled down until she was in front of his face.

"You will see that having friends can help you. Along with that hatred and hurt you hide."

She reached a hand out only to pull back when Garyx growled at her. That and snapping his teeth at her. Despite this, she still had her smile on her face.

"I honestly can't wait to see when all your anger and hatred is gone."

"I need no ones help!"

Celestia just continued smiling at him before her horn began to glow. Garyx could feel his eyes starting to drop. He knew she was casting a spell of some kind on him, but he couldn't fight back.

"Sleep."

The last thing he saw was her smiling face.


	17. Chapter 16

The soft pitter-patter of raindrops from upon the numerous windows of castle Canterlot was all that could be heard from within on such a day. The gentle sound echoed throughout its many empty halls, leaving it to reverberate off every single nook and cranny that the architecture had to offer, like ripples formed by a drop of water dripping into a pond from a blade of grass. The rain was the only thing that broke the stark, near deathly silence that encompassed the castle. Without the pitter-patters, you would've been able to hear a pin drop onto the floor.

Celestia stood by one window allowing her to stare out even as the rain slid down the window though she was still able to see past it. In her hand, she held a cup that was filled with tea. Her facial expression was completely blank. It seemed as if she was in deep thought yet alert at the same time.

Her blank expression vanished as a smile broke on her face while the sound of a door opened behind her. Whoever it was said nothing with only the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Normally most ponies knock before entering one's room."

There was silence as a figure stepped up beside her.

"Perhaps. But I'm not like most ponies am I?"

Celestia chuckled before turning her head to her side to glance over at the pony who walked into her room. There standing at just a little shorter than her was a midnight blue Alicorn mare with a flowing mane and tail that looked like the night sky. She was donning a beautiful light blue sundress.

"Hello, Luna. How has your day been?"

The pony is known as Luna just gave her sister a deadpan expression while Celestia just smiled at her.

"..."

"..."

"Seriously?"

Celestia just continued smiling even as she brought her tea to her mouth to take a sip.

"You left me in charge of the day court and the castle."

"So you had a nice day?"

"I HAD TO PUT UP WITH OUR ARROGANT NEPHEW!" Luna shouted in the royal canterlot voice.

"That explains why I saw him shivering in a corner," Celestia mused to herself before turning back to her sister. "What did you do to him anyway?"

Luna smiled causing Celestia to sweatdrop. The smile had nothing beautiful about it. The smile was one that promised nothing but pain. Lots and lots of it.

"Let's just say he won't be going anywhere near mares for a while. Probably also stallions."

Celestia sweatdrop just grew more prominent on the back of her head.

'You are too much sometimes sister.'

"So you met the one who saved Ponyville?"

Celestia just smiled though Luna saw the sadness that was in her eyes. That caused her to pause. Had something happened? Did a pony die? That thought caused her to shiver hoping not.

"I did."

Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Than whats wrong."

"The warrior. The one who saved the town."

"Didn't you say he survived though?"

Celestia was quiet before speaking.

"He did though what I saw in his eyes disturbed me greatly."

"What did you even see?"

"Pain. Suffering. Death."

Luna was quiet as she stared at her sister with worry on her face.

"If he has this much in him as you say then why did he still save the town? Better yet why did you leave him unsupervised?"

Celestia stood there as if contemplation before smiling. "Despite all those things, there is still something inside him."

"You saying there is a sign of good in him." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"It's like being surrounded by darkness. You have nothing to see with but yet you know there is something out there." Celestia spoke while she summoned a small flame in her hand. "Despite how much darkness there is. There is always a small light that if nurtured can grow."

There was silence between the two that lasted for minutes until Luna broke it.

"You plan on having the element bearers to help him aren't you?"

Celestia just smiled as she made the flame in her hand vanish.

"I know you seem skeptical sister. But remember that when you were Nightmare Moon." Luna winced at the name. "There was still light in you."

Luna was silent.

"If he was as bad as you thought then why did he save the three fillies that were with Spike? Despite his harsh exterior he still saved them."

"And him having friends? You still think somepony like that can be changed? You do know that it will be difficult especially with what you said about him."

"It will. But I have the most faith in Twilight and her friends."

"Is this the only reason that you are doing this?"

Celestia smile disappeared from her face as she turned her head back to the window and stared. There was another reason she was doing all this. The first was to bring peace to the warrior.

"I fear that a war may break out. One that will be the worst that Equestria has ever seen."

Luna's eyes widened slightly.

"Are sure? What nation would try to attack?"

"I didn't say anything about one of the other nations attacking."

Luna stared at her sister curiously.

"I fear that a great evil that will come. One that is even more dangerous than Nightmare Moon and Sombra ever were."

Luna's eyes were wide. Those two were the greatest threats that Equestria faced. If there was something eviler. She didn't want to think about it.

"But what could exactly be this darkness?"

Celestia was quiet before she spoke again.

"I do not know. That is what frightens me the most."

The two stared at the window just as a flash of lightning zipped across the sky.

A dark figure walked through the dark corridor where the only source of light was the dimly lit torches that light through the caverns though there were still more shadows that hid the figure walking through the darkness.

The figure walked through as if he knew these walls by heart. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of what appeared to be screams of people dying or being tortured. None of it disturbed the figure even as he walked towards a door at the end of the corridor.

The figure stopped at it as he glanced at it. The door itself was a massive wood structure with a strange glowing neon green symbol that covered the entire door. The symbol itself was a large circle in the middle. Inside the circle was a giant eye with a white slit going down the middle.

The figure stared for a minute at the symbol before waking forward causing the symbol to start glowing brighter before turning a dark blood red while the eye became engulfed in flames with the white slit turning a dark black as the abyss.

A faint, heavy and slow breathing noise, as well as deep, heavy heartbeats noise began, was a deep dark whispery voice spoke.

"Whaav iuk avhe anukwas avo lif?" (What is the answer to life?)

The figure was silent before he spoke in a strong whisper.

"Deaavh." (Death)

There was a loud sound that sounded like fire being extinguished than what followed was the sound of the door that slowly began to open causing a loud a creak while there was light coming from inside the door that illuminated the corridor.

The figure appearance was finally seen though nothing couldn't be seen. The figure was six foot and was wearing a dark cloak that covered his entire body with a hood that covered his whole head and covered his face in darkness.

The figure stood there for a moment before walking through the door and once he was through the door slammed shut behind him. He glanced around the room he was in.

The light that he saw coming from the door was fire. The entire room was covered in it with the only spot being no flames was where he stood and a path that led to a platform that hovered over what appeared to be lava.

The figure didn't seem to be bothered by the heat or the flames as he walked forward ignoring the dark slit red eyes that were opening in the fire and followed him with every step.

The figure finally stopped in the middle platform and just stood as if he was waiting for someone. The flames still flickered back and forth, but the red eyes had vanished. The figure turned his head to the side as there was a sound that sounded like wind. Soon a large dark shadow began to rise from the lava causing the figure to stare as the giant shadow began to cover the entire room.

The figure stared before dropping down to one knee while bowing his head down to where he was staring down at the floor.

"Mausan maukavas." (My master)

"Riuke mausan ukerveanav." (Rise my servant)

The figure rose to his feet while standing in respect.

"Everyavhaumn iuk goaumn accordaumn avo pla." (Everything is going according to plan)

"Mir. Sulj mir." (Good. Very good)

The figure was silent before speaking again.

"Howevas," (However) The large shadow narrowed its eyes. "Ij new equaavion hauk bea addun due avo avhe failur ro avakaumn avhe elemenavuk." (A new equation has been added due to the failure of taking the elements.)

The shadow was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"Ayh lat ukayaumn avhe elemenavuk ayh noav shal oud poukeukukion?" (Are you saying the elements are not in our possession?) The tone was low, but there was a promise of pain if he didn't answer right.

The figure was silent while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Kulknej do noav. Ul new equaavion avo our plan iuk avhe nauk-aukon kulknej don'av have avhe elemenavuk." (We do not. The new equation to our plan is the reason we don't have the elements.)

The shadow was quiet before waving its hand to continue.

"Kulknej ukenav avhe impuk auk inukavrucavun uav avheir leadas decidun najor didn'av neun avo be avhere. Buav eve uko avhe impuk ukhould have nauk-avurnun buav inukavead, avheausan wer gith wipun ouav afar ij ukavrange wa." (We sent the imps as instructed ut their leader decided he didn't need to be there. But even so the imps should have returned but instead, they were all wiped out by a strange warrior.)

"Wh iuk avhiuk wa?" (Who is this warrior?)

The figure raised his hand that glowed a dark color that turned into an orb. The figure held it for a few more minutes before crushing it. Sparks flew everywhere until they all began to take the form of Garyx slaughtering the imps.

The shadow stared the images with its eyes narrowed but more in curiosity with a small smidge of amazement at the warrior power. He knew the ponies had no strong warriors and were all weak but this warrior. He was strong.

"Du lat know anyavhaumn eluke abouav naj-ri?" (Do you know anything else about him?)

"Na mausan goth." (No my lord)

There was silence as the shadow seemed to be thinking.

""Shou jiak change avhe planuk?" (Should I change the plans)

The figure shook when he saw the shadows glowed a bright red with a dark black slit in the middle while the figure shook at the stare he was receiving.

"Afavas nalkren shum yearuk iav avook avo puav gith avhiuk avogeavher? jiak avhink noav. Ni individual liwo noav ukavop uuk. Be ukure avo keep an auga par naj-ri avhough." (After how many years it took to put all this together? I think not. One individual will not stop us. Be sure to keep an eye on him though.)

"Yeuk mausan goth." (Yes my lord)

The figure bowed his head as the shadow vanished.

Garyx stood next to his master as she sat on a throne while glaring at everyone else in the room. The throne is a high back chair made of a thick dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sat at the top of a three-stepped platform. The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.

The people Garyx glared at were many nobles judging from the fancy suits they wore along with gold and silver ornaments that adorned their outfits while the women wore elegant dresses with golden necklaces that had diamonds on them. There were even a few knights in armor though they didn't wear their helmets. Most of them were staring at him causing him to growl slightly with small flames coming from his mouth.

"Calm yourself my pet." A soft cooing voice spoke next to him causing him to glance down at his master. "Be nice to our honored guests."

The flames stopped coming out of his mouth, but his growling did not stop and only intensified along with his glare as a knight approached the throne.

The knight was large perhaps the biggest Garyx had seen. He towered over Garyx standing at seven foot tall. The only armor he wore was a silver chest plate that covered only his chest showing off his muscular arms. On the chest piece was a black emblem of what appeared to be a bear that seemed as if it was going to attack.

What drew Garyx attention was the lack of fear in the knight eyes. He walked straight forward with his head held eye all the while keeping eye contact with him. His gaze never left his, and the staring contest was only broken when he knelt down in front of his master.

"Ah. Ser Viribus. Nice to see you come." His mistress cooed

"I'm only here by my lord orders."

Garyx saw his master smile vanished only to be replaced with a scowl on her face. Garyx couldn't help but crack a smirk a little though he didn't know why he was smirking at his master being embarrassed.

"Indeed."

Viribus stood back to his feet while turning his head to stare at Garyx who lost his smirk and was now openly glaring at the knight while the knight just stared back at him with a look of pity?

'Why would he pity me?! I need no pity!' Garyx yelled his mind while unintentionally summoning flames from his mouth.

"I heard of you."

"You heard of my pet?"

Viribus glared at her causing her actually to flinch back from the glare. His eyes were cold as if there was an intense blizzard that was building up inside. He knew no magic but still caused her to flinch.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the one known as Garyx."

That sentence caused Garyx to stop glaring and breathing fire from his mouth while his glare was gone replaced with a curious expression as he stared at the knight in front of him.

"You are a knight are you not? Why do you allow this woman to do this to you?"

Gary just stared at him with a blank expression on his face, but on the inside, he was thinking about what the knight just said. Why did he allow this woman...his mistress to mistreat him?

"It is true a knight must be loyal to those they serve, but they must also follow their heart. A soldier will always obey orders given to them, but a warrior will follow their heart. WHich are you?"

Garyx stood there thinking.

Don't listen to him.

Garyx grunted when he heard the dark whisper.

You only obey your mistress.

'I..."

He lies to you.

'...'

Your mistress has never lied to you.

Garyx face twitched every few seconds while his eyes were becoming more darker while his face crunched with a growl coming from his throat.

"See ser." His mistress spoke while saying ser in a mocking tone. "He knows who to obey and who is right."

Viribus was silent while he stood there glaring at the woman before turning his attention back to Garyx with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I see. Well, I must bid you both a good day." He spoke while turning to walk off but stopped at the bottom of the stairs but remained to look forward.

"I still don't think you just a puppet to this women. Everyone has the potential to be good, but they first must allow their heart to open. The human heart is like the reflection on the water's surface… The mouth says things opposite to what the heart really feels… But in truth, the hidden heart wants people to accept each other."

Garyx watched as the man walked away while still curious about what he said. What did he mean by that?

*Beep*

Garyx blinked when he heard that.

*Beep*

He looked around, but he began to see that the entire room was starting to be consumed by darkness at a slow rate until he was standing there by himself.

*Beep*

He blinked only to close his eyes when there was a brightness that flashed in his eyes. Waiting a few moments, he opened his eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the brightness.

Glancing around he felt this room was familiar but from where? As he lay there thinking his eyes widened before he remembered what happened and his eyes began to narrow as he tried drawing fire from his mouth but only succeeding in drawing out small puffs of smoke.

'THAT BITCH!'

Garyx sat up while throwing the blankets off. He began to stand up from the bed only to have to grab the side of the bed to keep himself stable as his vision started to swirl around.

'Damn it.'

"Ya, sure he will be awake?"

Garyx eyes twitched when he heard a familiar voice, and he recognized the smells coming towards the door where he was causing him to shiver.

'No. No. Not them.' Garyx groaned.

"He should be. We're not sure."

Garyx turned his head towards the sound of the door opening to see the four kids he saved along with those six mares he met before. Standing behind was the same pony he saw before passing out.

There was silence as he stared at the group with narrowed eyes while they just stared back him. It was broken by a loud shout.

"YOU AWAKE!" The four children shouted before running at him.

'Oh no.' Garyx thought just as the three slammed into him causing the four to stumble back into the bed and over where Garyx lay there with the four on top of him hugging him.

"We're glad you ok."

"Yeah thanks for saving us though I could have done it myself," Scootaloo said while backing away with her arms crossed.

Garyx just deadpanned at her.

"Applebloom/Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle/Spike!"

The four cringed before backing away from Garyx.

"All of you need to control yourselves. He is still healing from his injuries." Twilight scolded the four causing them to wince.

"Now what do have you to say?"

"Sorry."

Garyx just grunted while trying to get back up. Hearing footsteps he glanced over to see a few of them walking towards him. Garyx snarled with smoke puffs coming out.

"Back off."

"Hey. We just want to..." Applejack while reaching a hand forward only to yank her hand back when Garyx snapped at her with his teeth while snarling.

"I SAID BACK OFF!"

Everypony jumped back from his yell.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Garyx blinked his eyes in confusion when the yellow pony coward got in his face with anger on her face but also a look of concern on her face?

"YOU ARE HURT AND NEED TO BE IN BED NOT TO MENTION MY FRIENDS ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU ARE BEING UNGRATEFUL!"

Garyx blinked his eyes a few times trying to process what he just heard from the pony who he thought was only a big coward. It was just so...funny. He couldn't help but chuckle causing everypony to look at him in confusion.

"So you not a coward like I thought," Garyx spoke as he rose slowly to stand while placing his hand the bed to steady himself. Staring down at the pony he spoke. "Not bad."

Fluttershy let out an eep while flying back behind her friends causing Garyx to sweatdrop at her actions. Or not.

"Besides you being lightheaded there doesn't seem to be anything else wrong with you. Though I would like to check you to be sure." The nurse spoke while walking close to him holding some weird thing he never saw before.

"You come any closer, and I will shove that thing up your ass."

"There are fillies present!"

Spike let out a cough causing Twilight to laugh nervously.

"And a dragon."

Garyx raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the hatchling?"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS SPIKE!"

"I already told you I don't care what your name is."

"Well aren't you charming," Rainbow spoke.

"Well, aren't you stupid." Garyx retorted back.

"Why you.." She growled only to be grabbed by Applejack who put her in a full nelson while she tried getting out of the hold causing everypony to sweatdrop while Garyx just stared at her.

'These are the ponies you wanted to befriend me?' Garyx thought annoyed while staring at them.

He felt something nudging him up a little towards the bed. He glanced over ready to bite whose hand was helping him up but stopped when he saw it was the three fillies and hatchling. Two of them stared at him nervously while the last two glared at him. He just glared at them and gently pushed them back away from him.

"I already said I didn't need help brats," Garyx spoke while he was trying to stand up.

"I must say, darling, you are quite a brute."

"At least I can fight, unlike you harlot."

There was just silence as they stared at him in confusion.

"A whore?"

Still silence.

"You like a stuck up noble."

"You think I'm a noble?" Rarity asked with what appeared to be stars in her eyes causing Garyx eye to twitch.

"I'm pretty sure he was trying to be insulting."

'No shit.' Garyx thought sarcastically.

"I'm sure he wasn't."

"The last time we saw him in the hospital he blew a hole in the wall."

There was silence until all eyes turned toward him while he just glared at them.

"Which I might do again if you don't give me my stuff back!"

"Your stuff has always been here." The nurse spoke causing everyone to turn towards her while she nervously laughed. "We kept it in storage."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time his stuff was near him."

"Remember what happened when you all tried to keep it from me?" Garyx asked causing them all to flinch.

Twilight was the first to speak.

"You are correct about that." She spoke with a slightly smug tone causing Garyx to growl, but he was curious where she was going with this.

"Judging from you slowly getting up to the bed along with the small puffs of smoke coming from your mouth means your strength hasn't fully restored yet."

Garyx was just silent though he continued to glare at her.

"Am I right?"

Garyx gather fire in his lungs though he felt an enormous pain while doing so. He was going to roast this damn pony but stopped when he realized something. Glancing out of the corner of his he saw the fillies just staring at him. If he used his fire not only would, everything would die beside him and the hatchling.

Why would you worry about that? After all you just a beast.

Garyx eyes widened when he heard that voice. No, he would not listen to that voice ever again. With a loud snort, he summoned his flames back while keeping his face from wincing in pain all the while glaring at the purple pony.

"Never the less how are you feeling." The nurse spoke.

"I already said that if you come near me..." Garyx left the threat hanging.

There were the sounds of footsteps approaching causing Garyx to glance to see it was the yellow pony who had gained a small amount of courage just a few minutes ago. He just stared at her walking towards him while he growled casing the mare to stop a few feet away from him.

"It's alright."

Garyx stopped growling when he heard her speaking a soft tone that caused his eyes to widen slightly when it sounded just like his mother. He was still surprised even as the mare placed her hands on him to help him sit down on the bed.

Garyx shook off his surprise and glared at the mare though she just smiled at him. He did not understand this woman. How did she go from scared to bravery? What was wrong with her?

Garyx just grunted before turning towards the other people in the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw Twilight writing down something on paper. He shot a small fire causing everyone to flinch back when the fire hit the paper causing her to drop it and watched as it burned.

"Too weak to shoot fire huh?" Garyx taunted while everypony glared at him.

"Not impressed! I can do that to!" Spike shouted while Gary just shook his head.

'Idiot.'

"Just give me my stuff back, and I will be out of here."

There was just silence as they stared at him.

"You have no right to keep my stuff away from me!"

"We're not."

Garyx anger disappeared to be replaced with confusion.

"What?"

"The reason we don't want to give you stuff back is because you're injured."

"Despite how much of a plothole you are, you did save the town."

Gary just stared at them while they had smiles on their faces or Rainbow case a smirk.

'Why are they doing this?' Garyx thought but then remembered the words from that one pony earlier.

"You will see that having friends can help you. Along with that hatred and hurt you hide."

'Is that what she meant?' He thought as he stared at the ponies and hatchling.

'That I need others help!?'

He needed no help!

"If you don't believe us then why not find out for yourself?"

Garyx just glared at them.

"You not afraid of anything right? So why not wait and see for yourself."

Garyx just glared at them. He knew they were baiting him and worst of all was that they were taunting his pride and that was what made him angrier.

"Show me my stuff. Then I might."

The ones glanced around at each other before glancing at Twilight.

'Must be their leader.'

"Agreed. On one condition." She spoke while raising one finger.

"What would that be?"

"That you swear on your honor you won't try to escape." She spoke causing him to wince.

That thought had crossed his mind.

The two glared at each other for what seemed ages.

"Alright woman..."

"Mare."

"Woman. I play your little game."

"Than swear."

Garyx was silent as he glared at her before speaking.

"I swear on my honor that I will not try to do anything to escape," Garyx spoke as he glared at her.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy Ponyville doing your time here."

Wait. What?

"What did you say?"

"I never really specified when you would try to escape did I?"

Garyx thought on her words before his eyes widened in shock. He just made a swear that he wouldn't escape. She twisted his words around. She never gave a specific time meaning that he swore he would never try to escape. He just trapped himself in this godforsaken town!

"I KILL YOU!" Garyx roared as he tried to dive at her only to fall off the bed and land on his side causing him grunt in pain while causing everyone in the room to laugh at him besides the yellow mare who was checking on him. Though they all stopped when they saw the glare that was being looked their way.

'I will kill them.' Garyx thought as he was helped up to his feet. 'If its the last thing I ever do.'


	18. Chapter 17

They often say persistence can make anypony go a long way in life. It allows one to continue with what they believe and don't want to give up on it. No matter what it was. Poets, writers, and warriors. Poets seeking ways to write their poems along with writers who looked for inspiration for their stories. Warriors used it to train themselves to get stronger and to win over their enemies by not giving up.

Right now it was a massive pain in the ass for Garyx.

Garyx sat on the same bed he was forced to sleep on while his body slowly recovered. He didn't like how long it was taking. Then again he didn't have a lot of patience. Judging from the fact it has only been one day since he swore on his word that he wouldn't try to escape.

The ponies were true to their word and had returned his armor and weapon to him. That he was grateful for but he didn't let them know that nor would he ever tell them. He felt a lot more comfortable with his armor on. That and he felt a small smug of satisfaction when the ponies groaned and tried to make him take it off so they could help treat him better.

A small breath of fire shut them up real quick.

Just to rub it all their faces he rubbed the fact that he made be stuck here but he never said anything about being kind to any of them. He proved that point when the bitch known as Rainbow or whatever the hell her name was yelled in his face.

'The bitch deserved to be thrown into a wall.' Garyx thought smugly while looking out of the corner of his eye at where there was a large crack in the wall.

"Didn't you hear anything I asked?"

Garyx growled.

Now he just had to get rid of this bitch.

He looked forward to seeing the purple mare with a notepad of something in her left hand while she held a pen in the other. She was glaring which he just returned a bored look.

"You seem to think that I would listen to you after the other two hundred attempts."

"I'm just trying to ask simple questions."

"Which I won't answer. So why are you wasting my time?"

"UGH!" Twilight shouted throwing her hands up in frustration.

Garyx just stared at her with an eyebrow raised when he heard mumbling under her breathe. He wasn't sure what he heard, but he did a few words such as bucking and idiot stallion.

Garyx just shook his head at this mare's stubbornness. While starting to stand up from his bed slowly. He didn't have to use anything to help him stand, but his vision was still dizzy.

"You not supposed to stand up!"

Garyx grunted while reaching over and grasping Kuroi Ryū in his right hand all the while ignoring the mare voice and began walking out the door slowly. He knew she would follow him.

He walked through the hallways with ponies waving at him with smiles while the nurses and doctors had a beat of sweat dripping down the side of their faces. No doubt from what he did to that one bitch.

'That or the fact I burnt those small things tried to feed me.' Garyx thought.

"Will you answer me!"

Garyx just glared at her.

"Why can't you take a hint and leave me alone?"

"I am trying to help you."

"By asking me questions? Right, that makes so much sense." Garyx said sarcastically.

"How do you expect us to give you the right medicine if we don't know how your body works? We might as well try to kill you."

"You can try, but you will meet the same fate as those damn things that attacked me!"

"It was just a saying! Why do you take everything seriously?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

The two just glared at each other or in Garyx he just stared at the mare who was trying to intimidate him with her glare, but all it was doing was making him want to laugh at her pathetic attempt.

With a scoff, he continued his walking with Twilight following behind him.

"Also tell the damn ponies to stop sending me cards."

"Is it wrong that ponies are wanting to thank you or see how you are doing?"

"When I don't give a damn about them or anyone? THEN YES!"

"You are something else."

"Like I care what you think of me."

The two came to the entrance of the hospital though standing at the door that led outside were two ponies that wore a white collar shirt with black pants that were tucked into black boots. The two glared at them with most of it directed at Garyx.

"Unless you two want to get slammed into a wall again I suggest you move."

It was true. When Garyx had tried to kill the ponies these two had tried to hold him down only to be thrown into a wall. He may not be able to use his fire without it hurting for now, but that didn't mean he lost his strength which they learned the hard way.

They glared at him before slowly moving out of the way.

"Can't you be nice? Or show some manners?"

Garyx didn't say anything but stepped through the door.

"I'm talking to you!"

Garyx ignored her.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Garyx just summoned his wings and tried to not let out a grunt of pain and ignoring the ponies looks of curiosity.

"Don't you dare."

With a strong flap of his wings, he was airborne ignoring the screaming mare down below as he flew away. He wasn't escaping, but that didn't mean he was going to stay anywhere around the damn ponies. Or that damn place.

Being in the air, he could see the entire town. More like his prison. The village was bigger than he initially thought. There was a large building in the middle of it all. A tree that looked like a building. A floating home made of clouds? With rainbows?

'Witchcraft.'

There was no explanation.

Glancing over he saw what appeared to be a farm of some sort only he saw acres and acres of trees with red objects in them. Probably apples from what he heard from humans.

To be honest, he didn't care what the village looked like. He was just looking for a place to stay where he could be away from all these damn ponies.

Glancing closer he saw a spot. It was a building, but he would call it more of a cottage than anything else. The bright side was that it was away from the village and more close to the woods. With that, he could probably find some critter that he could snack on.

Licking his teeth slightly he began towards the cottage at a leisure pace. He doubted any of those damn annoying insects would find him. Or the purple bitch.

Landing softly on the roof so he wouldn't cause noise or possibly fall through. Walking towards the end of the rooftop he crouched down as he stared around looking for anything he could eat.

'Must be my lucky day.' He thought while licking his teeth.

He could see all kinds of animals. Chickens, rabbits, birds...wait. He stared causing his expression to shift over to confusion. Rabbits with antlers? Was that a bear?

'Odd.' Garyx thought as he stared.

It wasn't making any sense. Wouldn't the bear have eaten the others by now? Why was it just laying there with other critters standing by it?

That was when he heard the sound of a door being opened and closing. Glancing down he saw that one mare from before. The one that hid from him but also having the courage to get in his face only to hide again.

'Stupid woman.' He thought while watching her approach the animals.

He did not doubt that the bear would eat since she was getting close to it. No human would ever get close to a bear without weapons and armor. That or in a hunting party.

He just kept watching, but he saw her carrying a bag and was followed by a rabbit? Rubbing his eyes to make sure they won't playing tricks on him he indeed saw it was but what made him drop his mouth in shock was not feeding the animals, but her getting on the bear back and looked to be...massaging it while the thing just lets out a sigh of content.

'What witchcraft is this?' He thought while his eyes narrowed.

What made him even more baffled was when the bear turned towards and nuzzled her while she just laughed and smiled. How was she able to walk right up to these animals without fear yet cower at everything else?

He was in his thoughts so deep that he didn't see a tiny rock coming towards him and only knew it was thrown at him when it bounced off his helmet causing a small clink sound.

Blinking a few times, he glanced around to see what had thrown it only to feel another hit his helmet. Turning towards the direction he expected to see someone who had a death wish. What he didn't expect to see was a small white rabbit glaring at him holding a few rocks standing next to the mare who was oblivious and seemed to be talking to the bear.

'You got to be kidding me.'

Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was pulling its paw back with a rock in it. Garyx just stared at it glaring while daring it to throw that rock.

'Roasted rabbit sounds good right about now.'

The two stared at each other that seemed like forever.

*Clink*

Roaring Garyx jumped down from the house causing the animals to scatter everywhere with the bear getting in front of the mare to protect her. He didn't care about them. His focus was on his meal. That was sweating and backing up while shaking its paws.

"I should thank you for that. Now I know what to eat!" Garyx roared while rushing forwards intending on killing the rabbit.

The thing jumped into the mare arms. Garyx would have torn right through her to kill that damn bastard but stopped with his weapon an inch away from her back while his eyes widened slightly at her actions. Instead of standing there in fear she had turned her whole body to face away from him while holding the rabbit in her arms shielding it with her body.

Garyx just stood there staring with wide eyes. Before they narrowed as he backed off ignoring the bear growling at him. He just stood there while the mare shook in fear for what seemed to be forever until he watched her slowly turned towards him and he watched as her eyes widened.

"Why?"

The mare just stared at him, but he saw her eyes returned to normal and now they were full of confusion. Possibly wondering why she was still alive.

"Why would you shield that rabbit with your body?"

The mare said nothing as she stared at him in fear. Garyx could smell it in the air, and even if he didn't, he saw her whole body shaking along with her eyes being wide with fright.

"Tch. Stupid woman."

The mare said nothing but the rabbit wiggled himself out of her arms and hopped down to the ground. Garyx just looked bored at it but was surprised when he saw it hop over to him and began shaking his paw at him while pointing at the mare before pointing at him and even emphasized his one of his paws punching the other as a person would do.

'You got to be kidding me.' Garyx thought.

"I won't harm you woman, but this rabbit is dead."

Before he could take a step, he saw that the mare had suddenly appeared in front of him with her arms held up to prevent him from going around her.

"Whats the point of doing this when you are just going to back away like the coward you are."

The mare didn't say anything but glanced at her rabbit before looking back at him with what appeared to be determination.

'Interesting.'

"You right."

"Than move."

"I am coward, but even so I won't let my friends or animals be hurt."

"Didn't stop me from hurting that pathetic friend in the hospital."

"I can't stop you."

Garyx couldn't stop the snort from leaving his mouth.

"So please leave him alone."

Garyx blinked once. Than again.

"What?"

Will you please leave him alone."

Garyx was silent for a few moments.

"Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA."

He stood there laughing.

"You think...HAHAHA...that will stop me."

He couldn't help but laugh at the nerve of this woman. Him stopping from a simple, please. She could beg on her knees, and he wouldn't give a damn.

"I believe so."

That caused him to stop his laughing.

"You serious?"

She just nodded her head yes.

"Stupid. Why would you think that?"

"Your heart and your kindness."

Garyx was prepared for all types of responses, but he wasn't expecting that one.

"My...heart?...THAT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE!"

Garyx took a step forward causing her to shiver in fear, but surprisingly she held her ground even when he stood right by her.

"The heart is nothing more than just an organ that helps keep blood pumping through the body. MY KINDNESS!? Where the hell did you come up with that one!?"

Garyx glared down at the mare who just stared up at him.

"Kindness is nothing but a damn weakness. Which I don't have."

"Your wrong. As long as you have a heart than everypony is cable of it."

"Is that so?" Garyx asked.

Garyx slowly began to smile with his teeth becoming sharp.

"If what you are saying is true then does that mean if I rip it from that chest of yours that you will stop being 'kind'?"

Garyx emphasized this point when he transformed hir left arm into a claw and pointed it at her chest while the mare eyes were wide with fright.

"The fact that you speak of this just proves you are stupid," Garyx spoke while turning his arm back to normal.

"Kindness is a weakness."

"Having a soft heart in a cruel world is a strength, not a weakness. Those who don't are the ones who were scared and adapted to the cruelty."

Garyx grind his teeth together in frustration.

"No matter what you say or do. Deep down you have a heart no matter how much you deny it. You saved Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders. You could have easily let them die than fight."

Garyx just stood there steaming in anger as he glared at this stupid woman who dared to lecture him. Not wanting to be near her anymore he turned and began stomping off. As he was walking off, he suddenly stopped when he saw small butterfly flew in front of his face causing him to stop.

'Damn annoying insects.' He thought.

He blinked in confusion when he saw it landed on the tip of his nose. He just stared at it. Getting annoyed he moved his nose hoping to make it leave but it stayed there.

"GRRR," Garyx growled as he began to stomp off even when the butterfly left.

He didn't even see the mare behind him collapse to her knees shaking in fear while the animals tried to comfort her. Soft tears dripped down her face at the reality that she could have been killed.

'Tch. Stupid woman.' Garyx thought as he walked off.


	19. Chapter 18

A bright sunny sky ironically shined beautifully on a field. It could've been a perfect summer day, but the weather and the area seemed to disagree on the beauty due to what lay in the field.

Bodies. Many dead bodies littered the battlefield everywhere, many both new and old alike, the older ones were decomposing, the different bits of them falling apart as simple as mere patchwork. Many of them you couldn't find most of the limbs just the remaining bones, scraps of skin and bits of blobs lying about. Some of them casually piled in crude piles creating a grotesque piece of artwork. Many of the newer ones were scarier. They had life in those dead eyes and limbs. Many lives cut short or lives that did not want to end.

Much of the equipment those had used were still laying about. Swords, hammers, axes, and polearms. Their wielders were all dead. The weapons did not have even one drop of blood on them as if whatever did the deed wasn't even touched once.

If you looked closer, the entire area had fires that lit the entire area. Black smoke from some burning bodies slowly drifted through the air going away in separate blankets in different areas of the cloudless sunny sky.

There was not a single sign of life. Almost. The only sign of life was a lone figure who sat in the middle of the battlefield. The figure had appeared to meditating with his legs crossed over each other. His fingers were touching each other tips while his thumbs did the same leaving an open space between them. What really noticable was the fiery like aura that surrounded his body.

The figure was humanoid in appearance. Standing at 6'5 with a muscular and lean build. He had no hair atop his head. He had bronze skin that was almost the color of caramel. An array of dark black tribal markings covered his entire body with more intricate crimson red markings inside the black markings. In his jaws, he had four sharp fangs like canine teeth. His fingertips were armed with pitch black claws that looked to be sharp enough to rip and shred metal. His toes also were the same only being slightly smaller.

He wore dark baggy pants. On his forearms, he wore a dark black leather type of armor while his hands were covered in white wrappings.

"I see you been busy again, Erseid."

The figure eyes opened revealing menacing ruby eyes with thin black slits in either iris as both as red discs floated in pools of ink darker than night.

The one known as Erseid glared at a robed figure that stood in front of him. He wasn't glaring due being annoyed but in anger from never knowing who this figure was. When he first met him, he simply told him he was nobody.

"What do you want?"

"I merely came here to tell you that 'Darkness Is Rising'."

"With Tarturus following it." Erseid replyed

"Indeed."

"I doubt you simply came here to tell me that."

"Can I not come see how you are doing?"

Erseid continued staring at him at him.

"Fine be like that. By the way, you missed one." The figure spoke pointing behind him

Erseid said nothing as he continued staring at the figure. A lone soldier was still alive as he rose to his feet while picking up a bow. Notching an arrow, he pulled the drawstring back while aiming. He let go of the arrow causing it to soar towards Erseid head who merely sat there. The arrow approached him only for the aura to deflect it.

The griffon growled and turned to run away only to grunt in pain when something pierced through his chest. Glancing down he saw some shadow thing. The last thing he saw his heart being ripped from his chest.

The robbed figure brought the heart toward him while the shadow returned into his sleeve along with the heart.

"You are too soft."

Erseid glared at him not speaking a word.

"Before you leave, please dispose of the waste will you?" The robbed figure laughed before vanishing.

Erseid glared at the spot where the robed figure was for a little while longer. After a few moments, he started closing his eyes.

Soon the ground beneath him began to crack creating craters. The fiery red aura that surrounded him that began to slowly melt anything near it. Soon the aura started to change to a lava-like texture. Soon it began expanding destroying and melting anything it touched.

Twenty yards away the robbed figure watched all this with a smile underneath his hood. He continued even as the aura reached the spot he stood. Before it could consume him, he vanished.

Garyx was in a foul mood. That stupid mare. He couldn't understand how she was able to get on his nerves. Kindness? A heart? The very notion wanted to make him puke.

He couldn't help but think of his life though. His parents. Remonnet, Ana, Haruko. They had kindness in their hearts.

'Yet they still died!'

Garyx couldn't stop the one tear that escaped his eyes and had rolled down his cheek. If what that mare said was true then they wouldn't have died. Those humans would not have tried to kill him. So why did they die? Why was he forced to live on?

'Cause kindness only gets you killed.'

He hated having these thoughts of his parents and the humans he cared for, but their deaths were proof of that. He was not kind nor soft. That's the reason he is strong and still alive.

'Yet these ponies were kind and not enslaved or anything.'

Garyx shook his head.

'They will die eventually. The weak die and the strong survive.'

He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't see the tree in front of him until he bumped his head against causing to step back holding his head in pain and annoyance.

'Damn it.'

Looking up he saw it was a tree but the peculiar thing was that it was full of apples. Glancing around he saw more and more of them that seemed to stretch on forever.

'Must be that stupid farm I saw earlier.'

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud thunk. Blinking a few times, he glanced around the tree to see what was happening only to grunt in annoyance when apples fell on him.

'So it was the farm.'

"Hey are...you...ok..."

Garyx glanced in annoyance at the pony that wore the stupid hat. The mare he also fought against that teamed up with the rainbow bitch.

Now he stood there with apples around staring in annoyance at the mare who returned a neutral look. He saw no anger or fear. Just a look that appeared to be annoyance.

"It's you."

"Know any other people who had beaten you in a fight?"

Garyx was satisfied when he saw the corner of her mouth twitch, but he didn't get any other response from her. The two just stood there looking at each other.

"Mind telling me why yer here?"

"Not to see you."

"So you just walking around?"

"Walking around."

"Stealing our apples?"

"Stealing?"

"Are you?"

Garyx watched her eyes narrow while she looked ready to jump at him. It was obvious she was looking for a rematch. Garyx started smiling showing his teeth.

"Perhaps not," Garyx started while bending over and picking up an apple causing the mare eyes to narrow at him. "Perhaps."

The two stared at each other. He watched the mare eyebrow twitch. He didn't know why she looked angry. Then again he did just took a bite out the apple in his hand.

'These are surprisingly good.'

"Yer thieving varment!"

Garyx watched the mare jump at him. He was more than ready to smack her away. What he wasn't ready for was a hand to reach out and grasp her by the collor of her shirt and lift her up all the while she kicked and scream.

"Big Mac! Let me go!"

"Enope."

Garyx just blinked before turning his attention to the new pony. The pony was huge compared to him. The pony easily towered over Garyx. He stood at six foot seven with red fur and orange hair or something Garyx guessed. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans with brown boots on his feet. What drew Garyx attention was the powerful corded muscle of him.

Usually, Garyx would just dismiss everything, but it was the stallion eyes that surprised him. They were full of wisdom and pain. He barely noticed it but he saw it.

"This plothole just stole one of our apples!"

The pony known as Big Mac glanced at his sister than at Garyx with an eyebrow raised. Garyx tensed his body. He wasn't afraid of this pony. He also doubted he could beat him in a fight. Instead, he watched as he slowly lowered Applejack who had a smug smile on her face.

"OW! What the hay was that for!?" Applejack shouted holding her head.

Garyx just blinked at what happened. He saw the stallion had moved and assumed he was going to attack him only flick the orange mare in the head with his fingers.

"Enope."

"You seriously going to let him...OW!"

Big Mac just flicked her head again.

"Will yer stop that!?"

He didn't say a word only to motion with his head at Garyx.

"WHAT!?"

Garyx wouldn't admit it, but he was finding this scene to be very funny.

"I am not apologizing to him!"

Garyx just watched him sigh shaking his head sadly.

She just stared at her brother before sighing.

"You have tried apologizing before and how did that turn out?"

She just clenched her right hand into a fist while grumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I wasn't apologizing."

Garyx just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mah granny and brother wanted to thank you for saving Applebloom. So...would you like to join us for dinner?"

There was no sound from anyone as they all just stared at each other. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing slightly causing the tree brushes to move.

"You kidding me."

The two just stared at him in confusion.

"Why the hell would I eat with you all?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Garyx was silent for a minute.

"Cause you a bitch."

"What the hell did you call me!?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why you..." Applejack started walking forward only to be stopped when her brother raised a hand in front of her.

"Big Mac this plothole is asking for it."

"Obvious he knows who the better one is."

"You..."

Garyx just shook his head while turning and picking up another apple devouring it whole all the while smirking at the two. He was satisfied with the mare shaking in anger. The stallion expression was what surprised him the most. Instead of anger, there was sadness. It was like he was staring into his soul with those eyes. Garyx wouldn't admit it, but they creeped him out.

"Thanks for the apples they were delicious," Garyx spoke while turning and walking off.

When he was fifty yards away Applejack turned towards her brother with a glare that could probably kill a manticore.

"Why are you just letting him get away with this!?"

He didn't speak a word but turned and began walking off.

"Big Mac!"

The giant pony stopped in place.

"Why?"

The two stood there in silence before he finally spoke.

"There's a story behind every pony. There's a reason why they are the way they are. Think about that before you judge somepony."

"He not even a pony." Applejack grumbled under breath.

"No. But he lives and breathes the same like us. Everypony deserves to live."

"When the buck did yer become a scholar?"

Big Mac didn't speak but shrugged his shoulders.

"Enope."

"Yer enjoying this." Applejack deadpanned

All she got was a smile.


	20. Chapter 19

"I can't believe this!" Draknik yelled while slashing the head off an imp that was standing close to him.

When he did the other imps backed away in fear. They didn't want to be the next one to die.

"Taking your anger out on your subordinates isn't going to help." Krummaruk pointed out while leaning against a tree with his sword stabbed into the ground next to him.

"Shut up bull!"

"Is that really all the taunts you can do?"

"Of course. It does insult you."

"Idiot. I'm a minotaur. You just point out that my race are bulls just as much as your kind are related to bats."

That caused hisses of anger from every imp there.

"I dare you to say that again."

"As much as I want to slaughter you and the rest of your kind we need to return to base. Which brings me to my next question," Krummaruk spoke pushing away from the tree and lifting his sword to let it rest against his shoulder. "Why are we heading in the direction of the town that your kind failed to attack?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that someone pride was damaged and he is looking for revenge."

"So what if I am?"

Krummaruk stared at him as if he just lost his head.

"You want to anger the master?" Krummaruk asked while raising an eyebrow.

"If can we take the elements then my pride will be restored and the master will be pleased with me."

Krummaruk just kept his eyebrow raised.

"While we are there we can even take out what caused our plan to fail in the first place."

"You would risk the master anger on you just for your pride?"

"You are a warrior yet you scared to fight what killed my warriors? Didn't you say that you were always seeking a challenge?"

Krummaruk stared at him with a neutral expression.

"Funny thing is I know you're playing me," Krummaruk spoke while flashing off a smile that was full of teeth that looked like it belonged in a shark's mouth. "But your right."

"See that's the spirit!"

"You take the elements while I take on the warrior."

"Wait. NO!"

"Hm?"

"It's my plan so I will..."

Krummaruk cut him off when he dashed forwards and grabbed his throat and lifted up in the air causing Draknik to choke and kicking to try to make Krummaruk let go but it wasn't having any effect on him.

The imps let out hisses and moved forward only to stop in fear when Krummaruk glared at them.

"Don't just stand there you cowards! Help me!"

"They are not stupid to throw away their lives. Now as I was saying," Krummaruk spoke while tightening his grip. "I will fight the one who saved the town. You will claim the element's."

Krummaruk brought his face closer until it was an inch away from Draknik.

"Understand?"

Draknik threw his claws at Krummaruk who didn't flinch even it left three claw marks doing down his face over his right eye. Krummaruk just tightened his grip more.

"Understand?"

Draknik growled at being handled so easily but nodded his head, yes causing Krummaruk to release his grip on him. Drakik sat on the ground coughing while rubbing his throat.

"Glad we came to an understanding. Now, let's go visit this town shall we?"

"You do know that the town is a few days away?"

"You think I didn't know that you were leading us to that town? I know that we are just a few miles away possibly thirty minutes."

"We are about ten minutes away."

Krummaruk but just kept walking forward.

"TO THE RIGHT!"

Krummaruk may have been a strong warrior but not as strong as him but he couldn't find his way out of a bag even if you cut the holes out of it. Either way, Drakik couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He was looking forward to getting his revenge on the one who shamed him.

-

Garyx let out a loud roar of pain while collapsing on his knees shaking in pain. That was his fourth time at trying to transform into his dragon form but he was only cable of holding it for a few minutes. He was able to hold it longer though it seemed that it was going to be a while before he could hold it permanently like he used to.

'Damn buggers.' Garyx thought in annoyance.

He should not have become so arrogant. It could have cost him his life but he couldn't help it though. There wasn't anyone that could face him in battle and give him a decent challenge. There was no one who can defeat him in battle. No one!

But yet he still felt empty. He just thought it was from the lack of finding warriors to test his might against. He wasn't sure. He was broke from his thoughts when he heard some bushes behind him rustling causing him to let out a groan of annoyance.

"Your four better come out."

He had a guess of who it might be. They had been following him almost every chance they could. It was annoying. If you were going to follow someone just be blunt about it. Don't hide like cowards.

After not seeing anyone moving out of the bushes he let out a growl while walking over towards the bush. Grasping it he pulled it out of the ground and tossed it to the side and glared at the culprit only to be confused at what he saw.

It was a small white rabbit and to his surprise, he saw it was glaring at him while thumping one its of its legs on the ground and had its paws crossed over its chest glaring up at him.

"You again?"

The rabbit just kept doing what it was doing.

"Whats to stop me from eating you here and now?"

The rabbit stopped what it was doing and began making motions with its hands. First, he looked pointed towards the direction of the house he saw that yellow mare lived. He then began to make it look like he was crying and it was followed by the rabbit pointing at him then in the direction of Fluttershy.

Garyx was just confused by what he saw then realized what he was implying causing his eye to twitch.

"You...want me...to apologize?"

Angel nodded his head yes while glaring.

"He...he...HAHAHAHAHA!"

Garyx doubled over laughing while the rabbit gave him an unamused stare.

"Funny. I will no such thing."

Garyx turned to walk off only to feel a bump on his leg. Glancing down he the rabbit had jumped on him and was now glaring up at him while sitting on his foot.

"Get off."

Angel shook his head.

"I am not apologizing nor will I ever."

The rabbit mde motions with his paws again only to make a heart shape then pointed at him.

"Don't even go there."

Garyx shook his foot throwing the rabbit off who glared at him.

"The world is a dog eat dog eat world. The strongest surivive and the weak die. That is the main reason you are alive now."

Angel paused for a second and nodded his head slowly.

Garyx snorted and tried to walk off only to feel the rabbit hit his foot again.

"What now?"

The rabbit pointed again.

"You saying that...female helped you?"

His question was answered by a nod.

"Then you are weak."

Garyx didn't wait to see what the rabbit did next and began to walk away only to stop when he smelled smoke and a familiar smell. The same smell that came from the things he fought. His eyes narrowed and he turned to see smoke rising out of the town that he swore to stay. He wanted to turn and just watch the town be destroyed. He wouldn't have an oath to uphold anymore and he could be on his way. Yet he was also wanting payback on those things that made him unable to change without pain.

"Here I was looking for a fight." Garyx flashed a smile while summoning his wings with a slight pain in his chest.

With a strong flap of his wings, he was in the air going towards the town.

-

It was quiet in the library. Twilight and her friends were in the library. They were hanging out but another reason was to discuss Ponyville new resident or should they say forced resident.

"He's beyond hope." Was Applejack blunt answer.

"He did save the town though."

"Come on egghead! He even said that the only reason he did was because those things attacked him. He wouldn't even bat an eye if Ponyville had been destroyed."

"He saved Spike and your sisters."

"Only because those things attacked him."

"What about when they were in the forest."

"He was passing through."

"Darling, I know you are trying to find good in him. But we have to face facts. There is no good in him."

"Yea! He even destroyed Pinkie's party that she set up for him. He literally almost roasted everypony inside!"

"He destroyed my party cannon." Pinkie let out a small cry.

"He almost killed Angel...and he looked like he would have torn me apart to get to him." Fluttershy spoke but it came out more like a whisper.

"See." Rainbow pointed.

"I don't why the Princess wanted you to befriend somepony who doesn't have one ounce of good in them."

Twilight wanted to tell them they were wrong but she couldn't think of anything. Everything they spoke was true. Garyx had only been cruel, mean and when it came down to it even a small bit of sadistic.

"Sugarcube, I get it. You want to find good in everypony but you have to face facts. There are just some ponies who can't be helped or even want help."

"What if it's just a defense mechanism?"

Everypony glanced over at Spike who just walked in.

"What did you say?"

"I said what if he's just acting that way because he is afraid of getting close to people."

"Why would he do that?"

"None of us know him. We just know that he is angry, hateful and sadistic as you say. Anything else is not known."

"Does that really give him the right to treat everypony the way he does?"

"It doesn't but what if its true?"

"Egghead, are you really saying that we should just let him walk over us the way he does now?"

"No! I'm just saying..."

"The way I see it is that if he wants to continue being a giant plothole then we should give him the treatment back!"

"I wouldn't say it like that but I think it would be better if we just ignore him."

Twilight let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose. Everything her friends were saying was true. They had tried to befriend Garyx only for him to either threaten them, blast fire at them or simply ignored them.

"Darn varmint stole one of our apples." Applejack muttered.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak only to feel the library shake.

"Seems like he came for a visit."

"Dammit, I'm going to kick his plot!" Rainbow yelled while standing and heading for the door.

"I'm going to help you."

"WAIT! Don't do anything rash!"

The girls ran outside only to see Rainbow and Applejack looking confused. Looking ahead they saw a pony but the strangest thing he had was his face was full of fear and terror.

"Hey man, you all right?" Rainbow asked while walking in front of the stallion and waved her hand up and down in front of his face.

"I think it would be better if you worried about yourselves."

Everypony and Spike turned around only for their eyes to widen in fear when they saw more of those imp creatures sitting on top of the library house while their leader just stared down at them with a sadistic smile showing off his teeth. Glancing down they saw a large minotaur come around the house with a huge sword resting against his shoulder and a bored look.

"Now where is your hero?" Draknik taunted while summoning a fireball in his hand and hurled towards Rainbow and Applejack who both pushed the terrified stallion to the ground with the fireball going over their heads and slam into a house causing a small explosion.

They glanced at the house that was becoming enveloped in the flames.\

"Now perhaps that will attract his attention."


End file.
